Trunks And Goten: The Teenage Years
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: As requested, the sequel to School Dayz. Trunks and Goten have both entered those awkward teen years. How are they gonna deal with life outside school, even more girls and other unmentionables. Oh, this should be interesting
1. Default Chapter

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter One: Nice To See Ya, To See Ya…Very Nice!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball Z characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

A/N: Yes, I know I took my time in bringing this chapter out, sorry dudes! ^.^()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

"I miss CJ…" Goten sighed.

"I KNOW!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell at him but he'd been saying that every ten freakin minutes!! It was driving me…I don't think insane is a strong enough word. 

"It seems like years. Decades. Centuries." He sighed as he collapsed on his back. I rolled my eyes.

"Goten! It's only been two months!" I exclaimed. Goten laughed sheepishly. "I can't believe you're that crazy about her."

"I really miss her Trunks. It's weird." Goten said, his face doing that scrunchy thing again.

"Yah, while you've been lovesick I've had to deal with boredom! You won't do anything without whining about Fujitaka. CJ has gone on holiday just like everyone else." I said, trying to cheer him up. Goten only groaned.

Seriously! He had been like this all summer long! Whining about CJ and stuff. Plus I had to deal with him alone. ALONE!! I didn't have Juliana coz she had gone to a gross biologist camp or something. Lil Tak's mother had taken him to the army and CJ had gone away. She hadn't said where so I assumed it was a holiday with her family.

"When is she coming back?" Goten asked.

"I don't bloody well know." I replied.

"There's no need to go all Del-Boy on me Trunks. I was just asking." Goten pouted.

"You know, you're worse than my mom with those old TV references." I sighed. "Let's go to Gohan's." I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. There was a period of silence.

"I miss CJ." Goten stated. I face-faulted.

"Why me?!"

_Later at the Son Gohan residence…_(Gohan is married so he has his own home)

"Gohan, you're brother is driving me crazy!!" I said. Gohan just smirked.

"There's nothing you can do about it Trunks. It's his first crush." Gohan said.

"I thought Natalie was his first crush." I said.

"Nope, that was his first infatuation. It's different." Gohan replied as if it was the easiest thing to understand. Geometry was easier than this and I haven't studied it yet! The phone started to ring. "I'll get that."

"Great, you do that. I'll just stand here and watch WHILE MY BEST FRIEND TURNS INTO SOME SORT OF VEGETABLE!!" I yelled angrily. I looked over at Goten and he was sitting on the couch staring at the TV. The TV was off. There was no hope for him now…

"Trunks, it's for you!" Gohan called. "I still don't understand how you get phone calls at MY house."

"Thanks Gohan." I said taking the phone off him. "Hey you're talking to me. All Trunks, all the time."

"Stop goofing around!" I recognised the voice as Juliana.

"What's up Jules?" I asked.

"Well, all of us guys that went on holiday are set to come back by tonight. So I was thinking how about we all meet up at the Pizza Plaza?" Juliana asked, always the socialite.

"That's a great idea but me and Goten are banned from that place." I replied.

"You mean Goten and I." Juliana said.

"What do you mean? You weren't even there."

"Never mind. How about we meet at the food court in the mall. You're not banned from there, are you?"

"Nah. We haven't eaten that place out of house and home yet."

"Whatever. I'll see you guys at 8." She hung up.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked.

"Juliana called, she wants all us guys to meet up. Sort of a reunion thing." I replied. Gohan paled.

"GOTEN I WANT YOU AND YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!!" Gohan yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay man?" I asked.

"Nii-chan, how many times I got to tell ya? My butt and me are attached." Goten said.

"Boys, I have something that is of utmost importance to tell you." Gohan said as we took a seat. He turned his back to us and took a deep breath. "I need…some information before you go to your guillotine."

"Huh?!" I squeaked, putting my hands around my neck.

"You haven't seen your friends in a few months correct?" Gohan asked, his back to us still.

"It's been two months, one week, two days, seven hours…" Goten said.

"I think he gets the picture Goten." I said cutting him off.

"Kami-sama, this is worse than I thought." Gohan said, suddenly turning to face us. There were beads of sweat falling down his face. He was gnawing on his thumbnail nervously and his pupils were the size of pinpricks.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Goten asked fearfully.

"I need to warn you. At your age, people start to change rapidly. Now if you're around them the whole time you won't see the change. But you've been separated from your friends…for two months…oh my…" Gohan started to drift off into insane mumblings.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are they going to mutate into some horrible type of zombie werewolf creatures that only come out at night to feed on the handsome yet innocent beings of Satan city?" Goten asked.

"Goten, how many times have I told you? Those are previews of movies, not of things to come in real life." I sighed.

"Oh…then I guess that The Powerpuff Girls won't be coming to a town near us." Goten said somewhat sadly. I have no influence on this boy! I swear it!

"Boys!" Gohan suddenly yelled, startling us. "I'm dead serious!! At your age, people go through changes that make them act differently. Now, if all your friends were boys then I hopefully wouldn't have to worry but…"

"Gohan, for the love of…will you just get to the point please?" I asked. I'm sorry but dude was trying my patience.

"Your friends, CJ and Juliana. Well, they're gonna look very different to you. Well CJ might not since Goten is already smitten with her but…" Gohan said, with a look on his face as if he was trying to calculate how much our friends had changed.

"Wait, so you're saying that we're gonna have feelings for them?" I asked.

"Not feelings as in I wanna marry ya and be the father of your children…" Gohan started to say.

"DUDE! Not in front of the kid alright!" I said covering Goten's ears.

"Look, you'll be attracted to them as they will to you." Gohan finished.

"But why? We look the same and so do they." Goten said. Gohan laughed a kind of sad laugh.

"Ah, to be young and innocent. I miss those days." Gohan said. "Look, I'm serious. How'd you think I'm married to Videl? Coz of her charming personality?! I mean, she's alright sometimes but when its her time DAMN she can be such a…" He paused. "Never mind."

"Look Gohan, you're exaggerating. We've been friends since the 4th grade. I very much doubt your prediction of doom is going to come true." I said haughtily. "Anyway, we've got to get going."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Gohan said as we walked away and out the door. "Like lambs to the slaughter."

Later that night… 

"Great, thanks to your brother's insane ramblings we're early." I said annoyed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Goten asked.

"It's good to arrive fashionably late dude." I replied as we sat down at the stools near the counter. We looked around and saw a tall, well-built guy walking towards us. He looked like what girls would call a 'total hottie', whatever that means.

"Hey Trunks, Goten. How are you guys doing?" The guys said grinning. We looked at him confused.

"Do we know you?" I asked. The guy laughed even more.

"You don't recognise me? It's Lil Tak." He said.

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Goten and I yelled. He was totally different. No longer our little buddy but this gargantuan type person. Well, there goes his nickname!

"Dude, you've changed so much! Did ya take steroids or something?" I asked.

"No," Lil Tak replied. "My mom says that I had a growth spurt or something."

"I'll say! You're taller than my dad!" I replied.

"Trunks, you're almost fifteen and you're taller than your dad." Goten replied.

"Since when did you become such a smartass?" I asked. Lil Tak laughed.

"Its good to know your personalities haven't changed. I barely recognised you!" Lil Tak said.

"Really?" We asked.

"Yah huh. If it weren't for Trunks' hair, I would've walked straight pass you!" Lil Tak replied. I face-faulted. "Where are the girls?"

"They're either not here yet or my brother's prediction came true." Goten replied.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask." I said, returning to my seat. Lil Tak sat down and we looked around the food court for Juliana and CJ. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked around and saw this totally hot babe.

"Hey!" She said.

"How you doin'?" I asked smirking and casually running my hand through my hair.

"Why are you acting like such an idiot Trunks?" She asked. "I told you earlier how I am." My jaw hit the floor.

"JULIANA?!" I yelled. The other two turned around to see what was going on and both of them blushed. Juliana had totally transformed! Okay, she was still wearing her glasses but they weren't the size of her head anymore. She looked…sophisticated. She looked like that chick from the Scorpion King…she was damned fine!

"What is the matter with you guys?" Juliana asked, and then Juliana whispered to me. "And who's that guy next to Goten? He's a total hottie!"

"That's Lil Tak." I replied. Juliana looked at Tak and he looked at Juliana. Goten and me noticed this little staring contest and looked at each other with confused faces. Goten's rumbling stomach broke the silence.

"Well Goten's appetite hasn't changed." Juliana laughed. I looked over at Lil Tak and he couldn't stop staring at her. I could see that another one of my friends had fallen into the whole crush scheme. This was going to be annoying! We ordered our pizzas and dug in…well Goten and me did anyways.

"That's rude! I'm five minutes late and you start eating without me." A voice, which could only be registered as Fujitaka onna herself, said. We stood up, looked around and saw her standing there with her arms folded. As I had predicted, Gohan's theory was incorrect.  CJ looked exactly the same except a little taller, a little thinner and she no longer kept her hair inside her hat. Of course, Goten could not stop staring at her.

"Hey Ceej!" Lil Tak grinned. CJ raised an eyebrow.

"No way is that Takeshi Yamamoto!" CJ said, somewhat surprised. Lil Tak nodded. "Growth spurt right?"

"Yah huh!" Lil Tak said. CJ surveyed the rest of us.

"Looks like everyone went through their own growth spurt." CJ smirked. "Nice hair cut Goten."

"Arigatou." Goten said shyly. He had cut his hair short but still a little bit spiky.

"What can I say Trunks? The Pansy Potter look is still going for ya. Even after all this time." CJ smirked.

"Shut up!" I yelled. The others laughed and we sat down and ate our pizza.

Even though we had all changed, it was nice to see that we were still the best of friends. But high school was just two weeks away. With us having changed so much on the outside, would we fit in? Would we still hang together? Good lord, I was starting to sound like a TV narrator then!

"So, what were you guys up to this summer?" Goten asked.

"Went to a biology camp. It was cool but gross." Juliana replied, she then made a face and pushed away her extra cheese pizza. (If ya know how cheese is made, then you'll see where I'm going with this.)

"Spent some time with my mom and her recruits. There are some real cool guys in the army, plus I got taught how to handle fire arms." Lil Tak said, grinning.

"You did?! No fair!" I said frowning.

"Hey, your hands are living fire arms Trunks." Juliana pointed out.

"What did you do for the summer CJ?" Goten asked.

"I went to a martial arts tourney in America with Marron and her parents." CJ replied.

"Marron?! As in our Marron?!" I asked surprised.

"Um, yah. Although I didn't know she belonged to you. Is there something you're not telling us?" CJ said. I blushed furiously.

"C'mon! Marron is like my little sister." I replied.

"But Trunks, you already have a little sister. And her name is Bra." Goten said. I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore him.

"There's no need to get testy Trunks. And Marron isn't a little kid you know. She's a year younger than I am." CJ replied.

"Whatever." I replied. I looked over and saw Gohan in the Burger King, mouthing 'I'm warning you'. I spat out my cola and almost choked.

"What's the matter Trunks? You look like you saw a ghost." Goten said.

"No, I saw a mystic." I replied.

"You mean Gohan is stalking us?!" Goten asked. The other three raised an eyebrow.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." I said shaking my head. I looked back inside the Burger King and Gohan was gone. "You don't wanna know."

To Be Continued…

Well kiddies, there you go. The first chapter of many to come…how quickly…um, well I have finals coming up so updates will be scarce. Sorry! *runs from angry readers* 


	2. How Did Trunks Become So Shy Around Girl...

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter Two: How Did Trunks Become So Shy Around Girls? or Teenage Hormones start a runnin'!     **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball Z characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

A/N: Well I'm glad you guys liked the other chapter! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten… 

"Remind me again why I have to through this emotionally wounding stage of life. I seem to have forgotten in my state of cynicism." CJ sighed.

"Because if you don't then you'll end up working at a burger joint when you're forty." Juliana replied.

"No, I asked you why **I** have to go through with this. My parents are rich and no matter how much they hate me it wouldn't be good socially if they let me work in a burger joint." CJ said. I couldn't help but feel bad for CJ, even if she was exaggerating a bit. "And don't look at me like that Son, I am NOT exaggerating."

We stood outside the massive building known as Orange Star High School. I had heard a lot of stories about this place from my brother. It's where he first met Videl and who knew, maybe this would be the place where I finally confessed my feelings for CJ and we lived happily ever after. Note to self: no more reading bedtime stories to Pan.

"Well all I know is this is the place where I'll be a legend. The envy of all the guys and the attraction of all the girls. Aah, it's so sad to think of all the hearts I'll break here." Trunks said, dramatically clutching his chest.

"Trunks please. If anyone will be breaking hearts it'll be Lil Tak." CJ huffed. "You're like a boy band version of him."

"Well I dunno…" Lil Tak said blushing. I wish CJ thought that about me…(A/N: Aawwww!)

"What? Have you got a thing from him now?" Trunks asked.

"Of course not. I mean, no offence Tak but you're like my brother or something." CJ said. "And if that comment is spread around I'll be forced to tan your hides." She walked into the school building and we hurried after her.

"Woah…" We all breathed as we took in the size of the place. A couple of guys saw us and started laughing.

"Well, what do you know Matt? We've got ourselves some genuine freshmen!" The blonde said. The redhead, or Matt, smirked evilly.

"I say we do Steve. And my, my, my ain't this one pretty?" Matt said looking over Juliana. Juliana blushed and giggled stupidly. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Her name is none of your business." Lil Tak said, standing in front of Matt. He totally towered over him it was so cool! "What do you want?"

"We were just checking out the new deliveries. And you, my tall nemesis, just made the black list. See ya around stretch." Matt said. "And I hope I'll be seeing you as well sweetie." Matt winked and he and Steve walked off.

"What in the blue hell is your problem?!" Juliana said, smacking Lil Tak in the arm. Lil Tak looked confused.

"Did Jules just say 'what in the blue hell'?" I asked.

"Yah huh." Trunks replied.

"Dude, didn't we write that down as one of the signs of the apocalypse?" CJ asked.

"Yah huh." Trunks replied.

"I was just sticking up for ya Jules! Those guys look like…"

"Someone that would make Manny look innocent?" Trunks offered.

"Yeah." Lil Tak said.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you! The next time I want your help, I'LL ASK FOR IT!" Juliana shrieked before walking off.

"Woah. What the heck was that?" I asked.

"That was teenage hormones at work." CJ said. "I have nine sisters and I see this everyday. Juliana is one of those 'boy crazy' girls. Good lord, I hope I don't turn out like that when I hit thirteen."

"This is going to be hard, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yah huh." Trunks replied.

"Good grief Mop Top, ya sound like a broken record." CJ sighed.

Later at lunch… 

"What is the matter with him today?" Lil Tak asked. He was talking about Trunks, who was currently huddled up, shivering and muttering nervously.

"What do you mean _today_?" CJ said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." I said with my mouth full. "He won't tell me what happened."

"First swallow and then talk Goten. Boys are so disgusting." Juliana said.

"Hey, lay off him. He can eat how he likes." CJ said. All that was going around in my head was 'YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!'

"Well maybe I can fill you in on all the details!" A voice said. We looked up and saw a brown-haired girl who was chewing on a string of strawberry liquorish.

"And you are?" CJ asked.

"Oops, I knew I forgot something. Sorry!" The girl said as she sat down. "The name's Remy."

"Remy? But, isn't that a guy's name?" Juliana asked.

"Yah, my real name is Ramona but Remy is a nickname coz I got a mad obsession with comic books and a certain comic book character." Remy said. (First person to get that reference FULLY CORRECT gets a guest appearance in the next chapter!) She seemed like a nice girl but kind of hyperactive. "I saw what happened to Trunks."

"Really? What was it?" I asked.

"Yah, and don't leave out any details." CJ said.

"Okay, here's what happened…"

**FLASHBACK**

Trunks walked out of homeroom with a confident smile on his face. Every girl in his homeroom class was checking him out. He was already sure that he was going to be a legend at this school. Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath him rumble. He looked behind him and paled. Girls. Literally hundreds of them were running towards him. Even older girls were chasing after him. Trunks tried to run away but he only got to the end of the corridor and there in front of him were even more girls.

"How many girls go to this school anyway?!" Trunks yelled before he was trampled on.

"I GOT HIS SHOE!"

"I GOT HIS SOCK!!"

"I GOT HIS SHIRT!!"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLPP!!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"There were girls all over him and touching him in places I don't even want to think about." Remy said, shuddering. "Poor kid. He'll never be the same."

"Well it serves him right. Boasting about being a legend in this school blah, blah, blah. It's instant karma." Juliana said.

"Harsh lady." Remy commented.

"You a freshman too Remy?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a drag though. I always though high school would be more exciting than this." Remy sighed. "Well I'd better go, I'm probably bothering you."

"No, sit and stay. We're in the same boat as you are Remy." Lil Tak said. Remy grinned. The doors of the cafeteria burst open.

"There he is! It's Trunks!" A girl screamed. Poor Trunks! He snapped out of his daze and got on his feet.

"Goten, if I don't make it out alive I want you to have my Lord of the Rings memorabilia collection." Trunks said as he zoomed off.

"Cool…what's memorability?" I asked.

"Memorabilia Goten." Juliana corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?" I said. The crowd of girls ran over to us.

"Which way did he go?!" One of them asked. She was wearing **way** too much make up and it made look like a clown!

"That way." CJ said pointing in the direction Trunks had gone. They zoomed after him. "Well that's my good deed for the day."

"Nice to see the crowd has dispersed." Remy said, gulping down a bottle of Coke in one go.

"You mean there were more of them before?!" Lil Tak asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Heh, guess all the senior girls lost interest." Juliana smirked.

"No, all the freshman and sophomore girls have gone. Guess they thought they didn't stand a chance with all the competition." Remy said. We all face-faulted.

Later that day… 

"Did I mention just how much high school rocks?" CJ said, although she didn't look too happy about it.

"Wait, just this morning you called it an 'emotionally wounding stage of life'. What changed your mind?" Lil Tak asked.

"Trunks getting harassed. It's probably the closest I've come to laughing." CJ stated.

"You remind me a lot of that cartoon character Daria." Remy said. We all cowered expecting CJ to bite poor Remy's head off.

"Thanks. She was my idol growing up. Although she was lucky, she only had **one** preppie sister." CJ said. Well that was unexpected.

"We've got to go to my brother's house Trunks. So will you please come out of the boys bathroom?!" I asked. We were all waiting outside for Trunks to come out.

"NO! This is the once place that I will be safe from those evil beasts!" Trunks said. "You can't make me come out."

"If you don't come out then I'll be forced to tell them where you are." I said.

"…You wouldn't!"

"Ooh, hardball Goten!" CJ said. Trunks sighed.

"Fine! But we get there as soon as poss." Trunks said running out of the boys' room, grabbing my arm and speeding away.

"Are they always like that?" Remy asked.

"No. It's usually Goten that freaks out about girls." Juliana commented. We got to Gohan's house in about ten seconds.

"HEY NII-CHAN!!" I yelled causing Gohan to yell and fall out of his chair. Pan started to giggle from her highchair. "If it isn't my favourite niece!" I walked over to Pan and ruffled her hair.

"Goten! We've got more pressing issue to discuss with your brother! Stop talking to the baby!" Trunks yelled. Pan pouted and threw a spoonful of her baby food at Trunks. It hit his face and she giggled hysterically. "Wow, a Son wasting food. Wonders never cease."

"What's up?" Gohan asked, getting up from the floor.

"I got jumped by three hundred girls today Gohan!!" Trunks exclaimed.

"C'mon, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Gohan asked.

"No, it's true nii-chan. All the girls in the school jumped him! Then the younger girls gave up because there was too much competition!" I said. Gohan face-faulted.

"Gosh, you poor guy! When I went to that school I only got stalked. I never got jumped!" Gohan said.

"I think it's because I'm cooler than you Gohan." Trunks said.

"No way. It's because CJ keeps tipping the girls off to where you are." I said, munching on a sandwich. Trunks fumed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS YOUR CRUSH GOTEN I'M GONNA KICK HER TEETH IN!!" Trunks yelled.

"Well if you do that then all the psycho girls will jump you. They'll see you as a 'bad boy'. I got that rep for a while when I almost beat up Josh Harris." Gohan reminisced. Trunks groaned.

"That's it!! I'm swearing off girls until high school!" Trunks declared. Gohan laughed.

"I give you two weeks Trunks."

"Thanks for the support Gohan…"

To Be Continued…

Well it was short and kind of 1-D but it's a chapter and it got uploaded. That's all I got to say.


	3. Chapter Three: That ‘Special’ classGet O...

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter Three: That 'Special' class/Get Over It Goten!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball Z characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

A/N: Okies, Heaven's Angel was the first one to guess correctly. Remy's nickname is from the Cajun badass himself, Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit from the X-Men. So, he'll have a guest appearance in the next chapter. Oh yah, this chapter isn't going to be in anyone's POV k?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Juliana cried.

"Look, if it were up to me then I'd wait until you were in 10th grade. But with the new government and stuff like that you have to take this class." Ms Watton, the principal, said. Juliana narrowed her eyes.

"What if I don't attend the class?" Juliana said.

"Then you'll have to repeat the grade over and over until you do."

Outside the Principal's office… 

"I wonder how she's doing in there." Trunks wondered.

"There is no way that they're going to change the school's curriculum just because you boys and Jules get squirmy about…" CJ said.

"Don't say it!" Trunks cried. CJ rolled her eyes.

"You are such a pansy!" CJ said. Trunks frowned.

"I am NOT a pansy!" Trunks retorted.

"Ooh, nice comeback. It left my head spinning so fast I think I'm going to throw up. Oh no, it's not the comeback that's making me sick. It's you and your pansy ways." CJ replied. Goten and Lil Tak looked blankly at the two of them.

"Geez, the two of you fight like a married couple." Remy commented. Goten's face fell and CJ and Trunks both looked furious. "Oops. Bad figure of speech?"

"You could say that." Lil Tak said, trying hard to repress his laughter. 

"AAH!! THAT IS SUCH AN INJUSTICE!!" Juliana came out of the office looking pale.

"Look out, Wufei has entered the building." Remy said. The others looked at her puzzled. "Okay, my fault. That show was a little ahead of your time."

"What did she say? Do we have to take the class?!" Trunks asked.

"We have to or else we…we…we get held back until we do." Juliana said.

"Woo hoo! I'm okay for another year. I'm already one ahead anyway." Goten said grinning. Trunks grabbed his collar.

"You are NOT leaving me alone in that class Goten. If I have to suffer then so do you." Trunks said.

"Oh for crying out loud!! It's just a class like any other!" CJ said. "Sheesh, you'd think it was the end of the world or something."

"It is!! They're gonna rob us of our innocence!!" Juliana cried.

"What innocence?! Goten's the only one who has any left!" CJ retorted.

"Hey!" Trunks said.

"She's right." Goten said.

"Still…it was a cheap shot."

"Well like it or not, 5th period today we are going to that class." CJ said.

"Well, this isn't surprising." Lil Tak said, looking at a sheet of paper. "They've changed the name of the module."

"Really? To what?" Remy asked.

"Health And Science: Human Reproduction." Lil Tak said.

"They make it sound like we're studying frogs from the Amazon or something." Remy laughed.

"It says here that they changed it so that the students wouldn't feel distressed." Lil Tak said.

"Yah right. They changed it so that some overprotective parent doesn't cause trouble or try to sue them." CJ said.

"Well in any case, it makes me feel better." Goten said.

"But Goten, we still have to learn the same stuff…" Trunks tried to say but Goten plugged his fingers in his ears.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!! I am not listening!" Goten said.

Later on… 

"This is so stupid." CJ sighed.

"CJ's right. Will you just go inside?!" Lil Tak yelled.

"No way! Nuh uh! There is no way you are going to get me into that classroom!!" Juliana shrieked. A tall, good-looking guy walked pass.

"Excuse me." He said. Juliana took one look at him and rushed into the classroom after him. The rest of the gang sweat-dropped and walked in after her. Soon after, the class settled and awaited their teacher.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Juliana said.

"Jules, take it as a good thing." Trunks said.

"If she's not here in ten minutes, then we can leave." Lil Tak grinned.

"Who told you that?!" Trunks demanded.

"I did, got a problem?" CJ said, scowling at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes at her.

"Let's just leave now, it doesn't look like she's coming." Trunks said as he got up. Just as he was about to leave, a woman in her early forties walked in the door.

"Sit down young man, I can't escape from this class and neither can you." The woman said.

"See?! Even our teacher doesn't want to be here." Juliana pointed out. Trunks sat down and the woman cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, I am Ms Langdon. I would've been Mrs Sharp but it didn't work out that way." Ms Langdon said bitterly. "Welcome to forty embarrassing minutes you will never forget. We shall start with the process."

"Um, Trunks? Do you think that I could hide in your desk?" Goten said.

"Hide in your own desk!" Trunks retorted.

"That's too obvious! She'll find me in there!" Goten said. Lil Tak couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Now, this part of the course used to start when a man and a woman yadda, yadda, yadda but now it's all changed. You can just shank any member of the opposite sex that just happens to walk by. You can ask my ex-fiancé if you don't believe me." Ms Langdon said.

"Well this is going to be interesting." CJ said putting her hands behind her head.

Forty Minutes Later… 

"I will see you all on Thursday." Ms Langdon said as the bell went. The gang came out of the room embarrassed, except CJ, who just looked horrified.

"I can't speak…at all." Juliana said.

"Well then, I guess this class had some uses." Trunks said. He looked over to Goten and his face was crimson red. "Heh, Goten you look like a tomato man."

"Sh-sh-shut up!! That was absolute horror! And we have to go back the day after tomorrow." Goten said, filled with fear. CJ put her hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Don't worry Goten, it'll be fine. We had to learn about this sometime I suppose…still, we can go on a destruction spree if you like." CJ said. Goten looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks but I think my mom would kill me if I wrecked anymore stuff." Goten replied.

"Ceej, we gotta get going. Sensei will kill us if we're late again." Lil Tak said. CJ sweat-dropped and nodded. The two of them took off.

"I'm hungry. Anybody up for junk food?" Remy asked. Everyone agreed and they went on their way to Burger King.

At Burger King… 

"So Goten, how's the whole CJ crush thing going?" Trunks asked. Goten sighed.

"It's not going at all. I don't wanna ruin our friendship but…oy vey." Goten sighed again.

"Woah, woah, woah! Goten has the hots for CJ?!! As in 'everybody get the hell outta my way and you may not get hurt' CJ?!" Remy asked. "And you all know about this?!"

"Yep, everyone except Ms Fujitaka." Trunks replied. Remy raised her eyebrows.

"Yowza, that's hard." Remy said. "You got strange choices Goten."

"Hey, don't say that about her! I like CJ! And I don't know what to do about it!" Goten said, as he proceeded to stuff a Whopper into his mouth.

"Ew." Juliana said. "You know what you need?"

"A gun?" Goten suggested.

"No!" Juliana replied, shocked.

"You're right. That wouldn't even scratch my skin. Nuclear?"

"What I meant was you need to get over CJ!" Juliana said.

"It's not as easy as you think!" Goten retorted.

"He's right you know. He can't just wake up one morning and say 'you know what? I'm not gonna pine over CJ today'." Trunks said sarcastically. Juliana narrowed her eyes.

"Yes he can!! Girls like you Goten!" Juliana said.

"For some reason, they're attracted to you…" Trunks muttered.

"Weren't you paying attention in class? There is a reason Trunks." Goten pointed out. Trunks spat out his cola.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT DAMNED CLASS!" Trunks yelled, causing everyone in the place to look at them. Trunks blushed embarrassed and cleared his throat.

"We need to get you a girlfriend. It doesn't have to be serious since we're only in the Freshman year of high school…" Juliana said, tapping her fingers on her head as if she were accessing a mainframe computer inside her head.

"I can't just date somebody just because it's convenient Jules!" Goten protested.

"Somebody should've told that to J-Lo before she divorced Ben Affleck the second time…" Remy commented, chewing on some fries.

"I don't agree with you Jules. I don't think Goten should have to date another girl." Trunks said. The others looked at him in shock. "What?"

"You think that I should keep on liking CJ?!" Goten asked.

"Hell no! I think you should give up girls altogether!" Trunks said. The others face-faulted.

"Figures." Juliana said.

"Well I think that both of you are wrong." Remy added. "If Goten truly loves CJ then let him be. She probably hasn't hit her time yet."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"She probably isn't interested in guys yet. You know, 'everyone develops at his or her own rate'. That kinda crap." Remy explained. Goten's face lit up.

"Now you've gone and done it." Trunks sighed.

"Done what?"

"Given him hope. For Goten, hope is like an anti-depressant drug." Trunks replied.

"Goten, why don't we work out a compromise? You can date other girls until CJ hits her time or whatever the hell Remy said." Juliana said.

"That could work, I don't agree, but it could work." Remy said.

"Hmph." Trunks stated.

"What about you?" Goten asked, with a sly grin on his face. "When will you get together with a girl?"

"I have my reasons Goten!" Trunks replied. "Women are very scary creatures. And they can't control themselves around me. Therefore, until I find a sane member of their species I will remain a bachelor." Trunks got up and Goten followed after.

"See ya girls." Goten said, turning to Trunks. "I don't know what to do with you guys. You're acting as if I could pick up any girl I wanted! Trunks, can you point out even one girl that likes me for me?" Goten said. Before Trunks could reply, the boys found themselves in a heap on the floor. They got up and saw that they had bumped into a blonde girl.

"Hey Sadie. Sorry we bumped into you." Goten said. 

Sadie blushed and shyly uttered. "Hi Goten."

"Damn girls! You never look where you're going!" Trunks seethed.

"Hi Goten." Sadie repeated.

"Um, yeah. Hi." Goten said, raising an eyebrow. Trunks smirked mischievously as if a light bulb had appeared above his head.

"Thank you Dende." Trunks said. "We gotta go now Sadie. Bye!" Trunks grabbed Goten by the arm and sped off.

"Hi Goten."

At Trunks' House…

"She does NOT Trunks!" Goten protested.

"Oh come on Goten! The girl was practically drooling when she saw you! She has the hots for you!" Trunks said. His parents walked in.

"Who has the hots for who?" Bulma asked. Trunks looked at his parents and shook his head.

"I don't even know if I can look at you the same way anymore." Trunks said.

"What the hell are you talking about boy?" Vegeta asked. Trunks just shook his head, grabbed Goten and went up to his room. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Anyway! Goten, Sadie obviously likes you. Why don't you ask her out?" Trunks asked.

"Hmm, maybe it's because I have no feelings for her whatsoever!" Goten replied.

"Don't try sarcasm Goten, it doesn't suit you."

"Trunks…"

"Look Goten, I'm not saying this to upset you but you can't go pining over CJ for the rest of your life! She may never be interested in you and that's her loss but…you need to forget about her for now. Maybe you two will get together in the future." Trunks said. Goten sighed.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot." Goten said. "But if this doesn't work I'll kill you!"

"Ha! Like you could!" Trunks said haughtily.

Thursday… 

"I can't face this class again! I just can't take it!" Trunks said. "I can't even look my parents in the eye!"

"Same here, not that I could before anyway." CJ stated. "But I'm not a wimp like you so I'm going in anyways." Reluctantly, the rest of the gang followed suit. Ms Langdon walked in, wheeling in a TV.

"Oh my…" Juliana said, with a pale face. She started poking Lil Tak in the back.

"What is it?!" Lil Tak asked.

"She's gonna show us porn!!" Juliana hissed.

"THE HELL??!!" Lil Tak yelled.

"Yes Mr Yamamoto. This is a TV set." Ms Langdon said. Lil Tak blushed, embarrassed. "Now, on Tuesday we studied the process. Now we will discuss the result. Babies."

"Eeew!" Juliana said. Ms Langdon switched on the tape to a woman who was screaming and yelling in a hospital.

"Boys and girls, here we have a woman delivering a baby." Ms Langdon said.

'Keep pushing Miss."

'I AM PUSHING YOU QUACK!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGG!'

'Dr, we have a head.'

"Kami-sama! Is that where that things pops out from?!" Trunks squeaked.

"So, this is the reason my mother loathes me so much. Better add it to the list." CJ remarked.

"There's a list?" Remy asked.

"Of course. Though, I've lost count of how many reasons are on it. I've been writing that list since I was five." CJ replied. Remy sweat-dropped.

"And there is the baby." Ms Langdon said.

"Woah! You mean our mothers had to go through that just because our dad's couldn't control themselves?!?!" Goten exclaimed.

"It's not exactly like that…" Remy tried to say.

"Dude! When I go home, I'm so gonna kick my dad in the leg!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Oy…" Remy sighed.

'Waaaaaaah! Wahhhhh!'

'Aww, that's my little boy! He's beautiful.'

"Typical. I knew it was going to be a boy." Juliana said.

"How can a boy be beautiful?" Goten wondered.

"Hey Goten, that Sadie chick's been staring at you." Trunks said. "It's creepy man."

"She's not staring baka, she's making eyes. It's so romantic." Juliana gushed. "You should ask her out Goten."

"And why should he?! Is my best friend not good enough for him?!" Lil Tak hissed.

"Nobody said that! She's just not paying attention to him now. Guy!" Juliana replied. "It's now or never Goten."

"Um…" Goten looked at his friends. Juliana seemed to be the only one pushing this. He looked over at CJ and sighed. Trunks, Remy and Juliana did agree on one thing, CJ wouldn't notice him and he was starting to see that they were right.

"Son? You okay?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. I am now." Goten said as he walked over to the girl that was staring at him.

"Geez, finally! I was starting to worry about that boy." CJ remarked.

"CJ!" Lil Tak said.

"What? He was walking around like a wounded dog or something." CJ said.

"Hi, your name is Sadie right?" Goten asked slyly.

"It begins." Remy said.

"What in the hell are you talking about woman?" Trunks demanded.

"You shall see."

The next week… 

"Hey Trunks. What's up?" Lil Tak greeted.

"I'm still grounded cos I kicked my Dad. Goten got off easy! His mom thought he was sweet." Trunks said.

"Figures." CJ remarked.

"Where in the heck is Goten anyway? I can't find him anywhere." Trunks said.

"As usual Trunks, it's like you live under a boulder." Juliana said. "Goten is at lunch."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Trunks asked.

"Coz he's at lunch with his harem, that's why." Lil Tak replied.

"…Did you just say harem?!" Trunks said.

"Look, here they come now." Juliana pointed. Trunks turned around and sure enough Goten was surrounded by loads of good-looking girls. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe my eyes." Trunks said. "The poor soul, he doesn't know what he's in for."

"I told you. It has begun. And it is only going to get worse." Remy said.

"I don't see what your problem is. He's just having fun. If those girls are sheep-like enough to follow him that's their fault." CJ said. "It's not like he was saving himself for anyone." The gang all sweat-dropped.

To Be Continued…

Woooo!! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Next chapter will be coming up shortly. I hope ^_^() 


	4. Let's Get Married!

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter Four: Let's Get Married!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragonball Z characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

A/N: This chapter is going to be a little…well it's a basic storyline that happens in every single show that involves adolescence that I can think of. So, enjoy. ^_^ Oh yah, the kids have aged again. They are now in the sophomore grade okay?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten… 

"You have got to be kidding!" CJ and Trunks yelled in unison. I looked over and smirked. This was going to be an interesting debate.

"I'm afraid I'm not kiddies." Mrs Sanders said. This woman was over sugared as a child. She says everything with a smile. Kinda like that mom on that show that was back in time. I forgot what it's called. Gohan used to watch it all the time. "It's part of the course."

"But we're only teenagers! We still have our whole lives ahead of us!" Trunks protested.

"The rest of your classmates don't seem to mind." Mrs Sanders pointed out.

"Oh what do they know? They're hormone bombs waiting to explode!" CJ said. I laughed softly at her comment and looked at all the others glaring daggers at her. "Oh grow up!"

"Mr Briefs, Ms Fujitaka. Please sit down and stop causing a fuss about all this. It's just two weeks!" Mrs Sanders pleaded. Still smiling may I add.

"Two weeks of total torture!" Trunks argued.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs Sanders said. They both sat down. "Whether you like it or not, you will be put into pairs and in those pairs you will get married."

"Kuso…" They both muttered.

"After the first week, you will each get an egg which you will have to take care of as your baby." Mrs Sanders finished. "Now, since you're not quite mature enough to choose your own partners, I will choose for you."

"So, I'm not mature enough to pick my own wife but I'm mature enough to have a wife and a child. I have to say, I'm a little insulted." Lil Tak said. Remy laughed. 

I really wasn't paying much attention to my friends at this moment. I was concentrating on whom I was going to get paired up with on this project. I know in the past year, it seemed like I was completely over my first crush CJ but…there was still something inside me that wished I would get paired up with CJ. I mean, dating all the girls in the freshman and sophomore years was cool but there was something about an unattainable girl that was just so fascinating.

"Goten, you will be paired with Paresu." Mrs Sanders said. Great, paired with the new girl. Paresu had just transferred here a few weeks ago and was already Ms Popular. She looked down her nose at people like us and, well, I really did not like her. She came over and sat next to me.

"You must feel so privileged to sit next to me." Paresu smiled.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." I smirked.

"Really?" Paresu asked.

"Yep. About me though." I replied. She scowled and turned her head away from me. Great, I was going to be in a marriage like Trunks' parents.

"Adam, you will be paired with Juliana." Mrs Sanders. A small 'yay!' was heard from Juliana. Adam turned around to look at her and she blushed a deep crimson. He smiled at her and, if it was possible, she blushed even more! She had been after this guy for a year, ever since she saw him in our human reproduction class. Okay, that didn't come out quite like I wanted it to.

Later… 

"This assignment sucks ass." I sighed.

"No it doesn't!" Juliana protested.

"Shouldn't you be off with your new husband?" I asked but when I looked over at her she was gone.

"You've really done it now. I feel sorry for Adam." Lil Tak said, shaking his head.

"I agree with Jules. It won't be so bad." Remy said.

"Well that's because you got paired with a friend! I got paired with a stuck-up bitch." I muttered.

"Language my boy!" Lil Tak said, even though I know he agreed with me about Paresu.

"He's right though." Trunks said. "All I know is this assignment is going to be a piece of cake for me."

"I agree with you for once Mop Top. Single parents. What a concept!" CJ smirked. "We have the first whole week off with no assignments." Paresu walked up to me.

"Goten honey, we have to go." Paresu said mockingly. Trunks snickered.

"Why?" I asked.

"To work on our assignment. Duh!" She replied. Wow, I hadn't heard anyone except Jules use that word for ages. Freak show.

"I don't have to go if I don't want to. I really don't care if I fail this course. I'm acing gym, art, music, English and Math. It'll even out." I replied and walked off. Or at least, I tried to but she stopped me dead in my tracks.

"No one, and I mean no one walks away from me when I'm talking." Paresu scowled.

"Well there's a first time for everything sweet cheeks." I winked and tried to move but she stopped me again.

"The homework is we have to discuss our roles in a marital unit. Work, housing and money. That type of thing. So we have to actually work together on this. Unlike you, I actually want to graduate high school. I'm not going to fail because of a geek like you."

"Technically, I'm not a geek. I'm the school hunk. You may want to know that for future references." I grinned. Usually, I didn't act this way around girls. But she was really testing my patience. I swear, if she weren't a girl I would have…

"Whatever. My house, after school, 5 o clock. Be there or I'll hunt you down." Paresu seethed.

"Funny, you look more like a greyhound than a bloodhound to me. Guess that's my mistake."

"You are totally impossible!" Paresu shrieked and stormed off.

"Nicely handled grasshopper, I have taught you well." CJ smirked. I just frowned. "What's up with you?"

"This is going to be a nightmare. I hate pushy girls like that! She only thinks of what other people perceive of her." I sighed.

"How do you know that?" Remy asked.

"What are you implying Rem?"

"All I'm saying is you only know what you've heard about her. That's all she knows about you as well. I think you should at least give her a chance before you condemn her to being a Molly Ringwald character." Remy said.

"Always the voice of reason, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Remy just wanna be fair, Mon ami." Remy said, imitating her namesake.

"You know, it's really creepy when you do that." Trunks stated. I suppose Remy was right, I should give Paresu a chance before I make judgements about her. I'll just make judgements after I see her tonight. Heh.

Later that day, at Adam's… 

"Okay, so you are an accountant and I am a lawyer. Cool, we both got big paying jobs huh?" Adam said, but all Juliana could do was make eyes at him. Adam sighed. "We have to work Juliana."

"Whatever you say hubby." Juliana smiled. Adam sighed again.

"Maybe I should've joined with Trunks." Adam said. Juliana face-faulted.

"What?! You'd rather Trunks be your partner?!" Juliana demanded.

"What I meant was maybe I should've done the whole single parent thing…" Adam said.

"Oh. Phew!" Juliana sighed.

"Although, what you said wouldn't be such a bad idea." Adam grinned. Juliana looked pale.

"Okay…ahem, let's get to work." Juliana said.

_**Good. That ought to keep her off my back until we finish this project.**_ Adam snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!"

At Paresu's… 

"This is an outrage! How could he do this to me?!" Paresu cried.

"I dunno. I think it's kind of fitting. You being a…"

"Say it and I'll kebab your head."

"I like my job."

"That's because your job is respectable! Being a housewife isn't respectable!"

"But your job is easy! You get to watch TV all day. And cook food! Cooking is fun!"

"Maybe that's how your family operates, where everything grows in your backyard and you're lucky to even get terrestrial television. Real life is not like that." Paresu said.

"You take that back! What gives you the right to make fun of me and my family?" I demanded. It had been like this for hours! She wasn't happy with anything. We had a roof over our head, food on the table and enough left over for me to be driving a Lexus. Oh yes, a Lexus but Princess Stick-Up-Her-Butt still wasn't satisfied. I swear, if I ever marry someone this picky I will probably hang myself.

"I have the right because I'm higher up in the social hierarchy! That's what gives me the right!"

"I can't believe you are so stuck up!"

"I can't believe you are such a communist!"

"Communist?! The hell?!"

"You think everyone should be treated exactly the same as everyone else!"

"That's called humanity not communism, you creature from the void!" At this moment I realised we were arguing like a married couple. Freaky.

"You muscle bound moron!"

"High maintenance hussy!"

"You Casanova wannabe!"

"You Britney Spears clone!" Before I could even question what the hell she was doing, she leaned in and kissed me very passionately. Before I could question what the hell I was doing, I found myself returning her kiss. Finally, when we pulled apart we stared at each other in shock.

"What the hell have I done?!" I cried.

"You?! What about me?! I just kissed a…I can't even complete that sentence!" Paresu said, her face red. I grabbed my jacket. "Where are you going?"

"I dunno. Out! Away from this place." I slammed the door behind me and walked outside into the cool, crisp night. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Trunks' number.

"Hello?" Trunks said.

"I have committed an evil sin."

"Goten?"

"Yeah, it's me. I have a confession to make."

"I'm not exactly ordained…"

"Trunks!"

"Gomen. Go ahead."

"Paresu kissed me."

"Well that's her fault, how is that a sin? Wait…you didn't kiss her back did you?!"

"Um…"

"GOTEN!"

"I'm…"

"Don't even try to apologise! This is an evil act! You know how women are!"

"But…"

"Now that you've kissed her she'll want to marry you!"

"I don't think…"

"Exactly! You don't think!"

"Hey! I already fell bad enough as it is! I don't need you to give me a lecture!" I said angrily.

"Okay. Gomen."

"Trunks, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, do you like her?"

"NANI?!"

"Answer the question baka."

"No. I think she is a horrible, stuck-up person!"

"Aah, so that's why you kissed her."

"…You've lost me."

"You kissed her our of lust. You hated her so much that you just wanted to do something about it. And at your age, you did what's normal."

"Oh."

"So, don't wig too much over it."

"How'd you get so smart all of a sudden?"

"I've been watching re-runs of old TV shows."

"Thanks Trunks."

"No problemo G."

"The hell?"

"Heh. Never mind."

Well, I went back that night and sorted things out with Paresu. We both agreed that the universe had something to do with what happened and decided to forget about it. But, we weren't the only ones feeling sparks that night…

At Remy's… 

"So, it looks like I go to work and you stay at home. Interesting." Remy said.

"Why would you say that?" Lil Tak asked.

"I dunno. You always seemed like an outdoors kind of guy. Doing stuff with your hands and junk."

"Really?"

"Well you got the build for it…" Remy muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing important." Remy smiled. "Um, you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Sure, you got Coke?" Lil Tak asked.

"Coming right up." Remy said. Lil Tak put his feet up on the table and read over the rest of the assignment.

"Well, at least I can catch that A-Team Marathon while I'm at home." Lil Tak said. Remy sat back down with a Coke for him and a Sprite for her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Remy replied. "So, what's one of our 'marital obstacles' that we have to overcome?"

"Well, the one for today says…" Lil Tak looked it over and blushed slightly. "It says that a year after we are married, I meet an old friend from college. Things get a little carried away and I have an, ahem, affair. How will you, Remy, overcome this knowing that you are pregnant and haven't told your husband yet?"

"Woah, that's a bit heavy for the first assignment!" Remy chuckled. "It sounds like one of my mom's daytime TV shows. Okay, um, since I'm with child and all, I would not want this marriage to go to waste so we sit and talk about it."

"Okay." Lil Tak said, obviously nervous. "You wanted to talk to me honey?"

"Yes. I know about your fling with that slut from college. What do you have to say for yourself?" Remy said, trying hard not to laugh. Lil Tak took her hands and held them in his. Then, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Baby, I know I've done an unforgivable thing to you and I'll understand if you hate me. I was stupid that night and I don't know what made me do it but I can't live without you in my life. I love you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Lil Tak said, with a sincere look on his face. Moving in closer to her he said, "How was that?" Remy felt like melting into a puddle.

_**Wow…I never seen Tak in this light before. I think I'm going to faint!**_

"Um, yeah. That was…perfect." Remy said blushing intensely. Lil Tak leaned in closer and just as their lips were about to meet…

BLEEEP, BLEEEP.

"Um, Tak? I think your pants are ringing."

"Excuse me?!"

"Your cell phone dumb ass." Remy said, blushing even more. Lil Tak, embarrassed, backed away and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Lil Tak said. All Remy could hear was a very high-pitched voice coming from the other end. "Um, Jules? I'm kinda in the middle of something here…" The voice got even louder. "Why in the hell are you crying? Ohh…he really said that?! You sure know how to pick 'em…no I didn't mean that please don't cry!"

"I'm just gonna go, um, bathroom! Yeah." Remy said and darted up the stairs.

"Remy wait. Oy…" Lil Tak sighed and sat down as Juliana twittered on.

Yes, everyone was having fiascos of that sort. CJ's bomb theory was dead on, she and Trunks were having the most success in the class. And they never stopped rubbing it in our faces for the next week. Then came the day I had been dreading.

Egg Day… 

"Okay class, here's the day you've all been waiting for." Mrs Sanders chuckled happily. She was more excited than we were. "Now, I have all given you your eggs and a sheet indicating when you should feed it, change it's diaper and anything else the baby would need. If you break the egg, automatic failure for murder."

"Murder? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Juliana asked.

"Of course not!" Mrs Sanders said.

"Whatever you do, don't eat it Goten." Trunks sniggered.

"Don't tempt me." I replied. Trunks just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Trunks said. I just gave him a look that screamed 'you have got to be kidding me'. "Fine. It's that bad. It's only going to be for one more week. At least you're not in the same position in Jules."

"Yep, but I bet Adam would like you to be." I smirked. Trunks' eyes popped out of their sockets.

"THE HELL?!?!?!" He yelled and I couldn't help but collapse with laughter.

"Mr Briefs! We do not use that kind of language in my classroom! If you must proclaim something then say 'heck' please." Mrs Sanders said.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said sheepishly. "Thanks a lot Goten!"

"No problem babe."

"THE HECK?!?!"

"Much better Mr Briefs."

At the Son's… 

"Whose bright idea was this then?" Trunks said lying on the couch.

"Hers. She said that it was about time that we studied over at my house." I sighed.

"In other words, she wants to dig up dirt on you."

"Yep."

"And you allowed this because…"

"I'm not going to argue with that monstrosity of a human being. It's like she's pure evil in a supermodel's body."

"A usual combination. And since when have you been checking her out enough to make that judgement?" Trunks smirked…kind of. He was hanging his head upside down from the couch.

"Don't start Trunks."

"What?! I just made a casual joke on your slip up."

"Very funny. My sides are splitting."

"Don't try and be sarcastic, it doesn't suit you. Man, she's taking her time. Maybe she got lost." Trunks pondered. I just smirked slightly. "You intended that to happen, didn't you?"

"I may take after my father, but he is a master strategist in battle." I grinned.

"Very sly indeed." Trunks laughed. There was a loud knocking on the door. "Spoke to soon buddy." I got up and opened the door and there was my personal torturer. Although, she was more red-faced than usual.

"Hey, you took long getting here. Get lost or something?" I asked, repressing my laughter. She just gave me an icy look and slumped on the couch. She didn't seem to notice that Trunks was lying there. Trunks' face turned a blue shade and he froze.

"Can we get started already?" Paresu asked, annoyed.

"Of course princess but I think you need to remove yourself from my best friend." I said. Paresu looked underneath her and jumped up. Trunks dashed up and sat on the opposite side of the room.

"I never want to go through something like that ever again…" Trunks mumbled angrily. "Damn Goten and his stupid girls."

"She is not my girl dumbass!!" I yelled and then covered my mouth with my hand. She hadn't heard what he said and I just gave her full details. Open mouth, insert foot. Paresu, surprisingly, blushed and sat down on the couch.

"Um, let's just start okay?" Paresu said. She dug into her bag and took out the egg.

"You kept the egg in your bag?! With all your feminine products?! That poor child, warped for life." Trunks exclaimed.

"I think you need to go." I said grabbing Trunks by his shirt collar and dragging him to my room. "Stay in there and play video games with your kid!"

"Fine! But I should report your wife to social services!"

"SHE IS NOT MY WIFE BAKA!" I yelled. Geez, Trunks was getting so annoying. Note to self; get him a girl. Fast. I walked back in the room and saw Paresu changing the babies' so called diaper. She was humming a lullaby. After she had finished, she gave the egg a kiss. Usually, I would've freaked out if I saw a girl kissing an egg but it looked cute. Yes, I couldn't believe it either. She turned around and saw me.

"Goten, you startled me!" Paresu exclaimed.

"Sorry. How's the baby doing?" I asked, sitting down.

"Good. I'm putting her down for her nap."

"Oh, so we had a girl?"

"Mmm hmm."

"What's her name?"

"Ginger."

"Really?"

"Yeah huh. I called her that because she has these orange specks on her head."

"Ohh. That's cute." I said, trying not to stare at her. But I found that I couldn't help it.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I was so quick to be mean to you Goten. It's just my friends told me not to associate with you and your group."

"It's not really your fault I guess. The reason they hate me and my friends is because Trunks refuses to date the girls and everyone's just afraid of CJ and her razor tongue. Not to mention her iron clad fists."

"Aah, Fujitaka. The rebel of the school."

"Yep. She's a cool kid. A little temperamental though." I said. Paresu looked at me and started to blush.

"I would like to get to know you a little better, if that's okay with you." Paresu said. 

She totally caught me off guard with that statement. I felt my heart beating like a jackhammer. I hadn't felt this way since…CJ. I realised that I was truly and finally over her. But, did I really feel for Paresu? I looked at her and my heart beat faster. I think that I did.

"I'd like that very much." I said. I leaned in and kissed her softly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!! THAT IS GROSS SON GOTEN!!!" Trunks yelled. He appeared out of nowhere!!

"Looks like he ruined the moment." I sighed.

"We could ignore him." Paresu suggested.

"I'm all for that." I said, and resumed my activity.

"YUCK!! ARG!! LIFE SCARING IMAGES!! MUST CLEAN EYES!!" Trunks yelled. "Oy, I'm not gonna be able to stop them. Evil has taken over you Son Goten." He shook his head and returned to my room.

At school, near the lockers… 

(Back to 3rd person…)

"Project over, and I got an A." CJ said. "If it weren't such an easy A I would grin. Maybe."

"Me and Tak got a C." Remy said. CJ eyed them suspiciously.

"You know, you two haven't been able to look at each other lately. What happened?" CJ asked.

"NOTHING!" They both yelled.

"Whatever." CJ sighed. Juliana came buzzing next to the three of them with a big stupid grin on her face.

"I'm so happy! I got an A and a date with Adam." Juliana said.

"Huh?" Lil Tak asked. "I thought he liked Trunks."

"He only said that so that we could concentrate on work. He's such a cutie."

"And obviously smarter than most pretty boys." CJ remarked. "Speaking of which, where's Goten and Trunks?"

"Trunks said he had to go home and shower for some obscure reason. It had something to do with seeing Goten and Paresu kissing." Lil Tak replied. Remy smacked her forehead.

"So Spikes is dating the Cordelia Chase wannabe?" CJ said. "He usually has better taste than popular girls."

"Jealous, are we?" Juliana asked.

"Of course not baka. I'm just saying it's odd." CJ said.

"Well you had your chance." Lil Tak said. Remy sweat-dropped.

"It's like he's stupid on purpose." Remy muttered.

"I don't even like Goten like that…wait, what did you mean by that?" CJ asked, narrowing her eyes. Lil Tak sweated nervously.

"Nothing! I meant nothing." Lil Tak said. CJ just scowled and opened his locker. She fished her hand in and took out a poster of Ren and Stimpy.

"Tell me now you eeeediot, or Ren and Stimpy are recycled material." CJ threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt the boys!" Lil Tak said. "Goten was in love with you."

"NANI?!" CJ exclaimed. Lil Tak took the poster from her shocked self and tucked it away in his locker.

"He was CJ. It was in the past." Juliana said.

"WHAT?! I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T KNOW?!" CJ yelled, her eyebrow twitching violently. "You guys are unbelievable."

"We couldn't tell you. Goten didn't want us to." Remy explained. CJ just looked shocked. All she could say was

"Oy."

To Be Continued…

Well she found out. I know, it's an evil cliffhanger. Next chapter is Halloween special. Yep, it's gonna take me that long to get it out ^_^


	5. Holy Costume Capers Batman!

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter Five: Holy Costume Capers, Batman!!!**

Disclaimer: In short, I own Remy, CJ, Lil Tak, Juliana, Nick, Nat, and anon characters. I own nothing else.

A/N: Okay, as you may have noticed, the ages are a bit messed up in all of my stories seeing as they aren't in the original timeline. Marron's going to be coming into the story soon as one of the main characters so she's the same age as CJ. I can't remember how many years she's younger than Trunks and Goten in the anime. Anyways, enjoy the Halloween special. I know it's a bit early, but you guys wanted it. *Cackles evilly*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Trunks asked his depressed best friend as they walked through the halls of Orange Star High.

"Paresu's away. She's gone to her Aunt's in Kyoto and she's not going to be here for Halloween." Goten sighed sadly.

"Wow, that sucks. I mean, they make a holiday just for her and she's not even here to celebrate it with you." Trunks said. Goten shot him an icy look. "What? You used to make fun of the girls I dated."

"Yeah, but that's when you still had a pair." Goten replied.

"I'll ignore that comment since you are in a pathetic state." Trunks said, grinning.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend?" Goten asked. Trunks choked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Trunks cried. "Girls make me all nervous! You never know what they're thinking!"

"Plus they always seem to put their hands…"

"OKAY!! Enough scary imagery for today, thank you." Trunks said. He looked over at the student notice board. "Hello? What do we have here?" Goten looked at the flyer.

"A Halloween costume party? Trunks, you have got to be kidding me." Goten said.

"I'm not! We've never gone to one before!"

"That's because we agreed it was lame! There was a treaty and everything!"

"It'll take your mind off of Paresu."

"Nothing could Trunks."

"There's gonna be lots of girls in skin tight costumes. You've seen Justice League."

"…Okay, I'll go. But only to make sure you don't go alone." Goten said. Trunks raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Yeah right. So, we need costumes for this thing right?"

"Yep. What should we dress up as?"

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing about comic book characters. I specialise in…non comic book related things." Trunks said. Goten looked at him sceptically.

"Look, there's CJ. We can ask her." Goten said. He stood in CJ's path and she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey Ceej, what's up?"

"Nothing! I know absolutely nothing!" CJ yelled as her face began to turn red. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then back to the embarrassed girl.

"Yeah…" Trunks said. "What do you know about comic book characters?"

"Remy's the expert, Mop Top, not me." CJ said, returning to her usual tone.

"Okay, we'll go and ask her. Thanks CJ." Goten smiled. CJ's eyes shifted nervously.

"Yeah, okay. I'll, um, see you around. I mean, not like I want to or anything. Hehehehehehe. Oh shit. Bye." CJ said and dashed off leaving a gust of wind behind her. The boys just blinked in confusion.

"Geez, she's been acting weird lately." Goten commented.

"What do you mean lately? She's always been weird." Trunks said. "Anyways, the last thing you need right now is to be wiggin' over another girl. Let's go to Remy's after school."

"How are we going to explain to her why we need this info?"

"Remy's a nice girl. She's not exactly going to grill us."

Later at Remy's… 

"Trunks! Goten! What brings you guys here?" Remy said, while chewing on strawberry liquorish as the boys went in.

"Well, we kinda need to know some information about comic books and stuff and since you're the expert we were wondering if you could help us." Goten explained. Remy's features darkened.

"Kevin sent you, didn't he?" Remy said.

"Nani?" Goten asked.

"Well you can go back and tell that little son of a bitch that for the last time I am NOT going to give him the first comic in which Gambit featured. I don't care how much money he gives me!" Remy yelled.

"Listen, one who needs to get a life. We just need information on which comic book characters so we can go to a costume party." Trunks said. Goten smacked his forehead.

"That's not a very nice way of asking for it Speedo-boy." Remy said.

"What? Is that some sort of superhero?" Trunks asked. Remy started to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, you guys I'm sorry to accuse you." Remy said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Good." Trunks said.

"Kevin wouldn't send somebody with a lack of knowledge like you." Remy said. Trunks face-faulted. "Follow me, all my stuff is in my room."

"You mean we have to go into your room?! But it's a girls' room." Trunks gulped. Remy rolled her eyes.

"My room isn't a typical girls' room with girly stuff hanging all over the place and posters of various half-naked guys on the wall. That would be Jules." Remy replied. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm starting to get a bit spooked. It's like she's in some sort of cult." Goten said as they followed her up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Trekkies and Star Wars fans are usually a lot more frightening." Trunks said. Goten just sweat-dropped. They walked into Remy's room and looked around in awe. Her room was covered with merchandise. The walls were covered with posters, there were figurines everywhere and there was a life-size cardboard cut out of Gambit. Also, in one corner there was a giant box filled with strawberry liquorish and fizzy cola sweets.

"You're rooms pretty awesome!" Goten exclaimed.

"Yeah, for a girl." Trunks said, trying not to sound too impressed. Remy laughed that patronising laugh again.

"Please! This is just for show! All my valuables are kept in here." Remy said, pointing to a closet door.

"Okay, it doesn't look like it can hold much." Trunks said. Remy smirked slightly and opened the door. There was nothing inside. She then went in and pulled a cord that was hanging down and the back wall of the closet lifted to reveal a pole. (Yes people, a pole.) 

"Wow…" Goten said. "How did you get that thing in there?"

"I know people and they owed me." Remy said as she slid down the pole. Trunks and Goten followed suit. They landed into a different room and gasped in awe again. There was a whole library of comic books, magazines and graphic novels. There were also videos, DVDs and CDs. They looked over and saw there was a cupboard and Remy walked over to it, opened it and revealed costumes. Loads and loads of them.

"Either you're loaded or an excellent thief." Trunks commented.

"Most of these are hand-me-downs from my brother or presents that my sister didn't want. But all the other stuff I bought with my money. Working during holidays, saving every penny of my allowance and birthday money. It's quite a haul." Remy grinned. The two boys nodded in agreement. "And I will help you dress up in the costume that I have that suits you best. On one condition."

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"You let me come with you." Remy said.

"Nani?! You mean like on a date!?" Trunks cried. Remy rolled her eyes.

"No! I just wanna go to the party, scope out the guys. Seeing as none of them will recognise me I can act as out of character as I want." Remy said.

"Plus there's the spandex issue." Goten said. Remy just blushed and giggled.

"Okay, enough chat! Fix us up already! The party starts in three hours." Trunks said.

"Yes oh impatient one." Remy said. "Okay, you first Trunks. Do you want a lot of action tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Girls dumbass."

"KAMI-SAMA NO!"

"Okay then, we need a real lady repellent. Well, with those curtains on your head we don't have a lot of choices." Remy said, her brow creased in deep thought. "Ooh! I know!" She fished through the closet and picked out a blue spandex uniform.

"I'm going as an X-man?" Trunks asked.

"Well done. Tonight, you will be Scott Summers AKA Cyclops. No girl likes except him Jean Gray because he's such a tool." Remy replied and scowled slightly.

"Kind of a biased view but still cool!" Trunks beamed.

"But it's still spandex and if I'm not mistaken Trunks is better built that Scott." Goten pointed out.

"True. Not going to ask how you know that but it's true." Remy said. "Did they say comic book costume party?"

"No."

"Good. Then you're lucky my brother is a freak." Remy said.

"Okay, getting a little afraid." Trunks said.

"Good, you're getting into character!" Remy said as she pulled out a set of grey clothing. "Now go put this on and I'll fix your hair later." Trunks left and Remy turned to Goten. "Okay, what kind of costume do you want?" Remy asked.

"I want something sleek, something attractive to the girls and something that'll hide my face." Goten said. "Ooh, and in black. I've heard it's slimming."

"Who told you that?"

"My brother's wife."

"Okay." Remy said. "Well Goten, not a lot of character costumes that I have, have black costumes of that extent so it's a choice between Batman," She held up one costume "and Nightwing." And then held up the other.

"That's all?" Goten asked.

"Well there is Nightcrawler but you're not skinny enough." Remy said. "Plus, he's cute but kinda hairy. Bless him."

"Okay then, Nightwing. Capes don't really do much for me."

"Why's that?" Remy asked.

"They hide my really tight…"

"HEY! I do not need to hear that Son. Just stay focused here and change into your costume." Remy said handing him the costume.

"Wait, where am I supposed to change?" Goten asked.

"In the dressing room behind the DVD shelf. Trunks seemed to find it just fine."

"You're a freak, you know that?"

"Thank you!"

Later… 

"And there. All done!" Remy beamed. She had just finished adding the extra hair to Goten's to make a ponytail. (A/N: I'm just going off information my friend is giving me. I'm just as bad as Trunks and Goten when it comes to comic books. I only know TV!)

"Cool. Thanks Remy." Goten grinned.

"Trunks! Are you done?" Remy called. Trunks entered the room looking rather pleased with himself. He was dressed as Doctor Evil from Austin Powers. Bald and all.

"Now no girl in her right mind will try and chat me up at the party!" Trunks grinned and added the infamous Dr Evil laugh. "Why aren't you changed yet? The party is in an hour and it takes half an hour to get that far downtown."

"I know, I already know who I'm going as and I'll be ready in ten minutes." Remy grinned and sped off.

"You know, I think she got some liquorish stuck underneath this plastic junk."

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Remy!! Move your butt!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm almost done Doc! I just got to finish spraying!" Remy called back. Trunks and Goten both looked at each other.

"Spraying?" They said, wondering what she was talking about.

"Yep. Spraying. And I'm done." Remy said, walking up right behind them. Trunks and Goten turned to look at her and their mouths dropped to the floor. Remy was dressed up as The Black Cat. It was a black spandex suit with a generous open front part. She wore white gloves and boots that had white faux fur around the edges. She also had a mask that looked like two diamonds stuck together, around her eyes. The thing she was spraying was her hair, which was no longer in its usual ponytail and was snow white.

"Who are you dressed as?" Goten said, blushing immensely and trying to avoid staring at her.

"Black Cat or Felicia Hardy. Whichever you wanna call me." Remy said. Trunks slowly walked towards her and poked her in the chest. Repeatedly. Remy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where the hell did you get those?! They've gotta be fake." Trunks said. Remy smacked his hand and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! Just cos I don't flaunt them it doesn't mean they're not there dumbass." Remy said. "Now let's go."

_Meanwhile…_

"That sure was a great movie, don't you think Videl?" Gohan asked his wife but she was currently clutching onto his arm for dear life. "You're scared!"

"I am NOT!" Videl yelled. Gohan just chuckled.

"_'Signs' _is not that scary." Gohan stated.

"Easy for you to say! You have biceps the size of tree trunks." Videl exclaimed. Gohan laughed even louder. "Shut up!"

"Look, we'd better get home. Pan's probably driving Nat and Nick crazy."

_At the house…_

"Nick, you have got to be kidding." Natalie sighed.

"C'mon, kids love this!" Nicholas insisted.

"No they don't. You love this." Natalie said. "And we're not watching it in front of Pan."

"Why not?"

"Um, maybe because it has violence in it."

"No it doesn't! Pan, what do you want to watch? Streetfigher," Nicholas said holding his thumbs up "or Peter Pan." Nicholas said, holding his thumbs down.

"Peter Pan!" Pan grinned.

"Why?"

"Cos the last one has my name in it!"

"D'oh!"

_Back at the theatre…_

"Why'd you drag me here in the first place?" Videl whimpered as they walked down the street.

"Because you hadn't seen this flick the first time it came out and they were doing an encore presentation for Halloween." Gohan replied. Videl narrowed her eyes.

"That was a rhetorical question Gohan." Videl said. Gohan just blinked. "Let's just get…" Videl froze.

"Hon, what's the matter?" Gohan asked. Videl just shook her arm at a dark figure a few feet away from them. Gohan looked over and repressed his laughter. "Videl, it's Halloween! There are going to be people in costumes."

"I KNOW THAT!!" Videl yelled. She looked over and the figure had disappeared. Then something tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly looked around and saw a figure in black. She screamed and decked the figure in the face.

"Ow!! Geez Videl, what was that for?" The figure demanded. Gohan recognised the voice as his brother's.

"Goten! I've told you a million times to never sneak up on people like that!" Gohan said, secretly laughing inside.

"Yeah, yeah." Goten said getting up from the floor. "What's up with her?"

"We just saw Signs." Gohan explained.

"Ohh, I remember when we to see that. Trunks didn't sleep for ages." Goten said.

"Hey! That is a lie!" Trunks said, walking round the corner with an embarrassed Remy behind him.

"What's up with her?" Goten asked.

"She's embarrassed to be dressed like she is in front of your brother. She says it's, um, what was it Rem?"

"Indecent!" Remy hissed.

"Right, indecent." Trunks replied. Gohan and Videl sweat-dropped.

"Now I'm a little worried. Why are you guys dressed as Dr Evil and Nightwing?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan! You know your stuff!" Trunks said, a little impressed.

"We're going to a Halloween party." Goten replied.

"Oh okay. Have fun and don't stay out too late. Mom will have a fit if you walk in at 2am. Again." Gohan said.

"Okay bro."

"Now come on honey, we have to get home before the aliens gas our daughter." Gohan chuckled.

"That is NOT funny Son Gohan!!" Videl said as they got into their car and drove off. Remy came out from behind Trunks.

"Goten! Your brother is a total hottie! How come whatever genes he got missed you?" Remy asked. Trunks snickered.

"Whatever! Let's just go." Goten said angrily.

_At the party…_

"What do you mean we can't get in?!" Trunks demanded.

"I'm sorry, no kids allowed. Only high school kids." The bouncer said. 

"But we are in high school!!" Goten protested. "Darn my charming young good looks." Remy walked up to the bouncer and put on her best puppy dog-face.

"Please? It'd make me real happy if you let me and my friends in." Remy said. The guy laughed.

"Oh alright. I was a kid once." The bouncer said and let them in.

"Arigatou!" Remy said. All three of them looked around the dance hall. There were about sixty people all dressed up in costumes.

"I'm just gonna go next to the snack table." Trunks said, zipping away. Goten and Remy sweat-dropped.

"Goten, can I ask you something?" Remy asked.

"Um, sure." Goten replied.

"Does Tak love Juliana?"

"I dunno. I always thought he had a thing for her but lately I'm not so sure. Why'd you ask?"

"Well…"

_At the snack table…_

"Coolie! They have nachos!" Trunks said as he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth. "Oh great, I've been hanging around Goten way too long now."

"You must be a brave guy, dressing up like that." A female voice said. Trunks immediately froze and his face turned a shade of blue. He gulped down the nachos and turned to face her with his eyes shut.

"This was my friend's idea!! She's a freak!" Trunks said but straight away regretted it.

"Hmm." The girl said. "Why do you have your eyes closed?"

"I don't know. Reflex?"

"Open them."

"Why? You're not the boss of me."

"Just open them."

"Fine! Geez, women are so damn pushy." Trunks opened his eyes and saw a girl dressed as Harley Quinn. Of course, Trunks didn't know that. "What are you dressed as? A jester for King Arthur's court?"

"I'm dressed up as Harley Quinn, loyal sidekick to the Joker." 'Harley' said. "I came here with some friends but they're kind of mingling now."

"Same here. Things like this suck, don't they?" Trunks said, wolfing down another mouthful of nachos.

"I guess. But if they suck, why are you here?"

"My friend needed a night out. His girlfriend's out of town."

"Aah. Pass the nachos Doc."

_Back to Goten and Remy…_

"Really?! Get out!" Goten exclaimed. Remy nodded sadly.

"So now we've kind of been not looking at each other type thing." Remy sighed.

"Remy, if you feel that way about him then it's best to tell him. Believe me, I've been there."

"But you're happy with Paresu, right?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess I can be happy with someone else." Remy decided. Goten smiled and then looked over.

"I think that somebody else is coming this way." Goten said indicating a guy in a Spider-Man suit walking over to them. Remy looked over.

"He could be walking over here to talk to you!" Remy said. Goten raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, I'm fetching. But what are the chances that a guy dressed up as Spidey would come over to a girl dressed up as Cat. It's a little too coincidental." 'Spidey' walked over to Remy and took her hand.

"I'd kiss your hand right now, but I don't want to reveal my identity." 'Spidey' said.

"C'mon, of all the lame one liners…" Goten said. Remy elbowed him in the gut.

"Well Spider, looks like our paths have crossed again." Remy said, very much like Felicia. Spidey smiled…not that she could see. He had a mask on after all.

"Cat, long time no see." Spidey laughed. "What brings you here?"

"Trying to forget a guy, you?"

"Same thing. Except I'm trying to forget a girl. Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Remy said, as Spidey took her into his arms.

"How cheesy was that!" Goten sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, have you got a chronic fear of women or something?" Harley asked.

"Pretty much. Something happened when I was younger and…it just put me off girls for a long time."

"That's too bad." Harley said, smirking. Trunks suddenly got very nervous.

"Why?!"

"Because Storm over there has been staring at you. She must have strange taste to go for a bald guy."

"Hey! Women tend to like bald guys."

"Oh yeah, name one?"

"Lex Luthor."

"Hmm, looks like you DO know your stuff."

"I only know TV Harley."

_On the dance floor…_

"So, what idiot let you get away?"

"What makes you so sure it was his fault?"

"C'mon, only a total idiot would let a vision such as yourself get away."

"Not if he was interested in another so called vision."

"Ahh, the old another girl sequence. I know it well. It was put in by the government and JJ himself."

"You don't say." Remy chuckled. "So, what about you? Is there an MJ in your life?"

"There was. Before she disappeared into that dimension thing. Now my attention is turning to a certain Ms Hardy." Spidey said. Remy couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"We're talking as if we really are Cat and Spidey." Remy laughed. Spidey leaned his head close to hers and whispered in her ear.

"I know your true identity. Ramona." Spidey whispered. Remy gasped.

_Back to Goten…_

Goten looked back to Remy who was dancing with Spider-Man. He then looked over to Trunks and saw that he was talking to Harley. Goten shook his head.

"Wonders never cease. I'm the only one not getting any action tonight. Maybe Dende's trying to tell me something." Goten pondered. He walked around trying to find the DJ and tell him to put on a fast song. He bumped into a girl dressed as Wonder Woman. "Excuse me."

"You wish." Wonder Woman said. Goten immediately recognised the voice.

"Paresu?" Goten asked. Paresu gulped. "I thought you were in Kyoto."

"I was. But, um, my aunt needed to travel to the States on business so I came here to find you."

"In costume?"

"School gossip tipped me off that you'd be here. When in Rome, buy Armani."

"Uh...huh. Wanna dance?"

"Sure! You look really great."

"Thanks. So do you."

_Back to Trunks and Harley…_

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're not like the other girls. You're not as frisky." Trunks said.

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment." Harley grinned. Trunks also smiled. Harley leaned close to Trunks and gave him a kiss. Trunks just stood there shocked. "That's a thank you for hanging with me tonight."

"Frallashegaa…" Trunks mumbled, still in shock. Harley giggled.

"Hey, what's your real name Doc?" She asked. Trunks shook his head and regained his composure.

"Briefs Trunks. But don't tell anyone okay?" Trunks said. "What's yours?"

"Mine?! Um, mine is Mary." Harley said. Trunks put his hands on her waist, drew her close and kissed her.

"Well Mary, that's a thank you for tonight." Trunks said. Harley blushed right through her make-up.

"I'd better get going. I'll see you around Trunks."

"You can count on it." Trunks said, staring at her as she left. "Oh kami, what have I done? I'll tell me what I've done, I've joined the dark side."__

_Back to Cat and Spidey…_

"How do you know my name?" Remy asked.

"I go to school with you. I've been admiring you from afar. I guess I'm just lucky you came to this party and we're dressed how we are." 

"It's like fate or something." Remy said, blushing. "So, you're my resident stalker?"

"No! Just think of me as your not so secret admirer." Spidey said.

"Can I unmask you then? If you're not so secret?" Remy said. Spidey hesitated.

"I think it'd be best if you didn't. At least not here, or now."

"Okay then Parker." Remy said. "You're lucky I believe in romance." Spidey took off the bottom half of his mask and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Woah, Spidey kiss. Just as good as advertised." 

"I'm glad that got a good reaction." Spidey smiled. Remy whispered something in his ear. "Huh?! But, how did you know it was me?"

"Instincts. You're busted, jock." Remy said.

"Crud…" Spidey said. "I guess you're disappointed, huh?" Remy put her hands (gloves? ^_^) on his face and kissed him.

"Not in the least. And don't worry. We can keep this our little secret if you want."

"HEY FELICIA!! WE GOTTA GO!!"

"Well, there's my ride. I'll see you around Spider." Remy winked and walked off to find where Goten was calling her. She found Goten with Paresu. Remy raised an eyebrow but decided to make Goten embarrassed. "Diana! I thought you were in Kyoto with the Justice League your majesty!" Remy bowed humbly.

"Cute." Paresu said.

"Remy!" Goten hissed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Remy giggled. 

"So, did you and Goten come together?" Paresu asked, narrowing her eyes at Remy.

"No, Trunks came too." Remy said. Paresu's face brightened.

"Oh, okay." Paresu smiled.

"Uh…huh. Where's Trunks?" Remy asked.

"I dunno. Probably stuffing himself silly." Goten said. "HEY DOC!! WE GOTTA GET GOING!!"

"ALRIGHT!! I'M COMING!!" Trunks yelled as he walked towards where Goten's voice was calling him. He saw a girl (obviously dressed as Buffy, she had a stake and blondish highlights) who looked very familiar walking with some senior guy. Finally, he realised who it was. And where the guy was taking her. 

"Shit." 

He ran after them to catch them.

_Back to the others…_

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Goten said impatiently. "My mom's gonna go ballistic!"

"Look, I'll go and find him." Paresu said, trying to spot Trunks. "Wait, who is he dressed as?" Remy and Goten face-faulted.

"As Dr Evil." Goten said.

"Okay." Paresu said and walked off into the crowd.

"Remy, is CJ alright?"

"How'd you mean?"

"Well she's been acting really weird lately. I hardly ever see her anymore. Is everything alright?" Goten asked. Remy sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. "Please?"

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anybody I told you."

"I promise. What's up?"

"Lil Tak kinda blurted out to her that you were in love with her."

"…"

"Um, Goten?"

"HE DID WHAT?!?!"

"Please calm down Goten. He said used to be! Past tense!! She may be a bit wigged but I'm sure she's fine!"

"How could he tell CJ that I was in love with her?!?! God, that's why she's been avoiding me!" Goten said, clutching his head in his hands.

"Please Goten, not so loud! Your girlfriend might here you!"

"I think that's the least of my worries right now!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Paresu said. Goten and Remy froze and then started to laugh.

"Nothing!" Remy said.

"So hon, did you find Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, he ran out a door and told us to just go home." Paresu said. Remy looked closely at Paresu and saw that her face was red and her lip was bleeding. It looked like she had bit it too hard.

"Are you okay Paresu?" Remy asked.

"I'm fine!" Paresu said. "Look, I need to take my car home anyways so I'll see you guys." Paresu said, walking off before Goten could respond.

"Geez, as if my life couldn't get anymore complicated." Goten said.

_Meanwhile…_

Trunks ran as fast as he could to catch up to the Porsche that had sped away. He finally did and saw the guy and the girl on the front steps of the house.

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shit. I can't believe it."

To be continued…

You're probably all gonna kill me now huh? Well, let me tell you. The next chapter or maybe even two are gonna be real tearjerkers. Now, how long will you have to wait…hmm ^_^()


	6. Changes Part One

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

**Chapter Six: Changes Part One…**

Disclaimer: I only own my characters! Don't sue!

A/N: I shall explain my reasons for bringing Marron into the ficcy. Basically, she kind of has a lotta backlash around and many people don't like her. From what I remember, personality wise, she is more like her father than her mother. But when she's pissed, it's Eighteen's daughter all right. So that's how I'm gonna portray her. Not as the 'bitch' that wants everyone to be miserable so that she can be happy. We already have enough of that from Paresu ^_^

Oh yeah, no more Ms Watton as Principal. She's been replaced by Mr Bellamy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later… 

"Hey, has there been any sign of…?" Lil Tak asked hopefully. Remy shook her head.

"Sorry Tak. She didn't turn up for school today. Again." Remy said. "I'm not surprised though, with all the rumours people are spreading about her, I wouldn't want to come to school either. I wonder what really happened that night…" Remy pondered. Trunks clenched his fists.

_**More than you can possibly imagine Remy.**_

"Hey, what's the matter? You're spacing out." Lil Tak asked. Trunks shook his head.

"I'm fine. A little tired." Trunks replied. "Where's Goten?"

"Where else? Hanging with his girlfriend and her friends." Lil Tak said. "I swear, every kid that has walked pass them today is going to need therapy. They should write for Jerry Springer." Suddenly, the whole lunchroom fell silent. Dominic Walker wheeled in on his wheelchair. Looks of sympathy went his way from all the faces of the lunchroom. Except one. Trunks unknowingly had smashed the bottle of orange juice in his hand with little effort. Remy and Lil Tak looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked. Trunks said nothing and left the table. He walked to the doors, but just before he exited, he looked down at Dominic.

"You'd better watch your back Walker." Trunks seethed. Dominic snorted.

"I got the whole school watching my back for me. Thanks to that little wench." Dominic said. Trunks' fists shook with anger. "Ah, ah, ah! You wouldn't want to make a scene now, would you?" Trunks threw the doors open and stormed out. It took a while but Goten finally caught up to him.

"Trunks, what is up with you man?" Goten asked.

"You'd know if you had been around." Trunks said icily. Goten frowned.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just get the hell out of my way." Trunks brushed pass Goten and towards the exit.

"You're not allowed to leave Trunks. You'll get detention." Goten called after him.

"This school and everyone in it can kiss my ass as far as I'm concerned." Trunks stormed out.

"I wish I knew what the hell was going on." Goten sighed.

Trunks walked and walked until he finally got to his destination. The hospital. He sighed and walked into the reception. The nurse behind the desk smiled when she saw him.

"Visiting again Mr Briefs?" Nurse Stevens said. Trunks nodded. "Well, I have some good news. Your friend has been taken home."

"Really? She's feeling better?!" Trunks asked frantically.

"Yep. She still needs to rest but she should be up and about in a few days. I'm not surprised that she recovered this quickly from her injuries. She's very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Thank you Miss. Bye!" Trunks said, and left. He sped down the sidewalks and streets until he finally got to her house. Trunks rang the doorbell. A voice came from the speaker.

"No one is home. Go away."

"It's Trunks." The door buzzed and Trunks went in. He went up about three flights of stairs before he got to her bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice said from inside. Trunks went in and smiled slightly.

"CJ. I'm glad you're feeling better." Trunks said.

"Yep, nothing bruised except my ego." CJ chuckled, sitting up from her position. "Come sit." Trunks went and sat on her bed beside her. "I need…no, I want to thank you. I owe you my life Trunks."

"Look, I know that we don't always get along. And that we argue a lot. But you're still my friend and I care about you. Not in that way, mind you!" Trunks laughed nervously. "You don't owe me anything."

"You're wrong. If you hadn't come along when you did then Dominic might have been…" CJ tried to say, but Trunks interrupted her.

"Don't mention that scumbag's name. He deserves everything he got." Trunks seethed. CJ lay back.

"I bet everyone at school thinks the total opposite." CJ sighed.

"Since when did you care what everyone else thinks?"

"Since everyone else includes my friends. They're not going to believe a word I say. They're all gonna think 'ooh, CJ lost her temper again' bla, bla, bla."

"No they won't."

"Goten definitely will. Remy and Tak are questionable. Juliana, well I could bet my trust fund on her saying that."

"Well this is Jules' fault in the first place. If she hadn't…"

"Hey. I'm not placing blame and neither should you."

"She's lucky we haven't crossed paths lately. Otherwise I would've ripped her a new one." CJ started to laugh. "What?"

"You sound like an overprotective brother!"

"I do not! Well I guess I do. But it's not my fault! Bra and Marron made me that way!" Trunks started to laugh as well. There was a knock on the door and a man in his early twenties came in.

"Hey sis." He said. Trunks eyes boggled out of their sockets.

"You have a brother?! I've never heard you talk about him!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well because he's the only person in my family that I actually like." CJ replied.

"Ohh."

"Brian, this is Trunks." CJ said. Brian shook Trunks' hand.

"Thanks for looking after Cassie. I couldn't get a flight until last night. So when I arrived I took her home." Brian explained.

"That's okay." Trunks smiled and turned to CJ with an eyebrow raised. "You're name is Cassie?"

"Yes. Short for Cassandra. Tell anyone and your ass is mine Briefs." CJ scowled. Brian laughed.

"She's been like that since the day she could talk. It drove my parents nuts."

"That's why I do it." CJ replied. Brian gave her a glass of juice and left.

"He seems nice." Trunks said. There was a brief silence. "So, when are you coming back to school?"

"I'm not. I'm going to private school." CJ said.

"Give me that juice."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna drink it and then spit it out in shock."

"Trunks…"

"What do you mean you're not coming back to Orange Star?!"

"I can't. I wouldn't be able to keep myself from kicking the snot out of Paresu."

"Why her?" Trunks asked. CJ hesitated a little.

"Well you know why. She won't stop making comments and I won't stop beating her fake nose off her face."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm going to stop you from going crazy."

"You won't be able to."

"Um, remember Ceej? Big muscles, awesome powers yadda, yadda, yadda?"

"As Hal says, 'crazy beats big every time'."

"Please CJ? I want you to come back to school. I want everything to be sorted out and finally put that little prick in his place."

"No. No one but you and me can know about this."

"What?! But you can't let him get away with what he did!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I don't want anyone else to know! It's none of their business!"

"But…"

"No buts Trunks. I'll come back to school for you, but no one knows about this but us. Okay?"

"Okay. I don't like this."

"I know you don't."

That week, Friday… 

CJ walked through the halls of Orange Star High trying to ignore the stares of the student body. There were looks of anger, confusion, disgust but most of all hate. CJ fought hard to keep her tears from falling down her face. She bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She uttered.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be saying that to." Paresu said. CJ mentally cursed. She tried to walk past Paresu but Paresu wouldn't let her past.

"Move out of my way."

"Or what? You're going to pummel me like poor Dominic. I think it's sick what you did to him. Just because you're a prude."

"If that's how he tells it…"

"Well he's got the injuries to prove it Fujitaka. I'm gonna make sure you suffer as much as he has."

"Right, he's suffered. The whole school is looking out for him and he's the one who's suffering. The world order must have changed while I was out."

"You'd better watch it, or I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what? Ruin my life again. You've already done it once Paresu, don't think I don't know what you did." CJ hissed. Paresu looked at her, slightly shocked.

"Shut your mouth loser." Paresu said.

"Hey!" Remy said, running over and stepping in between them. "Back off Cruella."

"You're actually defending her? I thought you had more sense than that."

"I don't need to defend an innocent person. The fact that everyone feels sorry for that slime ball proves that there's something else going on here. Everyone in school apart from your posse hated his guts and now all of a sudden he's Tiny Tim? I don't think so." Remy said, taking CJ's arm and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paresu demanded. Remy stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked back to Paresu.

"Listen you Shannon Doherty clone. You're the one who spouted these rumours in the first place. Dominic hasn't said one thing to anybody. Goten maybe your boyfriend and he may be my friend but CJ is my friend too. You cross her, you cross me too. Got it?" Remy said. "Oh and one more thing, loose the cowboy boots. You're breaking my achey breaky heart." Paresu scowled as the two of them walked off.

"Thank you Remy." CJ said.

"Hey, no biggie! Besides, it was fun digging at her like that. I've wanted to do it for ages." Remy smiled.

"I guess you're wondering what happened that night."

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"Well I figure that you'll tell me when you're good and ready. If I listened to what everyone's saying then I'd be like them. Cattle being guided by a cattle prod." Remy said. CJ nodded. "Come on, what do you say we skip Chemistry and you and me go get some food?"

"Sure."

In Chemistry… 

"Hmm, that's strange. Remy's not here." Lil Tak said.

"She's probably in hiding." Juliana said. Lil Tak blinked. "You didn't hear? She defended CJ when Paresu was yelling at her."

"CJ's back?" Lil Tak asked.

"Yah! Geez, you're out of the loop." Juliana rolled her eyes. Goten tapped Lil Tak on the shoulder.

"Hey, what did Jules say to you?" Goten asked.

"CJ's back." Lil Tak said, still not able to believe it himself. Goten grinned.

"Really? Great! School hasn't been the same without her." Goten said.

"Hey, don't forget what she did." Paresu said. "I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Hey, I'm not doubting Dominic if that's what you're getting at." Goten said.

"Good." Paresu said. Goten sighed inwardly. 

"Whoop-pa!" Trunks said, making a whipping motion. Goten just stuck his tongue out.

"Mr Yamaki, can I please be excused? I need to see the Principal." Paresu said. Mr Yamaki nodded.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"I'm going to sort this out. Once and for all." Paresu said, smiling slightly. Goten gave her the Son Look™ as she left.

"That girl is so strange." Goten said.

"You just noticed this now?" Trunks asked. Again, all Goten did was stick his tongue out at him. Paresu hurried down the hall and burst into the principal's office. The receptionist looked up at her.

"You want to see the principal?" She asked. Paresu nodded. "Go in." Paresu went into the office.

"Ahh, Paresu. What can I do for you?" Mr Bellamy asked.

"You remember I told you about what happened to Dominic? Well Ms Fujitaka has returned and I feel it necessary for her to make a public apology to Dominic." Paresu said.

"I don't know. We haven't got her side of the story yet. And the police haven't made any arrests so…"

"But we have to make an example of her! She can't be allowed to get away with this." Paresu said. Mr Bellamy sighed.

"You're lucky that you're my sister's kid. Otherwise I wouldn't consider it. I trust your judgement Paresu." Mr Bellamy said. Paresu smiled and walked out of the office.

_**Heh, let's see her try and get her hands on Goten after this.**_

Later… 

"Thanks for that Remy. I needed it." CJ said.

"That's what I'm here for. But we'd better get to English before the…"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGG!!!

"…bell goes. Ah well, I guess it's lunchtime. And we're full so let's go outside." Remy said. When they stepped outside, they saw Trunks sitting underneath a tree. They walked over and sat with him.

"Where have you two been?" Trunks asked, biting into an apple.

"Out eating." Remy said. Trunks nodded. He looked up and then frowned. Juliana came along with Lil Tak and sat down.

"Hi! It's been a long time CJ. Are you okay?" Juliana asked. CJ nodded. "So, what happened girl? Paresu's been spreading vicious rumours about you."

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." CJ said. Juliana smacked her forehead.

"Of course you don't! Sorry. I do that sometimes." Juliana said sheepishly. "Hey, why is Alex running over here so fast?" Alex stopped in front of them and stood there for a minute trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay Alex?"

"Someone's trashed your locker." Alex said. The gang got up and ran to the lockers. They saw that Juliana's locker had been sprayed full of shaving cream and all the contents had been destroyed.

"Dammit." Juliana said. "I had all my posters of Brad Pitt in there!"

"Who could've done this?" Remy asked. Paresu and her friends walked by laughing.

"I have a pretty good idea." CJ scowled.

"Ooh, what a mess! Better get someone to clean it up before CJ loses her temper." Paresu said.

"Yeah! She might beat up the custodian!" Megan laughed, as did the rest of them. In an instant, CJ was standing in front of Paresu.

"You did that, didn't you?" CJ asked.

"You haven't got any proof." Paresu smirked.

"Circumstantial evidence stands up pretty well in my opinion. Especially when it involves you." CJ said, narrowing her eyes. Trunks stood in between the two of them.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Trunks said.

"Thank you Trunks. I wouldn't want to get savagely attacked by this animal." Paresu said, as she and her friends left.

"Ohh, just give me one minute with her…" CJ said cracking her knuckles.

"Ceej, you're in enough trouble as it is. I swear, I feel like coming clean about this whole thing just so she can shut up." Trunks whispered.

"You promised you wouldn't Trunks." CJ reminded him. Trunks sighed.

"Believe me, it's the biggest mistake of my life." Trunks said, walking off. CJ sighed.

"What's up with him?" Lil Tak asked.

Later that day… 

"This has probably been the longest school day in history." CJ groaned.

"And it looks like it's about to get even longer." Juliana said. Paresu was walking towards them with her gang in tow and a piece of paper in hand. She handed the piece of paper to CJ.

"What's this? A summons to court?" CJ asked sarcastically.

"Something like that." Paresu said, smirking. CJ read the letter over once and crunched it up in her hand.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" CJ yelled. "This is some kind of sick cheerleader joke, right?"

"Nope, you've read it right. You have to apologise to Dominic in the assembly on Monday." Paresu said.

"I haven't done anything to him!! Why the hell should I apologise?! He's the one who should be apologising!" CJ said.

"Why's that? Because he made you lose your temper?" Paresu asked.

"Ceej, maybe you should consider it." Lil Tak said. There was a brief silence.

"Excuse me?" CJ asked.

"Well, I know he probably started it but if you apologise then all this will stop." Lil Tak said.

"I shouldn't have to apologise if I'm not wrong! And what do you mean probably?!" CJ demanded.

"Me and Jules both think that even though he did start on you…" Lil Tak said, pausing slightly.

"That you beat him up. Even if he did deserve it maybe you should apologise." Juliana finished.

"Et tu, Jules?" CJ gritted her teeth.

"See? Even your friends don't believe your bogus story." Paresu said.

"If they were really my friends, then they would believe me." CJ replied.

"CJ…" Lil Tak said, but CJ put her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Poor CJ, friends who don't believe her, a whole school who's against her and a disappointment to her prestigious family. I'd hate to be her right now. She must feel ten inches tall." Paresu said, as her and her friends burst into laughter.

"You bitch!" CJ said, grabbing Paresu by the collar and smacking her against the wall. "You're acting as if you're queen of this school! Just because the principal is your uncle doesn't mean I have to bend to your every whim. Your friend Dominic is lucky I didn't have him arrested for what he did to me. So this little conspiracy of yours had better stop. I know it was you on the phone that night, setting this whole thing up. I'm very sure your beloved boyfriend would love to hear about it."

"I'll do anything to keep you away from him. Even if it means ending your wretched life." Paresu hissed. Remy took this moment to grab CJ in a full nelson and drag her away.

"Okay honey, that's enough." Remy said, struggling to keep the younger girl in the lock. Of course she wasn't doing very well. "Aiyee!! Trunks! A little help here?!" Trunks came running down the hallway, grabbed CJ and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me dammit!!" CJ cried.

"What the hell happened here?" Trunks asked.

"As usual your friend here lost her damn mind!" Paresu cried.

"If I wanted your damn opinion I would have asked for it!" Trunks said. "Remy, what happened?"

"Paresu gave CJ a note saying she needs to make a public apology to Dominic in assembly on Monday." Remy explained. "So CJ got pissed off and gave Paresu a piece of her mind. Damn right too."

"If you weren't Goten's girlfriend…" Trunks muttered. He put CJ down. "You, wait for me outside please. And no more violence." 

"Whatever." CJ said, shooting Paresu a dirty look before she left.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Trunks demanded. "Asking her to apologise to that bastard when he should be the one apologising?! I thought you had more sense than that!"

"Trunks calm down! Maybe this is what needs to happen. So that all this conflict can end." Juliana said.

"Is this what all of you think?" Trunks asked.

"Not me. I think it's a stupid idea. But of course, these cattle are following the prod." Remy replied. Trunks left without saying another word. Juliana then left and so did Paresu and her friends leaving Remy and Lil Tak standing there.

"I don't believe you Tak. How could you say that to her? To her face? She's your best friend!" Remy said. "Oh but what else was I expecting from you? Juliana says jump and you leap over a building."

"That's not fair. My opinions aren't shaped around Jules's." Lil Tak said.

"Yeah, and Prof X is bald by choice." Remy said, and left him standing there.

"Remy wait! Oy, girls."

Outside… 

"Aaaaaaaarrrggg!!" CJ yelled, kicking a trashcan.

"What pinched you?" Goten asked. CJ blushed in embarrassment.

"Your girlfriend." CJ said. Goten sighed.

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Goten said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I think it's kind of a conflict of duty thing for you." CJ replied. "Say, how come you haven't been hanging around with the guys? Get in a fight?"

"Something like that."

"Tell me."

"Nah."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"This is the one thing I can't tell you."

"Oh, I see."

"Yep."

"You don't have to feel awkward you know."

"Can't help it."

"Is that why you haven't been hanging round Trunks and them?"

"Kinda. Sorta. Yeah."

"So, it **is** my fault."

"No, it isn't CJ."

"I know what I've gotta do." CJ said. Goten looked at her confused.

"CJ, we need to talk." Trunks said.

BEEP!! BEEP!!

"I can't Trunks, my brother's here. I'll see you later." CJ said running off.

"What's going on Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I wish I could tell you Goten, but she made me promise not to."

To Be Continued…

Confused? Good, then that means you've been following the story. Originally, I was gonna post the second part to this as well as one big chapter but I think you guys would have gotten a headache. So, possibly next chappie will be out in a week? We'll have to see.


	7. Changes Part Two

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years Chapter Seven: Changes Part Two… 

Disclaimer: I only own my characters! Don't sue! Oasis and their record company own the song "Stop Crying Your Heart Out". (I forget who ^_^)

A/N: Okay I know I said in a week but I had stuff to do!! Besides, the chapter is now a lot better written then before I amended it but you guys ain't gonna like the ending! :P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ went straight up to her room when she got home. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Why had things gotten so out of hand? She knew why. Things had gotten so out of hand because she was out of sync with everyone else. They forgot she was still just a kid. So much younger than they thought. She couldn't stop running the events of that night in her mind, over and over as she drifted off to sleep.

That Halloween Night… 

"You have got to be kidding me Jules!" CJ complained.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Juliana pleaded.

"You just wanna go to scope out the guys." CJ said. "Besides, shindigs like this aren't my style."

"Hehe, you said shindig." Lil Tak said. CJ stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please come?" Juliana said.

"Fine! As long as you stop whining! Geez, it's like you disobey the decibel scale." CJ scowled. The three of them got dressed into their costumes. CJ dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lil Tak dressed as the Silver Surfer and Juliana dressed as Morticia Adams. They got to the party on time, so there weren't many people around at the time.

"Okay CJ, we need to hook you up with a guy." Juliana announced.

"NANI?!" Lil Tak and CJ exclaimed.

"It's about time you stopped stressing over Goten and get a love life." Juliana said.

"I am NOT stressing over Goten woman!! It's just a little freaky to find out that one of your best friends had feelings for you!! Geez, keep a monotonous tone in life and everyone thinks you're not allowed to freak out!" CJ yelled. "And besides, I don't need a love life! I'm not even old enough to see a movie about love let alone have a love life."

"She's right Jules." Lil Tak agreed.

"Look, one night won't hurt. No one will know who you are! You're in costume." Juliana said.

"Being dressed as a woman from California isn't very incognito. I just look like a tourist." CJ pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Look just stop arguing and mingle." Lil Tak said, ending the mini war. The three of them went their separate ways. CJ stood at the snack table and saw Dr Evil talking to Harley Quinn. Everywhere she looked superheroes and other fictional characters were in twos.

"Great, all couples. It's like a world epidemic." CJ sighed, gulping down some punch.

"I know what you mean. It's really annoying, huh?" said a voice. CJ turned around to see an American (1) football player. She rolled her eyes.

"Coming in your uniform doesn't really disguise you Dominic." CJ said. Dominic chuckled.

"Hey, I ain't loaded like you. Some of us just put together the bare essentials." Dominic said, giving her a once over. "Although, you can't talk. You look like a tourist."

"I know I do, it was my intention." CJ said, turning around to ignore him. Dominic did not get the hint.

"So, who are you here with?" He asked.

"Angelus."

"Huh?"

"It was a joke, jock." CJ said. "I came here with my friends but they seem to have vanished. I bet you're here with Princess Prissy Pants."

"Paresu? Yeah, she's here with me." Dominic replied, with a smirk.

"Lucky her boyfriend thinks she's in Kyoto. Otherwise he'd be hammering you into the ground."

"That skinny shrimp couldn't touch me." Dominic declared. CJ laughed obnoxiously.

"You've certainly got an ego. Have you seen the arms on that boy? Tree trunks jock." CJ said. Dominic narrowed his eyes, and then put his hands around her waist.

"But I bet they can't hold you gently, right?" He said. CJ's eyes widened and she got out of his grasp. "What's the matter?"

"I don't even like you, okay? So there's no point trying to hit on me coz all it will get you is a black eye." CJ said.

"But your gothic friend said that you did like me." Dominic said. CJ's head almost exploded.

"She did, huh?" CJ said, sighing heavily while running in her head the number of ways she could kill Juliana without moving from her spot. "Okay then, fine. We can hang out as long as she keeps off my back and you keep your hands where I can see them." Some upbeat music started.

"Okay ma'am. Say, do you want to dance?" Dominic asked. CJ snorted.

"Fine." She said as he took her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"I think you're having a good time." Dominic said.

"How can you tell? My facial expression hasn't changed from revulsion."

"You're a sassy girl CJ, I like that."

"Too bad, you're not growing on me any. Besides, I thought you were here with Paresu."

"She's already got a man, well barely a man, and I need to forget her."

"I believe that like I believe that you're a natural blonde."

"What?"

"I said…"

"Look, I can't hear you over the music. You wanna go someplace where we can talk?"

"Not really…"

"Come on, I don't bite."

"Oh for Pete's sake Dominic, fine."

The ringing of CJ's cell phone interrupted her slumber. She looked at the screen, 'Trunks Calling' was flashing repeatedly. She sighed and pressed clear. She couldn't talk to him now. He'd only persuade her to tell everyone what happened that night. The phone rang again, 'Trunks Calling' flashed again.

"Persistent, aren't you?" CJ sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"CJ, are you okay? You just left and…"

"I'm fine Trunks, there's no need to worry."

"Oh. Then I guess you're gonna be annoyed that I'm floating outside your window."

"…"

"Seriously." CJ hung up the phone and opened the window. Trunks came in and they both sat on her bed.

"So, what's up?" CJ asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you."

"I'm fine."

"CJ, I can tell that you're not fine." Trunks said. CJ just looked at the ground and sighed.

"Goten's not comfortable around me anymore. That's why he hasn't been hanging with you guys anymore."

"Oh. Ohh." Trunks said.

"I feel bad Trunks. You two are practically brothers and now it's my fault that you're barely talking to each other." CJ said, her voice wavering.

"Hey," Trunks said putting his arm around her. "This is in no way your fault. Goten feels like that now but he'll get over it."

"Yep, and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure of that."

"Okay, what are you up to?"

"What? I'm up to nothing."

"Oh, you are so up to something Ceej."

"I'm leaving Trunks." CJ said.

"Run that by me again."

"After that assembly, I'm going to leave."

"What, school?"

"Kinda. The private school's in Tokyo so…"

"Tokyo?!?!"

"Please, don't be mad Trunks. I have to, everyone will be better off without me."

"No! It'll be worse if you go!" Trunks yelled.

"For who exactly?"

"For me dammit!" Trunks said. CJ looked at him confused. Trunks sighed. "CJ, it's my fault that you're in this mess in the first place. If I had controlled my temper…"

"Temper nothing! You saved my life Trunks. I owe you, and I always repay my debts."

"We aren't talking about money Ceej. Just please think about what you're doing."

"I have! Long and hard, while I was lying in that hospital." CJ said. "Trunks, the only reason I'm still here is because you asked me to stay. If I'm making things tense between you and Goten then I have to go. It's the only way everyone will be happy." Trunks looked her in the eyes.

"I won't be happy, knowing that you left because of me." Trunks said softly.

"Trunks, it won't be because of you. It's just the situation." CJ said. Trunks took her hand in his and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry things went like this Ceej." Trunks said.

"So am I." She said. Trunks got up and went to the window. He stopped in his tracks and walked back to her. He took her hands, stood her up and looked at her intently. He lifted her chin with his two forefingers and kissed her softly. CJ's eyes widened but found herself returning the kiss, as it deepened he put his arms around her. For a moment that seemed like forever to them, they stayed like that until Trunks broke the kiss. They looked at each other, one surprised just as much as the other if not more so.

"CJ? CJ?" Suddenly, her surroundings started to shift and she found herself lying on her bed with her brother standing over her.

"It was just a dream?" CJ said.

"Probably. What were you dreaming about?" Brian asked.

"Nothing really."

"Okay, dinner's ready. You coming?"

"In a minute Bri." CJ said. The second her brother exited the door, she picked up her cell phone and dialled Remy's number.

"Hello?" Remy said.

"Hey, it's CJ. I need to talk to you. I just had the weirdest dream where Trunks came into my room and we got in and argument and then he kissed me! Not the regular kind either, all hot and passionate and I shouldn't be thinking about him like that!!" CJ said all in one breath.

"Aw, honey. What you're going through is natural." Remy said.

"Okay, I'm seriously not following."

"Well Trunks is sticking up for you all the time and he's being very protective of you. Psychologically, that makes you attracted to him. If you kissed for real, neither of you would feel anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Remy is never wrong about the affairs of l'amour!"

"You scare me when you talk in third person."

"Sorry, character flaw."

"Thanks Remy. I'll see you on Monday."

Meanwhile… 

"Trunks, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food." Bulma said. Vegeta almost choked on his chicken.

"The boy must be dying." Vegeta said and returned to his meal.

"Kaasan, if someone asked you to keep a secret and you knew that that secret was going to get them in trouble, what would you do?" Trunks asked.

"Well if they asked you to keep it a secret then there is probably good reason. Unless it's life or death." Bulma said.

"In other words, keep your mouth shut unless they tell you not to." Vegeta said.

"Way to be sympathetic Tousan." Trunks snorted. "May I be excused?"

"Sure." Bulma said. Trunks took his dinner with him and sat in his room. He felt so guilty about what was happening to CJ.

"If only I hadn't promised. Stupid girl and her damned pride." Trunks muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days after the incident Trunks came to visit. CJ's injuries were not that bad but nonetheless Trunks kept watch over her every single day until she was released. He walked into the room and his heart was filled with sadness. Her parents were nowhere in sight, neither were her sisters. The only person that was there was her nanny, who seemed to be the only person that actually cared about CJ. The nanny, Maxine, saw Trunks and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Maxine said. Trunks nodded. He went and sat on the chair besides CJ's bed.

"Hey Mop Top, what brings you here?" CJ asked. Her face was so bruised that she could only open one eye and could not even smile. Trunks put the flowers he got her on the cabinet stand.

"I came to see how you were doing." Trunks said. 

"So, what was going on between you and Harley Quinn?" CJ asked. Trunks blushed furiously.

"Nothing!"

"I saw you kiss her."

"A kiss means nothing."

"Mmm hmm. So, you also came to yell at me, right?"

"I didn't…"

"Don't lie. I can tell when you're lying because your mouth twitches."

"Okay, I didn't come to yell per say, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"What in the blue hell were you thinking? I mean, Dominic of all people!"

"It wasn't my idea! Jules suggested that we go to that party and then she told Dominic that I liked him."

"Do you?"

"Eew! Hells no!"

"So, why did you agree to go off with him?"

"He said he couldn't hear me over the loud music and said that we should go somewhere quiet."

"In guy language, that means something totally different!! Didn't you used to watch Dawson's Creek!?!?" Trunks yelled. CJ's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Trunks said. "What the hell was Juliana thinking?!?! I think sometimes she forgets that you're only thirteen!"

"I'm almost fourteen Trunks." CJ said, a little insulted.

"Yeah, almost!! And that guy almost broke the law okay?!" Trunks said.

"So what?! What do you care?" CJ said. "Everyone is so damned preoccupied with their love lives she just thought that it was about time that I got one."

"But you're just a kid! You shouldn't be thinking about this stuff right now! And even if you wanted a boyfriend, you could find someone better than him CJ." Trunks said.

"Like who? I'm a little bitch Trunks and everyone knows it! The only person who ever felt anything for me, is someone I'd probably never return the feelings for." CJ yelled. Trunks sighed.

"You know about Goten?"

"Tak told me."

"He had no right to."

"Well you guys had no right to keep it from me. I should've known."

"What's the point? He was crazy about you and everyone noticed except you."

"That's exactly my point Trunks. Girls like me don't get nice guys. Goten's better off without me."

"And he's better off with Paresu? Come on, you said it yourself. She's Cordy Chase reincarnated. He still cares a whole deal about you. Going off with some jackass won't change that."

"If you say so."

"You have no idea the danger you put yourself in. And when I see Juliana tomorrow, I'm going to rip her a new one."

"I never knew you cared." CJ said sarcastically. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Of course I care CJ. We may not get on but it's not like I don't care. You're my friend." Trunks said sighing. "I just can't understand why you'd go along with something like this."

"I don't know why I did." CJ said sighing. "It's just…Goten and me. We were in sync like you are with the older lot. He understood everything I was going through. It sometimes felt like he was my only real friend. I mean, you guys are great and all but we were never really that close. And Tak, he was a good friend but sometimes a little clueless. Then all of a sudden, Goten's changed and kind of grown up without me. I know it's stupid to think like that but…I felt like I was not getting the big picture or something. So when Jules kept forcing it on I thought it must be the right thing cos everyone else is doing it."

"Just cos everyone else is doing it doesn't mean it's right for you. Look CJ, these things like that shouldn't affect how you think. I'm sorry that you and Goten have grown apart but he still thinks the world of you. He'd run through fire just to stop you from feeling any pain." Trunks said. "And I'm sorry that I lost my temper and…"

"Don't be sorry. I owe you my life really." CJ said. She took Trunks' hand in hers. "I'm going to ask you something Trunks, I know you won't like it but…"

"Go ahead."

"I don't want the others to know where I am."

"What?!"

"Please Trunks, I don't want them to know what's happened. I want them to hear it from me."

"If you don't tell them now then they'll just hear what Dominic puts around the school!"

"Then if they believe that, they're not the people I thought they were." CJ replied. Trunks sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Back to the present… 

"Damn what a mess." Trunks thought. "Times like this I usually call Goten for advice. I guess that's out of the window." Trunks picked up his cell phone and dialled CJ's number. Her cell phone rang and when she picked it up she saw "Trunks Calling" flashing.

"Oh lord, it's just like the dream." CJ said, and answered it begrudgingly. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hi, where are you?"

"At home, why?"

"Heh, no reason."

"Kay…I wanted to know how you're feeling. You left school in a rush."

"I'm sorry Trunks but I'm leaving and going to that private school in Tokyo so please don't try and persuade me otherwise! Monday is my last day and I'm really sorry to leave you in a lurch but everyone will be happier without me! Bye!" CJ said and hung up the phone. Trunks looked at the phone, blinking in surprise.

"Okay, that was not the conversation I was expecting." Trunks said as he fell back on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe she's leaving."

_Monday's assembly…_

"Remy, have you seen CJ?" Trunks asked. Remy shook her head sadly.

"I feel so bad for her. Having to say sorry in front of everyone. And of all people, to that scumbag." Remy said.

"Well that's what jocks are like. They think they rule the friggin' world." Trunks said.

"Not all of them are evil Trunks." Remy said.

"Oh yeah? Name one who isn't." Trunks said. Remy blushed.

"Um…" Remy said, but she was saved as the PA system started to crackle. "Woo, saved by the bell."

**"Will all students please report to the main hall?" **The receptionist's voice crackled. Both of them sighed and made their way to the hall. Once everyone was seated, Paresu came onstage and walked up to the podium.

"Hello student body. All of you know why we are here today. We are here to see that vile girl apologise to our poor Dominic." Paresu said. There were cheers from the students.

"HEY! YOU EVER THOUGHT OF GOING INTO POLITICS?! YOU HACK!!" Remy yelled. Trunks looked at her in shock. "What can I say? I'm fighting the urge to kill her now."

"I thought you were a pacifist."

"Well yeah. But Quatre was a pacifist and look what happened when he went nuts."

"Huh?"

"Again, before your time." Remy said. Dominic wheeled up to the podium, and then two basketball players escorted a very pissed off CJ onstage. Paresu left the podium and mockingly put her arms out as if she was clearing the way for CJ. CJ scowled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This piece of paper was given to me by the principal. He told me to read the apology written on here but then it wouldn't be a real apology if I read it right?" CJ said, and proceeded to scrunch up the paper and throw it at Paresu's head. "Okay, an apology is usually defined as someone saying or being sorry for a wrongdoing they have committed. So I suppose you're all wondering what I've done wrong. Well I'm gonna set all of you straight so that I have some dignity left."

"Oh lord…" Trunks said. "She's gonna tell them what happened."

"No! Just apologise dammit!" Paresu said trying to get the microphone away from CJ.

"What's the matter? Afraid of what I'm going to say?" CJ said. Hesitantly, Paresu backed off. "It all started on Halloween night. Dominic was at a party and he asked me to step outside…"

Back to Halloween Night… 

"Walker, where the hell are you taking me?" CJ asked. He didn't answer and led her to his Porsche. "Uh-uh, I am not going in a car with you jackass."

"I'm just following her highness' orders." Dominic said. CJ's eyes widened and she tried to run off. Unfortunately, Dominic easily caught up with her and tried to force her in the car. She struggled out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and looked at her in anger. "You should never get me angry." He said and smacked across the face. She fell to the ground and then he grabbed her by the legs and dragged her into the car. He drove to his house and dragged her kicking and screaming to the front door.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!!" CJ sobbed. Dominic laughed evilly.

"Yeah right, that's really going to stop me!" Dominic said. Unseen, A guy came running round the street and stopped in his tracks.

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" CJ yelled. Dominic had her pinned up against his front door and was kissing her neck. She was struggling to get free but failing miserably.

"Shit. I can't believe it." The guy said. He could feel the anger rising in him as he charged at Dominic and ripped him off CJ. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WALKER?!?!"

"N-n-nothing man! We were just having a little fun." Dominic said. The guy looked over to CJ. She was sitting on the floor, curled up and crying. The guy's anger doubled.

"Fun?! Does it look like she was having fun to you?!?! You don't even have the slightest idea what you could have done?!"

"And what's it to you?! She ain't even your girl. I was just following orders." Dominic said. The guy yelled in anger and punched Dominic in the face, Dominic went flying and smacked straight into a tree. He fell unconscious. The guy went over to CJ.

"Oh god, are you okay?" The guy said. CJ just kept sniffling. The guy gave her a once over and saw that her leg was bleeding and her face was bruised. "What the hell did that bastard do to you?!"

"He-he dragged me out of the car and said that 'it was time to get to work' or something. I have no idea what he meant." CJ said as she began to sob. The guy put his arms around her.

"C'mon, we've got to get you to a hospital." The guy said.

"What about him?"

"Leave him. Whoever sent him to do this will find him eventually." The guy seethed as he lifted her and flew to the nearest hospital. Dominic was found by two passers-by and an ambulance was called. He had severe head trauma and injuries in his legs from the impact with the tree.

Back to the assembly… 

"And that's what happened. I hope all your sick little curiosities have been satisfied. That damn S.O.B. is lucky I didn't press charges against him and his little accomplice." CJ scowled. The hall was deadly silent.

Hold up 

**_Hold on_**

"Unfortunately, this episode has broken a lot more than my face or Dominic's legs. Friends have been torn apart because of all this and…well I'm leaving to go to Tokyo. I can't bear to see any of you, with your fake looks of sympathy or whatever. None of you knew me so I don't want you to feel sorry for me because you judged me. That should be on your consciences not mine. I'm lucky in the sense that I know who my real friends are now. I leave here with my shred of dignity knowing that I didn't let this hell bitch boss me around." CJ said, turning to go she paused slightly. 

**_Don't be scared_**

You'll never change what's been and gone 

"One more thing, the school police are at the back of the hall. Just in case I lost my temper and killed all of you. So there's something they should know before arresting Dominic. I'm thirteen years of age." CJ said. Paresu looked about as sick as Dominic did. Trunks breathed a heavy sigh. It was finally done.

"Oh god…poor CJ." Remy said, tears falling down her cheeks. Trunks looked over to where Goten was sitting and noticed that his chair was empty. He looked over to Lil Tak and Juliana who looked shocked to the very core.

"I guess this is why she didn't want anyone to know." Trunks said softly.

"Trunks, do you know who the guy was that saved her life?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said, getting up. "It was me."

**_May your smile (may your smile)_**

**_Shine on (shine on)_**

"CJ?"

"Huh?" CJ turned around to see Goten standing behind her. She smiled slightly. "Hey you."

"I know that smile. It's your mask smile. You're devastated about leaving." Goten said. CJ chuckled.

"I wouldn't say devastated but…I am sad." CJ replied. "I guess this is one of those growing up moments."

"I wish you had told me CJ." Goten sighed. "I could've done something."

"I know you could have, and that's why I didn't. You would've ended up killing him."

"And you don't think he deserves it?"

"A wise man once said 'Many who live deserve death, and some who die deserve life. Can you give it to them? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment.'"

"Gandalf the Grey."

"Yep."

"Don't go."

**_Don't be scared (don't be scared)_**

**_Your destiny may keep you warm_**

"I have to. Goten, you and Trunks are family. I'm not gonna stand in the way of family. No way. Besides, I've got a new road to follow. A new destiny in Tokyo." There was a brief silence.

"You just rhymed." Goten said and they both laughed. Not that anything was funny, they just both felt that it was appropriate at the time. Goten walked closer to her and held her in a long embrace. She put her arms around him and smiled.

"Stop you're going to make me cry Goten." CJ said. He looked at her fondly.

"You probably don't want to hear this right now but I'll kick myself if I don't say it." Goten said. She looked at him confused. "No matter what happens, no matter where we end up, you will always have a special place in my heart that no one will ever be able to replace."

**_Cause all of the stars_**

**_Are fading away_**

**_Just try not to worry_**

**_You'll see them some day_**

"Thank you Goten." CJ smiled with teary eyes. He stroked her face lightly and edged closer to her face. "Goten…" He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kiss you." Goten said. "I'll see you before you leave for Tokyo?"

"Count on it." CJ said. Goten walked away and CJ sighed. 

**_Take what you need_**

**_And be on your way_**

**_And stop crying your heart out_**

"It's a good thing he didn't kiss me."

"Why? Cos you would have fainted?" Trunks said popping up behind her. CJ just laughed nervously. There was the pounding of heavy boots running down the corridor that belonged to Remy. She latched onto CJ, crying.

"Oh god, CJ. I know you said you didn't want any sympathy but I am so sorry." Remy said. "You want me to waste the bastard? I know I'm not Gambit but I'm sure I can find some explosives!"

"It's okay Rem. I'm sure he'll get what he deserves." CJ said.

"Why didn't you tell them I beat up Dominic? The police are gonna question you."

"Pff! Like they'd question the daughter of my dad…sorry, I don't know his first name." CJ said. "Besides, I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"You are too much kid." Trunks sighed.

"Come on, you two clowns can help me clean out my locker." CJ said as they walked into the corridors of Orange Star High.

**_Get up (get up)_**

**_Come on (come on)_**

**_Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)_**

**_You'll never change what's been and gone_**

"Well that's the last of it. You sure you don't need help carrying it?" Trunks asked.

"No I'm not totally incapable." CJ said. "My brother should be here soon to pick me up."

"Hey CJ." Lil Tak said. Both he and Juliana were totally avoiding eye contact with CJ. CJ raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you? Or who should I apologise to now?" CJ said.

"Okay, we deserved that. We wanna say we're sorry. We just wanted those guys to stop persecuting you. I guess the road to hell really is paved with good intentions." Juliana said. Lil Tak nodded in agreement. CJ sighed.

"I'm going soft. I actually wanna forgive you guys." CJ said. "Tell you what, both of you drop your pants right now and I'll think about it." Without second thought, both of them had dropped their pants in front of half the student body. They were blushing with embarrassment. "Okay, okay. I'm not that evil. I guess I forgive you guys." They pulled their pants up and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry CJ." They both said.

"Yeah. Me too." She said. There was a car horn outside. "Well there's my ride."

**_Cause all of the stars_**

**_Are fading away_**

**_Just try not to worry_**

**_You'll see them some day_**

**_Take what you need_**

**_And be on your way_**

**_And stop crying your heart out_**

"My train leaves tomorrow at 3pm. Just in case you wanna visit before." CJ said, taking her bag and walking towards the exit. Students popped their heads out from classrooms, all staring at her as she walked down the hall. She laughed to herself.

**_Cause all of the stars_**

**_Are fading away_**

**_Just try not to worry_**

**_You'll see them some day_**

**_Take what you need_**

**_And be on your way_**

**_And stop crying your heart out_**

She turned around and took one last look at the school. She plastered a big fake grin on her face and threw her hands in the air. "WOO! I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THIS ABSOLUTE MONARCHY!! GOODBYE PRINCESS PRISSY PANTS!" She exited the doors.

**_We're all of us stars_**

**_We're fading away_**

**_Just try not to worry_**

**_You'll see us some day_**

**_Just take what you need_**

**_And be on your way_**

**_And stop crying your heart out_**

"School is not going to be the same without her." Remy sighed.

"Yeah. But at least now she may be happy." Trunks said sadly. 

_**I'll miss you Cassie.**_

**_Stop crying your heart out…_**

****

**_Stop crying your heart out…_**

****

**_Stop crying your heart out…_**

To Be Continued…

Yep. There we go. No more CJ. She's gone man. I know you're all going to kill me but…you can't physically so ha!! Ahem, stay tuned!


	8. What's It All About, Remy?

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years Chapter Eight: What's It All About, Remy? 

Disclaimer: To make it easier, I only own my own characters. Anything I mention that isn't mine belongs to some important people.

A/N: Okay, it didn't take as long as I thought it would! Just think of it as a late crimbo pressie to you all! Happy holidays!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks… 

Things had been pretty normal since CJ left. Though, things were a lot quieter, Remy and Lil Tak were still uneasy around each other for a reason I can't fathom. Surprisingly though, Paresu had totally transformed. She was polite, kind and even didn't mind when Goten hung out with us. Remy said that without CJ around, she had no reason to be hostile since her only real competition for Goten was gone. See, this is why I don't date. Girls are like psycho beings from the planet PMS. Apart from those little ditties, life was pretty much normal. Or at least, that's what we all thought. We had no idea what was going on right under our noses. I was sitting with the guys at lunch and noticed that Remy was spacing out a lot more than usual. I mean, usually it's Juliana who spaces out.

"Trunks, she's doing it again man." Goten said, pointing to Remy who had a glazed expression on her face. "I don't know why, but I have a hankering for a doughnut."

"Me too." I replied. Juliana rolled her eyes.

"You idiots. She's daydreaming! Probably over that Cajun badass she's always going on and on and on about." Juliana said. Lil Tak approached us with a mountain of food on his tray. "Woah, did you and Goten switch stomachs?"

"Nope. According to the school nurse, I'm underweight. My weight doesn't measure up to my height." Lil Tak said.

"I'm not surprised. With your height, you might as well be a national monument." Goten snickered.

"Haha, very funny." Lil Tak said. "What's up with Remy?"

"She's having a daymare." Goten replied.

"Daydream! Doofus." Juliana corrected.

"Yo Remy, wake up from your fantasy land!" Lil Tak said, lightly punching her shoulder. She looked over at him annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" Remy asked, with her hand conveniently over her mouth.

"You were daydreaming about fictional characters again." Lil Tak replied.

"And what makes you so sure that they were fictional?" Remy asked.

"C'mon. What guy would you be daydreaming over? The only guys you know are us lot and those comic geeks you always talk to. And they aren't exactly daydreaming material." Lil Tak said.

"Maybe you ought to stop while you're behind." Goten said.

"And besides, even if the guy was real he couldn't be all that to be interested in you." Lil Tak said, oblivious to Goten's warnings and frantic hand waving. Everyone in the room decided to stop talking and listen to them. Things looked like they were going to get messy.

"Excuse you?" Remy asked.

"C'mon Rem. No offence, but you're almost a comic book geek. All you need now are specs and some braces and you've got the done deal. Not to mention the fact that you don't even dress like a girl with those clunker boots and oversized shirts. Juliana dresses like a girl." Lil Tak said. Big mistake there. "Heck, even CJ's more girly than you."

"Oy, wait to go kettle head." Goten sighed.

"You listen here Yamamoto! I don't know what the view is from way up there but I am not an undesirable person! Just because I choose to dress this way and I'm not checking out guys every five minutes doesn't mean that someone can't be interested in me!" Remy yelled, and then blushed because she had let him see her mouth.

"Oh my God, you **do** have braces! When'd you get those babies put in?" Lil Tak asked. Remy stomped on his foot and stormed off. He ran after, again ignoring Goten's warnings.

"Dead man walking." Goten said. Lil Tak caught up with Remy just before she left the cafeteria and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lil Tak asked. 

"Look Takashi, not everyone is like your glamour girl crush over there. Some of us weren't gifted with long legs and a curvy figure. Some of us weren't blessed with the intellect of a college student. Some of us aren't categorised as attractive. Some of us actually care about other things besides the opposite sex. Yes, I am your typical comic book geek. The one that just reads comics and wishes she could be in them and doesn't seem to care about the real world around her. But despite what I know you think of me, I do have feelings. Feelings you just stepped all over back there. So next time you talk to me, it'd better just be hi and bye. Because I'm really fed up with you." Remy said. Lil Tak looked at her surprised. I don't see why, she had a lot of good points.

"What are you trying to say? That I have feelings for Jules? That's…"

"The truth?"

"That's not fair Remy."

"Well frankly my dear, I just don't give a damn." Remy said exiting the cafeteria, with applause from the entire student body. Lil Tak sat back down defeated.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Lil Tak asked. The rest of us just sweat-dropped.

"Okay, which one of us is gonna cover this?" I asked.

"I'll go." Goten said, getting up and going after her. Goten tried to sense out her chi but realised it was too small and it would take ages. So, he tried the old fashioned way. He heard her voice and walked over, but he then heard a male voice and decided to listen in before making himself known.

"He's right though. I'm undesirable and a geek." Remy sighed.

"No your not." The guy said. He then added shyly. "If it were true, then I wouldn't like you."

"That's so sweet."

"Well I'm just saying how I feel. Looking into your eyes could…could bring a grown man to his knees."

"Shut up!" Remy giggled. "You're making me blush."

"I bet I could do something else that would make you blush…but I gotta get back before the guys catch me out here. I'll see you later gorgeous." Goten waited a few seconds before making his appearance.

"So…who was that?" Goten asked, in a singsong voice.

"Were you eavesdropping Goten?" Remy asked, blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes. Yes I was. So, who's the guy who is mad about you?" Goten asked.

"Someone you don't know."

"He goes to our school, so I must know him Rem."

"I ain't gonna tell cos you're just gonna make a big fuss over nothing."

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me. I'll just have to stalk you until I find out for myself."

"Fine. Then I'll just have you put on restraining order."

"Fine. Then I'll get my genius brother to appeal it."

"Fine. Then I'll hire bodyguards to make you keep your distance."

"Just tell me Rem."

"Nuh uh." Remy said. Goten put on his infamous puppy dog eyes look. "Goten, don't do that!"

"Please?"

"Like I have a choice. Even the evilest of evil can't resist that face! It's too cute!" Remy sighed. "But there's a condition."

"Okay fine. What is it?"

"You've gotta tell me that secret you guys have been hiding from me."

"S-s-secret? What secret?"

"The one that everyone knows about except me. The one where you stop talking about when I walk into a room. Like the time when Trunks said he could go from lavender to blonde in two seconds flat and when I asked how he said he had to go to the bathroom, when he had just gone two minutes before!!" Remy said, pursing her lips together. "You tell me first and then I'll tell you."

"It's not my place to say. I'll have to ask Trunks first as well."

"Okay then, I can wait."

"Can't you just give me a little hint?"

"Okay, fine. Remember that Spiderman guy from the party? Well it's him."

"…That's all you're giving me to go on?!?!"

"A deal's a deal kid. Now you gotta keep up your end of the bargain." Remy said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have free periods which I am going to spend at home watching Smallville and wishing that I was Lana Lang. Au revoir." 

"We still need to talk about this. I'll be at your house at around five okay? Bye!"

"Um, okay. Sure you can come?" Remy shook her head. "Better cancel then…"

Goten… Later… 

"What do you mean we have to tell Remy that we're Saiyans?!" Trunks asked. This was not going to be easy.

"I promised I'd tell her my secret if she told me hers!" I replied. He looked at me confused.

"Goten, what the hell is going on?"

"She's seeing some guy and she won't tell me who it is!"

"And what…you're jealous or something?"

"OF COURSE NOT STUPID!" I yelled. "I'm curious to know who it is."

"Can't you just follow her?"

"She said she'd have me arrested if I tried."

"You two are total fruitcakes."

"C'mon Trunks! It's not as if she's going to dissect us!

"I don't know…she's crazy like that. Plus there is that giant room of hers…" Trunks said, fighting off a smirk. I could tell he was just trying to wind me up.

"Trunks…"

"Okay fine. But if there are any repercussions it's on you." Trunks said.

"Okay, thanks."

"Query. Am I allowed to know who this mystery guy is?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her." I said sheepishly. Trunks rolled his eyes. "I gotta go. Bye!" I dashed out of class before Trunks could protest.

"That boy will be the death of me." Trunks sighed.

At Remy's house… 

(3rd Person)

"Lana, you lucky cow." Remy sighed. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. "Oh look, it's my personal grim reaper."

"Haha, very funny." Goten replied sarcastically. She let him and they sat in the living room. "No one else is here?"

"Nope. My parents are at work and my brother's sleeping." Remy said. "So, you discussed it with Trunks?"

"Yes. And he said I can tell you." Goten said taking a deep breath. "Me and Trunks, our father's are from another planet. We're known as Saiyans…"

Five minutes later… 

"And that's what he meant by turning from lavender to blonde in two minutes." Goten powered down from Super Saiyan. Remy just sat there in silence. "Remy? You're not freaked out, are you?"

"Are you kidding me?! That is so cool!" Remy squealed. "You're so lucky! I wish I could do all that stuff. Although, I don't think I'd suit as a blonde."

"Now it's your turn honey. Spill." Goten said. Remy sighed.

"You have to promise me that you won't go nuts okay?"

"I promise."

"Well it all started at that party…"

Back to the party…Remy's POV 

"I know your true identity. Ramona." Spidey whispered. I was so shocked. I mean, the only guys who knew my real name were you guys. So I assumed it was Tak.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I go to school with you. I've been admiring you from afar. I guess I'm just lucky you came to this party and we're dressed how we are." 

"It's like fate or something. So, you're my resident stalker?"

"No! Just think of me as your not so secret admirer." He said.

"Can I unmask you then? If you're not so secret?" He hesitated. It was so cute! Don't make that face Goten, it was!

"I think it'd be best if you didn't. At least not here, or now."

"Okay then Parker. You're lucky I believe in romance." Spidey took off the bottom half of his mask and he kissed me! "Woah, Spidey kiss. Just as good as advertised." That's when I realised it. It seems stupid, but I recognised that kiss. Then I remembered who was the only guy to have ever kissed me with that much, how you say, oomph!

"I'm glad that got a good reaction." Spidey smiled. Then I whispered in his ear, telling him I knew who he was. "Huh?! But, how did you know it was me?"

"Instincts. You're busted, jock."

"Crud…" Spidey said. "I guess you're disappointed, huh?" So I kissed him.

"Not in the least. And don't worry. We can keep this our little secret if you want."

So… 

"That still doesn't tell me who the guy is. It just tells me he's romantic and watched The Marvel Hour every weekend as a kid." Goten said. "C'mon, tell me his name!"

"Okay. It's Brad." Remy said. Goten's left eyebrow began to twitch violently.

"Brad. As in Keith Bradley O' Donahue? As in the star striker for the school football team? (1) Who is also the centre forward in the basketball team? As in the jock we all love to hate?" Goten asked, stressing each word through gritted teeth.

"Um, yeah?" Remy said. Goten drew in a sharp breath. "Before you say anything, you are dating a cheerleader and they are as equally evil as jocks!"

"Hey, Paresu's changed!" Goten protested.

"What makes you think that Brad isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be?"

"Um maybe because of the fact that he'd rather go by his middle name because it sounds more jock like."

"That's not fair Goten. I really like him. And for some reason I can't fathom he likes me too. You heard what he said about me."

"Yeah, but if I had known it was him I would have seen through it."

"Goten! I thought you of all people would understand."

"I know. I know Remy. It's just that he's a jock and…"

"…You're afraid he's gonna be just like Dominic?" Remy asked. Goten did not reply. "You gotta trust me. I usually have a good sense of judgement."

"Love can make you blind to all faults."

"Who says I'm in love?"

"You're not?"

"I've known him properly for a long while now. We went to the same elementary and middle school. He was in my class up until the eighth grade. We were pretty good friends until he had a growth spurt and I started to wear support. Then things got a little funny and we slipped apart. It happens Goten. But he's a genuinely good person, no matter what crowd he hangs with. And we both know that genuinely good guys that are available are one in a million." Remy said, blushing slightly. "He says he's been in love with me for ages but I'm not sure yet."

"You're making it sound as if he's doing you a favour."

"Well he is. He looks like a movie star from the bronze screen. I'm a walking grunge bag. No one would date me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Goten exclaimed. "You're one of the sexiest girls I know, if you don't mind me saying. If we weren't friends and I wasn't with Paresu I probably would be dating you."

"Shut up!" Remy giggled. "You're just saying that because of the cat suit."

"Okay, you got me." Goten grinned. "Still, you shouldn't put yourself down. You're a great girl."

"Eh you're just saying that." Remy laughed.

"No I'm not. That's the reason I came over today. Together we're gonna get you out of your shell." Goten declared dramatically.

"Should I be afraid?" Remy asked.

"No. Videl always used to make me do her make-up when she was in her third trimester." Goten replied. "So, let's dig into your closet!"

"Oy…"

Later… 

"Come out! I want to see you!" Goten yelled.

"No way! This thing is not a skirt. It's a belt for crying out loud!" Remy yelled back. "And I feel like a clown with all this make up on!"

"Remy, it's just lip gloss!"

"That's not the goddamn point!" Remy said storming out of the bathroom. She was wearing knee high boots, a mini skirt and a t-shirt with her stomach showing.

"You look gorgeous!" Goten grinned.

"I look like a Beatles groupie!"

"Beatles? Who are they?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Remy said, going back into the bathroom. "I am not wearing this to school Goten!"

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll just be proving that walking skyscraper right! He thinks looks are the most important thing in the world…now that I think about it, him and Jules are made for each other."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really. If I go to school with my glad rags then he'll think I did it just to get his attention!" Remy said, walking out of the bathroom. She walked over to her desk drawer and pulled out a picture. "This is me and Brad, when we were in fifth grade. Look at me." Goten looked and raised his eyebrows. "Exactly. Corrective shoes, bottle glasses, funky teeth and hair that would put Diana Ross to shame."

"Why are you showing me this?" Goten asked.

"That's when he said he fell for me. Even with that gunk." Remy said. "Because he liked what was under that gunk. And now I'm only half as hideous and he still feels the same."

"Wow…guess I got him wrong after all." Goten smiled. "But why are you dating in secret? Because of his friends?"

"No. Because of mine." Remy smiled sadly. Goten put his arm around her.

"You got one less friend to worry about." Goten said.

"Thanks Goten."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Is this really your bra? I mean, it's awfully bi…"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?! YOU PERVO!"

"Heheheee…"

Meanwhile… 

"I thought I'd find you in here." Trunks said, walking into the gym. Lil Tak looked over to him.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. Goten and me decided to play UN and try and get this thing resolved." Trunks said. Lil Tak sighed.

"She's not gonna talk to me. You know how stubborn she can be."

"You gotta try anyway."

"Why? She made it perfectly clear how she feels. She thinks I'm a Dunderhead and she wants nothing to with me."

"I never heard her call you a Dunderhead."

"You weren't there. Jules was really upset."

"Jules? I wasn't talking about Jules. I was talking about Remy."

"What about her?"

"Geez, she was right. You must get different frequency of hearing all the way up there." Trunks said. They both sat down on the bleachers. "She really liked you."

"Liked?"

"Well she's got a new beau now apparently." Trunks said. "And from what I can see that may be the best solution."

"What do you mean?"

"You're so in love with Juliana. No other girl could compete."

"But Jules wants nothing to do with me."

"That's because she's your friend. And she knows what can happen when two best friends have feelings for each other."

"You mean…"

"Yep."

"It's totally different."

"You're right. Because she likes you back. You just gotta convince her."

"How? Sing a verse of _Just a Friend_ to her?"

"That would be amusing…but no." Trunks said. "First things first, apologise to Remy."

"Why? She knows I was only kidding about all that stuff."

"She's still a girl. You know how sensitive women get." Trunks said. "Oy, I don't think I'm gonna date until college."

The next day… 

"Can't buy me loooove!" Goten sang. Trunks pulled the headphones off his head.

"What song are you destroying?" Trunks asked.

"This old group called The Beatles. They kick ass man!" Goten said.

"Whatever. Just don't sing to them. Ever." Trunks said. Goten just gave him a Son Look™. Alex came running down the hall towards the two boys. "All that kid ever does is run. He's like Speedy Gonzalez!"

"Guys! They're playing the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy over at the old multiplex! You can either watch the flick of your choice or watch the whole thing with intermissions!" Alex said. (2)

"Are you serious?! That's about twelve hours!" Goten said, grinning. "I'm in man!"

"School's about to start." Trunks reminded.

"I have one word to say to you, Éowyn."

"Okay, let's go." Trunks said.

"Go where?" Juliana asked, with Lil Tak in tow.

"We're going to watch the whole Lord of the Rings trilogy over at the old multiplex!" Goten said.

"Twelve hours of the lovely Aragorn?! I'm in!" Juliana said.

"Me too! Not for Aragorn though." Lil Tak said. "For Arwen!"

"Are any of you actually going for the sake of the film?" Alex asked.

"I am! I never got to see it on the big screen!" Goten said. "How are we gonna get out of school?" (3)

"Here you go." Alex said. "A different appointment card for each of you stating a different reason. Just in case we get caught. Any test scheduled today?"

"Nope!"

"Okay, then we only need to copy up notes." Alex said. The first bell rang. "Now is the perfect time to go during all the chaos." All of them made a beeline for the main hall, they then split into three groups and left through three different exits. They all met outside, climbed into Alex's van and drove to the old multiplex. They bought their tickets and ran around the cinema trying to find their screen.

"No more! I can't do no more!" Juliana whined, as they climbed up their fifth fight of stairs.

"Suck it up soldier." Goten said. "There it is! Quick I can hear the trailers."

"That means we have time Goten!" Trunks said, but Goten pressed on into the dark theatre and struggled to find a seat. They found some seats and waited for the film to start.

Twelve hours later… 

"That was probably the best day of my life!" Juliana beamed. "Gotta love that trilogy."

"Yep." Goten said. He looked over at the other side of the seating area and he sweat-dropped nervously. "We need to get out of here. Now!"

"Why? Who'd you see?" Trunks asked.

"No one! It's just, um, our mom's are gonna flip when they see how late we are!" Goten said quickly. Trunks raised an eyebrow. "We need to go!" Goten pulled on Trunks' arm and tried to run out of the theatre but they bumped into a couple. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh." Remy said.

"Uh oh." Brad said. He and Remy were arm in arm in front of the whole gang. Goten gulped.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Trunks demanded.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." A voice said, from behind them.

"Oh crap. Busted." Goten sighed. _**A rotten end to an otherwise perfect day**_

To Be Continued…

Yes I am evil leaving you with a cliffhanger like that.

Some Notes:

(1) There is no way in hell that I am gonna call football "soccer". I'm sorry, no offence to Americans and Canadians, but it's a stupid word for the sport. You use your foot to guide the ball. HENCE THE NAME FOOTBALL!! Don't agree? Well we'll call it whatever the world champions call it. Brazil are the world champions and they call it futbol so HA! Sorry, it's a biiiig pet peeve when people call it "soccer".

(2) The time space of this story is set about ten years from now. The first story "What Can I Do…" is set at around the year 2000, so it counts on from there. That's why they're watching the whole LOTR trilogy when we have still to see Return of the King. Two Towers was so great! I advise everyone, who don't mind changes from the book, to go and see it! Legolas kicks so much ass!

(3) This little "escape out of school" thing is based a lot on what happened when my mates and me went to see the Two Towers. It wasn't as bad as skipping a day of school, since we're in college and lessons were officially cancelled that day but we were supposed to be on campus. It was definitely better than rotting at school. I don't advise it though as we got caught in the end, just as the gang are about to be ^_^


	9. A Slumber Partay' 'Jules, no one says pa...

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years Chapter Nine: "A Slumber Par-tay!" "Jules, no one says par-tay anymore. That died out with yellow zoot suits and green masks." 

Disclaimer: To make it easier, I only own my own characters. Anything I mention that isn't mine belongs to some important people.

A/N: Okay, to the reviewer that left me a long review on chapter 4. Thank you very much for taking such an interest in the fic and pointing out something that was in my mind at the time of writing that chapter. You're right, most high school boys would love to study reproduction and know all about it before they do anyway. Trunks and Goten, however, are not most high school boys. Goten has the Son gene, which makes him embarrassed about stuff like that but unlike his brother and father, he grows out of it as seen at the end of Z. Trunks…well anything to do with the opposite sex makes him uncomfortable anyways. It was only these two that were dreading the class, Lil Tak got used to the idea and the rest of the boys in the class I didn't focus on cos the story ain't about them. As for that certain part of their love lives, I tend not to focus on it because it's not an issue with the two main boys. Trunks is shy around girls (so he only pretends to hate them to still be manly), Goten wasn't in a serious relationship since Paresu so I don't focus on it. Hope that's cleared up a few things for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten… 

"Goten, why aren't we running?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. It's like my legs are frozen with fear!" I gulped. "I don't know why. We're not usually scared of him."

"Maybe it's because he's not wearing those dorky red glasses." Trunks said.

"Don't talk about me like I am not here!" Gohan yelled. "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"No…school ended four hours ago. It's eight pm Gohan." Trunks replied.

"But you were here since Fellowship started, weren't you? You skipped school to see this marathon, didn't you?" Gohan asked. Even the other kids were a little frightened.

"Yes…" We all chorused. Busted.

"Rem, maybe we should make our getaway now." Brad whispered. They slowly crept away as Gohan lectured the remaining teens. Good thing too, last thing we needed was another confrontation.

"You should know better than to come and see a film! Your education is more important! What if your parents found out?! Wouldn't they be ashamed?" Gohan asked. I had totally forgotten about what my mom would say. Oy.

"My parents wouldn't. As long as I didn't miss anything important." Alex said. Gohan gave him a hard stare. "But that's not the point you're trying to make so, you go ahead man."

"How can you justify yourselves? Hmm?" Gohan asked.

"Well it's not our fault Gohan the movie is way too good to resist I mean it's like THE trilogy of both our generations and I've never seen it on the big screen and these guys came to see it for their favourite characters and it's not like we broke the law or anything we don't have to go to school if we don't want to anymore because of legalities and stuff besides you should have been at work too so we're not the only ones in the wrong here!" I said, all in one breath, making desperate hand and facial gestures as I spoke.

"He's got a point Gohan." Trunks smirked.

"Which part? I got distracted with all the hand gestures…" Gohan said, avoiding eye contact.

"You were supposed to be at work! You're as much in the wrong as we are!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Goten, you're the one who pointed it out." Juliana reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Whoops.

"Ooh, Gohan got busted!" A male voice called out.

"Shut up Nick!" Gohan yelled. Nicholas and David all walked over from where they were sitting.

"C'mon Gohan, they skipped and so did you. So call it even and no one shall speak of it again." David said. We smiled gratefully.

"Okay." Gohan sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"So, does Videl know you're here?" Trunks asked.

"Yes!" Gohan said, defensively. "She's in another theatre, watching Return of the King over and over until we're finished." Gohan looked over to his other friends who were acting our scenes from the movie. David flattened his popcorn box and surfed down the stairs. Gohan sighed. "They're gonna be like this all the way home."

"How can an old guy like that do a stunt like that?" Lil Tak asked.

"Check out that guy!" Alex said, as Nicholas took two sticks and twirled them around like twin knives. 

"Hey! We're not that old." Gohan protested.

"You're in your late twenties Gohan, of course you're old." I replied. Gohan sweat-dropped, defeated.

"Hey, where's Remy?" Juliana asked.

"She's run off with that jock!" Trunks exclaimed. Oh crap, I'd hoped he would have forgotten.

"Just calm down Trunks. You wouldn't want anyone to embarrass you like that." I pleaded.

"Like what?"

"Like you're gonna do if I let you go." I said. Trunks smirked and sped out of the theatre. "And I knew he could do that. Damn." I sped after him.

"What's that all about?" Gohan asked.

"It's a long story Goten's brother." Alex replied. "Well I don't know about you but this is something I don't want to miss." Alex also ran out of the theatre, followed by Juliana and Lil Tak.

"Geez Gohan, what did you do? Threaten to keep them in detention?" Nicholas asked. Gohan stuck out his tongue.

Meanwhile… 

"Ramona, you get your ass back here!" Trunks demanded as he caught up with the couple. I skidded in and stood off to the side. This was not going to be pretty.

"Crap." Remy muttered. "Um, hi?"

"That ain't gonna work." Trunks said.

"Trunks, you need to calm down before you bust that vein in your forehead."

"Don't take that tone with me. What are you doing with this scumbag?"

"This scumbag, Speedo-boy, has a name. Do you even know what it is?"

"No, but he's a jock and that's good enough for me." Trunks replied. There was a brief silence. Remy started to sniff. "Remy, don't start…"

"Why are you being so mean?!" Remy said, starting to cry. Trunks tried to talk but she bawled even louder, which almost drowned out the sound of clambering feet and out of breath teens.

"Damn, we missed stuff." Alex sighed.

"Remy, please stop crying!" Trunks pleaded. Remy was a smart girl; she knew Trunks had an Achilles' heel for crying girls. His conscience was almost as big as his ego. Almost.

"You egotistical Tony Soprano wannabe! Do you know what an ass you're behaving like right now? I am not a child Trunks, and I don't need to be protected!" She said, as she sniffed.

"I never said that you did but you girls…"

"What? Blindly go for a nice face. Just cos you're stalkers are like that doesn't mean I am. I'm the sensible one remember?"

"Sensible one?"

"Yep. You're the heartthrob, Goten's the cutie nice guy, Tak's the neurotic one and Jules is the brain. Doy."

"You're labelling us now?"

"Aren't you doing the same to Brad?"

"Yes, but that's because he deserves it."

"Can I speak now?" Brad said, standing in between the two of them. "Despite what people think of me Briefs, I'm nothing like Dominic. That's what this is all about. Whatever you may think, you couldn't have helped her anymore than you already did."

"You have no right to talk about that." Trunks said.

"But I'm right, aren't I? It wasn't your fault what happened to CJ."

"How is not my fault? I didn't protect her."

"You weren't supposed to. You need to stop blaming yourself and become a carefree kid again. Do you really think she'd want you to grow up 20 years to quickly?" Remy asked. Trunks looked defeated.

"No."

"We need to make mistakes so we can learn from them."

"Good one Remy." I said.

"Got it from a Full House episode." Remy replied.

"Briefs, I've known this girl for a long time and I like her a lot. At the moment, we're getting to know each other again so you don't need to worry. I'm not gonna hurt her or anything."

"That's good to know." Trunks said. "But try anything and I'll be on your back like a fungus on a foot."

"Eew, Trunks!" Juliana protested. "Now, can we please stop acting like a soap opera and get on with whatever we were gonna do."

"Get pizza!" I exclaimed.

"We didn't agree on that."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry." I said, making sure Brad and Remy had a distraction so they could make their exit.

"They're gone again!" Trunks exclaimed. "They disappeared like that old superhero detective guy."

"You mean Batman?" I asked.

"Shut up, you know it all." Trunks muttered as we headed for the pizza place.

A few weeks later… 

(3rd person)

"So, how are things going between you and Brad?" Juliana asked. Remy blushed.

"Good." 

"C'mon! Is that all you're giving me to go on?" Juliana asked. Remy laughed.

"Yes Ms Lane, that's all." Remy replied. Juliana looked at her with a blank face. "Aah, what I'd give to have someone who could identify my pop culture references."

"Whatever." Juliana said, shaking her head. She took out a long piece of paper from her purse.

"What's that for?"

"I'm planning a slumber party for my birthday."

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"My dad won't allow any boys to the party so I may as well have a reason to mask it."

"Ahh."

"This is a list of all the people coming." Juliana said, handing it over to Remy. Remy's eyes widened.

"I am not coming."

"What?! You have to! It's for my birthday."

"Then I'll buy you something. I am not going to a slumber party. Let alone with those girls coming."

"Why not?"

"Bad memories from a sixth grade camping trick. It took the whole junior baseball team to stop them from laughing and mocking me."

"Kay, if you're done with the dramatics." Juliana rolled her eyes. "You are coming."

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll make me happy."

"You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Fine. I'll borrow my dad's Playstation 4 and you can play on that."

"That's better." Remy smiled.

"What's going on ladies?" Goten asked, walking up to them with the other boys.

"Jules is planning a party." 

"A slumber par-tay!" Juliana beamed.

"Jules, no one says par-tay anymore. That died out with yellow zoot suits and green masks." Remy said. The rest of them looked at her blankly. She sighed. "Never mind."

"So…when do we bring the pyjamas?" Goten asked.

"You're not coming." Juliana said. Goten looked hurt.

"But why? We're you're friends as well." Goten said.

"It's a GIRLS party Goten."

"That's still bad. What did we ever do to you?"

"Don't take it personally Goten! My dad's the problem. And besides, boys don't usually go to slumber parties."

"Why not?"

"Ugh, never mind." Juliana sighed as she walked off to find more guests.

"I tell you what Goten, you can go in my place." Remy said. Goten's face brightened. Trunks shook his head and Goten looked sad again.

"You don't wanna go?" Trunks asked.

"It's not that. It's the girls she's invited. They all went to my old middle school and I don't like them."

"They've all dated Brad, haven't they?" Trunks asked.

"Does this whole Saiya-jin thing come with psychic powers to?" Remy asked, annoyed. "Not all, just one. The rest hate me because of a camping trip accident."

"That wasn't the incident with the porridge and poison ivy was it?" Lil Tak asked. Remy smiled sheepishly. "That was all over the news!! You mean you were the mastermind behind that plan."

"Yep. Me and a couple of other guys and girls." Remy said. "Well I suppose karma does exist after all. I'll see ya later."

"Damn, that's gonna be one good party. Too bad we'll never get to see it." Goten sighed.

"Never say never Son." Trunks said, with an evil smirk on his face.

Later… 

"Now you're sure that Jules is out?" Trunks talked into a walkie-talkie.

"Affirmative Lavender Man. Skyscraper Dude is keeping her busy." Goten replied. Trunks snickered. "What?"

"You're too much of a Son to get it. Have you hooked the wire to the cable?"

"Roger."

"I'm Trunks."

"C'mon. Even I'm not that stupid."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Okay, it's working. I've installed all the equipment. Let's go!"

"Roger. Over and out Lavender Man."

"Call me that again, and I'm burning all of your beanie babies."

"Mean."

Even later… 

"Okay boys. Let's get cracking." Trunks said. They (Trunks, Goten, Lil Tak, Brad, Alex and Juliana's current boyfriend Danny) were all huddled in his living room with five different colour monitors in front of them. They were all cameras that were located in different parts of Juliana's house. The kitchen, the living room, her bedroom, the bathroom and the garden.

"Why do we have a camera in the garden?" Lil Tak asked.

"We gotta have one there. Just in case there's a catfight and someone gets thrown out of the window." Trunks replied. Most of the girls had already arrived. Remy was downstairs in the living room playing video games with Juliana's father and Juliana's mother was preparing food in the kitchen.

"This should be interesting."

At Juliana's… 

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Terri, the girl Remy was avoiding, shrieked.

"He had it coming! He spent more on his hair than I did." Juliana laughed. The doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!!" Juliana whizzed downstairs.

"You guys having fun?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. Talking about boys. The usual." Juliana replied as she answered the door.

"I'm telling you Mr K, it's a shame the way girls go on and on about boys like that." Remy said.

"Too true, why doesn't Juliana have more friends like you?" Mr Kanzaki asked.

"Cos I'm the only girl who can whoop your butt at Tekken 10." Remy smiled. Mr Kanzaki chuckled.

"Am I too late for the party?" A familiar voice said. Remy's eyes widened.

"It can't be…" Remy said, as a big grin appeared on her face.

Back at Trunks'… 

"Ho-ly…" The boys all chorused.

"Not to paraphrase Janice but oh…my…god!" Goten exclaimed.

Back at Juliana's 

"CJ! What are you doing here?" Remy said, engulfing her in a big embrace.

"I couldn't miss Jules' 16th!" CJ said, smiling.

Back at Trunks'… 

"It's not her!! It's a clone like in Spider-Man!! She's smiling for kami's sakes!" Lil Tak exclaimed.

"Yeah, plus she looks like a total hot chick." Trunks commented. "Did she get highlights?"

"No, she's always looked that beautiful." Goten smiled. Trunks and Lil Tak looked at each other.

"Uh oh." Trunks mouthed.

Back at Juliana's… 

"Okay, let's go upstairs so you can put your stuff away." Juliana said. "Who's the hottie that dropped you off?"

"My nephew." CJ said. Juliana looked confused. "Oldest sister's kid man."

"I see." Juliana said. Remy followed them.

"Aren't you gonna finish the game Ramona?" Mr Kanzaki asked.

"No thanks Mr Kanzaki!" Remy called. They walked into the room and the girls all looked up.

"CJ? Good to see you." All the girls chorused.

"Likewise, I'm sure." CJ smiled politely.

"Are you sure you went to private school and not obedience school?" Remy joked.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go change. Where's your bathroom?" CJ asked.

Back at Trunks'… 

"Oh lord…Trunks turn off the bathroom monitor!" Lil Tak exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? This is the whole reason we put a camera in the bathroom!" Trunks replied.

"Well, I can't look." Lil Tak said, covering his eyes. Goten looked undecided until CJ entered the bathroom. He quickly covered his eyes.

"Aw dammit, she's wearing a vest!" Danny said.

"Pervo." Goten muttered.

"Okay, she's exited the bathroom. Show's over people." Alex said.

Back to Juliana's… 

"We were just about to play truth or dare." Juliana said to CJ.

"Cool." CJ replied.

"Okay, let's start with you Trina." Juliana said. The bubbly blonde giggled. Both Remy and CJ raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, um, I pick truth! No wait dare. Oops, sorry! Do over! I pick truth…or maybe dare. Oh I don't know! Someone pick for me!" Trina squealed. "But then if it goes badly I'll blame that person…arg!"

"Look, heads it's dare. Tails it's truth. Okay?" Juliana said.

"Okay!" Trina said. Juliana flipped the coin.

"Heads. It's dare." Juliana smirked. "I dare you to call this number and chat up the guy that answers." She wrote down a number and gave it to Trina, who was already laughing like a maniac.

"This should be interesting." Remy smiled.

"Why? Whose number is it?" CJ asked.

Back at Trunks… 

"Oh man, I feel sorry for that guy." Trunks laughed. His house phone started to ring. All the boys froze. "That little wench."

"Are you gonna answer it?" Goten asked.

"Nope. No one else is home so they can just call some other sucker." Trunks said.

"Who is this?" Trunks almost paled.

"Dad?!" Trunks squeaked. Goten choked on his drink with laughter and laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

"Hi! This is the girl of your dreams." Trina giggled.

"Woman, I have told you a number of times not to call yourself that. It's creepy." Vegeta said.

"This isn't who you think it is."

"Kakarrot, have you been at the grape juice again?"

"I don't know who this Kaka person is…but I just called to say I love you." Trina sang her own rendition of the Stevie Wonder song.

"I think you have the wrong number baka."

"Oh no, it's the right number. And you're the right guy for me. I just wanna hold you, hug you, kiss you and…"

"SHUT UP YOU VILE WENCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Vegeta said as he hung up the phone. "Stupid fangirls, never give me a moments peace."

"AHAHAHA!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Goten yelped.

"Good, I hope it stays that way." Trunks muttered. "That experience was totally mind scarring."

Back at Juliana's… 

"Oh my god!" The girls were dying with laughter.

"This game is old but a classic." Juliana smiled. "Now, Remy. It's your turn. Truth or dare."

"Truth." Remy said, gulping.

"Okay, who gave you your first kiss?" Juliana asked with a smile. Remy's jaw hit the floor.

Back at Trunks'… 

The guys were still laughing too much to be paying any attention to the TV. That is, sans Brad. Who was suddenly very interested.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "Things just got interesting!"

Back at Juliana's… 

"If I tell you, you're not going to believe me." Remy sighed.

"Go on!" The girls chanted.

"Okay." Remy sighed. "Joshua McCarthy."

"NO WAY!" Juliana yelled. "You lie!"

"Nope. It was a dare for him to kiss me. I think I was about 10 and he was 12." Remy said. "Thankfully for me, he seems to have repressed it."

"Joshua McCarthy! The hottest guy in our school! He's a senior!" Terri said. "You lie!"

"I swear on my entire collection of Spider-Man comics." Remy said.

"Woah…"

Back at Trunks'… 

"That damn bastard." Brad muttered. "I remember that day all too well."

"Well he is one good looking guy." Alex said. The others looked at him. "What? He is."

A couple of hours later, back at Juliana's… 

"Okay, now that we've eaten, done each others' make up and hair…" Juliana ticked off her list.

"Sans me." CJ said, with a wolfish grin. Juliana just stuck out her tongue.

"Okay, who wants to play Impressions?" Juliana asked.

"How do you play that?" Tanya asked.

"Okay, you basically act out a scene from a film or show. Or you can imitate someone you know and we have to guess who it is." Juliana explained. "Okay, Remy you go first."

"Why me?!" Remy asked.

"Cos you're a nut, that's why." Terri replied.

"Fine." Remy sighed. She took Juliana's desk chair and stood on it. "This is it."

"Ooh! The Tokyo Tower!" Trina shouted out.

"No."

"The Empire State Building!"

"No."

"Lil Tak!"

"Bingo."

Back at Trunks'… 

"Hmm, what's that smell Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Why I believe it's the smell of smoke. Why would that be Alex?" Goten asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because Tak just got BURNED!" Alex replied as all the others laughed at a beet red Lil Tak.

"Haha, very funny."

Back at Juliana's… 

"Okay Remy, you get to pick who goes next." Juliana said. Remy grinned evilly.

"I pick Terri." Remy said.

"Like I didn't know that was coming." Terri said, as she got up. She stood in a spot and started to dance.

"Ooh! Flash Beagle!"

"No."

"Hey, did anyone hear that whirring noise?" CJ asked. "Terri, move to the left." Terri did as she was told and a whirring noise was heard. "What the hell is that?" Terri moved again and the whirring noise occurred every time she moved.

Back at Trunks'… 

"Please tell me that you didn't put motion cameras in there Trunks." Lil Tak said.

"I could, but then I'd be lying." Trunks squeaked.

"We're busted." Goten said.

"Not yet. They may not figure it out." Danny pointed out.

Back at Juliana's… 

"Oh my god!!" Remy shrieked. "Don't you get it?" Silence. "Come on, whirring every time she moved?"

"What are you on about?" Juliana asked. Remy sped into the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S ONE IN HERE TOO!!" Remy yelled, and ran back into the room. "Girls, we've been Big Brother'd." Silence. "Insolent youth! The boys have put cameras in virtually every room and they've been spying on us!"

"NANI?!"

Back at Trunks'… 

"Look at my girl being all Nancy Drew!" Brad grinned.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Goten ran around like a headless chicken.

"We need to get out of here! All the equipment's here so only Trunks will get the blame." Lil Tak said.

"The hell?!" Trunks demanded.

"Every man for himself." Lil Tak replied.

"Not quite." Juliana said.

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN?!?!" Goten yelled.

"We took Juliana's birthday present. A capsule car." Trina replied. "I can't believe you were spying on us!"

"Yeah!" Remy said. "Now it's time for your punishments."

"Well I don't have to because I only know you guys through acquaintance and I'm nobody's boyfriend so…" Alex said. Everyone stared daggers at him. "Oh fine."

"Okay." They all sighed.

"Where's CJ?" Trunks asked. CJ's head leaned in the doorway.

"Hello." CJ said. Trunks, Goten and Lil Tak ran over to her and engulfed her in a big hug. "Okay guys, barely dressed!" They all backed off embarrassed. "Nice to know you guys haven't changed. Nice scheme."

"You're not mad?"

"No, since I'm the one who thought up your punishments."

"Oh no…"

To Be Continued…

There you go, a CJ appearance. It's probably the last one for a long while, maybe ever. We'll have to see. Anyhoo, next chapter. The guys are one year older and in the 3rd year of high school. I haven't decided what it's going to be on so…enjoy!


	10. Trunks Flies By The Seat Of His Pants OR...

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years Chapter Ten: Trunks Flies By The Seat Of His Pants OR Paresu's Angel 

Disclaimer: To make it easier, I only own my own characters. Anything I mention that isn't mine belongs to some important people.

A/N: This story is in two halves. One for you people who love to see Trunks squirm and general madness ensue. The second is romance that some of you may not like but there we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, damn, damn." Juliana said, banging her head against her locker with each damn. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Juliana looked at him annoyed. "What?!"

"I have two boyfriends." Juliana moaned.

"Jules, you need to stop playing these two against each other and just pick one already!" Goten said.

"This coming from the former mack daddy of the school?"

"Okay, I have no idea what the phrase means but if you're referring to my date life before Paresu, that was on you. You're the one who turned me into that guy, and now I am reformed." Goten said.

"That's a nice little speech, it's like your mantra." Marron laughed. Goten stuck his tongue out at her.

"Remy, why are all the girls staring at me?" Trunks asked worried, as they approached the rest of their friends.

"I don't know." Remy replied. "They haven't looked at you like that since the time Goten pulled out your belt and your trousers fell down in the cafeteria."

"Don't remind me." Trunks said, shuddering.

"What's the matter with him?" Goten asked.

"He's wigged out cos all the girls are staring at him again and he doesn't know why." Remy replied.

"Trunks, the girls stare at you all the time! You just never notice them." Marron said. "I mean, come on! You're the only guy in the school who has a fan club of stalkers!"

"Last guy who had that was my brother." Goten said, somewhat proudly. "He's a bit of a legend here."

"Okay, this can be sorted out logically." Juliana snapped.

"What's with her?" Trunks asked.

"Boy trouble." Goten replied.

"Anyway!" Juliana said, annoyed. "What's different about today? Has anything changed since last week?"

"Um, I got my new lessons." Trunks said. "And the only thing different is I'm taking gym for the first time in high school. That's all."

"Oohh…now I get it." Remy said, with Juliana and Goten nodding in agreement.

"I don't." Trunks said.

"Me either." Marron said.

"Well you're excused Mar, cos you're a kid." Juliana said. "Trunks, you should know these things. Come on, gym…shorts…sweating…" Trunks and Marron stared blankly.

"What did you guys do this morning? Eat whatever makes Goten so clueless." Remy laughed.

"Hey!" Trunks, Marron and Goten protested.

"For your information, I understood perfectly what's going on. All the girls are gonna eyeball at Trunks in gym class. So there." Goten said, sticking out his tongue.

"Nani…" Trunks muttered.

"Yeah, you only got it cos it involved girls Goten!" Remy retorted.

"Nani…"

"Did not Remy! I'm not that dumb!"

"Nani…"

"Hey, you're the blonde not me."

"May I remind you that I am blonde…"

"And I am only blonde when I choose to be."

"So, you choose to be dumb. Fair enough."

"CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS ON MY IMPENDING DOOM?!?!" Trunks yelled. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Trunks, is it that time of the month?" Goten asked understandingly. Trunks' face dropped. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Remy chuckled softly.

"Goten, that only applies to girls." Remy said. Goten laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, he had one of those hissy fits that you girls have when it's your time of the month." Goten said. All the girls stared daggers at him. "I did bad?"

"You did very bad." Trunks sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?! I get all nervous and stutter and stuff when this happens to me!"

"Yeah, we know." Juliana said. "We've seen it happen. It's very embarrassing."

"Thank you so much." Trunks replied sarcastically.

"It could be worse Trunks." Remy said.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Trunks asked.

"Jules' birthday party. Remember?" Remy said, with a devious smile on her face. Both Trunks and Goten paled.

"Why do you do this Rem? Is it funny?" Goten asked.

"When I do it to Trunks it is, his forehead becomes creased. I just feel sorry for you." Remy replied. "Only for a while though."

"What happened at your party Juliana?" Marron asked. Before any of the older girls could answer, Trunks and Goten covered their mouths. The two girls muffled in protest.

"Sorry girls but it's for our own good." Trunks said.

"Is it that bad?" Marron asked.

"I have never been able to eat cheese since." Goten said. Marron sweat-dropped. Lil Tak walked around the corner and saw the situation. He also sweat-dropped.

"You guys are crazy." Lil Tak said.

"They almost told Marron what happened at Juliana's party last year." Goten said.

"So? It wasn't that bad." Lil Tak said.

"We can't take him Trunks! He's too tall! Plus there's two of us and three of them." Goten despaired.

"I give up! I think today is supposed to be the worse day of my life." Trunks sighed, as they let the girls go.

"Okay, here's what happened." Juliana said.

That night… 

"Okay, your punishments have been set according to your personalities." Juliana started. "Danny, you're on restriction from me for two weeks."

"NANI?!" Danny yelled.

"Alex, I will be taking your Cowboy Bebop DVDs hostage for a month." Juliana said.

"Take good care of  'em. They're like my kids." Alex sniffed.

"Lil Tak, your punishment will come sooner or later. When you least expect it." Juliana said.

"Oooooh…" All the guys said. Lil Tak gulped.

"Brad, you have to wear this wig in school for a week." Juliana said, giving him a rainbow coloured wig.

"Oy, the boys are gonna live this up." Brad sighed.

"I know I will." Remy laughed.

"You look so hot right now."

"That's not gonna get the wig off your head."

"Dammit!"

"Now, Trunks and Goten." Juliana said, smirking. "No doubt the two of you were behind this so, Trunks."

"Eep." Trunks said.

"Your punishment will be to strip."

"NANI?!"

"Down to your briefs. No pun intended."

"NANI?!?!?"

"In front of the girls school in Ginger Town."

"NANI?!?!" Trunks yelled. "CJ?!"

"I didn't think up this one Trunks!" CJ said. "It was all on Remy."

"REMY?!?!"

"What can I say mon ami? You got on my bad side." Remy smiled.

"And Goten…" Juliana said, walking over to a bowl of cheese puffs. She put her feet into the bowl.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!! NOO!" Goten yelled. "WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"

"Cheese mixed with cheese." Juliana said. "And you've got to eat it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Goten said.

"Nope. And don't try the puppy dog look Goten, it's not going to work."

"Fiddles." Goten sighed.

Back to the present… 

"It's not funny Marron!" Trunks yelled.

"Yes…it…is!" Marron said, laughing hysterically.

"I'm off cheese for life." Goten said. "Well, at least until I graduate."

"And now, back to my present crisis. Stalker girls at 12 o clock." Trunks said.

"Huh? They're coming?" Lil Tak asked.

"No, I have gym at 12 o clock." Trunks said. The others face-faulted.

"Don't worry Trunks, I have a plan." Juliana said. "As usual, I have to do everything!"

"What's up with her?" Lil Tak asked.

"She's got boy trouble." Remy replied.

"You mean she's still dating Danny and Mike?" Lil Tak asked. Remy nodded. "Geez, it's like she asks for trouble. But with curves like that, she could afford to date two guys. Check her out." 

"Tak, make me yak why don't you?" Remy said, rolling her eyes. "I'd rather be checking out my guy."

"That's the kind of talk I like to hear." Brad said, hugging Remy from behind. "How you doing?"

"Good. We're trying to work out how to save Trunks from his legion of stalkers." Remy said.

"Talk about mission impossible. I heard they all have digital cameras with them today." Brad said. Trunks proceeded to bang his head against the lockers. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

Later… 

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Juliana asked.

"Yes." Everyone chorused solemnly.

"You could sound a little more enthusiastic!" Trunks said. "You're saving my life here!"

"You are overreacting." Goten said. "They can't jump you because the coach already knows that they're going to try something. The worse they could do is say embarrassing things to you, take pictures of you in the locker room and post them over the Internet. It's not that big of a deal."

"Do the words 'psychologically damaging' mean anything to you Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Not especially." Goten replied. The others face-faulted. "They did worse to my brother!"

"He's right man." Brad agreed. "I heard that once, his stalkers turned up the school heating system just so he'd take of his t-shirt. He was wearing a vest underneath and they were so frustrated. So they hacked into the electronic system and played that Hot in Herre song in every speaker in the school. Including the ones in the computer lab and all the TV sets in a two mile radius."

"He was so embarrassed, he was home schooled the rest of the week!" Goten said. "Y'know, it's kinda funny looking back on it. Not for him, obviously." The bell rang.

"The moment of truth." Trunks said. "If I don't make it…well, I have nothing to give you. Everything's going with me into my casket."

"You're all heart." Lil Tak said. Trunks walked into the changing room and proceeded to get changed. Of course, not where you'd expect him. He got changed under the desk inside the coach's office, which was being guarded by Brad and Lil Tak. After he got changed, they went into the gymnasium and waited.

Meanwhile… 

"I can't believe you made me wear this thing." Alex said. He was wearing a wig and a cheerleader uniform.

"I can. Jules can shape and mould any man to do anything." Remy said.

"Yep, it's true." Juliana agreed. Marron sweat-dropped. The girls were also in cheerleading outfits.

"I wouldn't sweat it Alex, you've got fabulous legs." Remy laughed.

"How about I shove one of my fabulous legs up your ass? Would that be funny too?" Alex retorted. Remy just laughed even more.

"Oh stop petit, you're killing me!" Remy laughed. Alex fumed.

"Okay, explain to me why we're doing this again?"  Alex asked.

"Just in case the stalkers make it pass Brad and Goten, we have to be able to have access to the locker rooms." Juliana said. "And you're the only one who can go in there."

"The cheerleaders have access to the locker rooms? Man, I wish I was a jock." Alex sighed. The girls rolled their eyes, and sat down as the coach blew the whistle. The boys began to play basketball. "Well, if we gotta do this we may as well make it interesting."

"If you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do…I wanna do it too!" Remy said. The other two girls looked at each other. Remy and Alex stood up and started to cheer.

"Trunks you're young man, scared man, shouting in the streets my stalkers' gonna get me some day!" Alex cheered.

"You got sweat on your face, you big disgrace! Hoping that you're gonna get outta this place!" Remy cheered.

"They will, they will, kiss you, hug you rough you up and fondle you! Woo!" Alex and Remy finished, kicking their legs in the air. Trunks was dying of embarrassment as the rest of the class was giggling.

Ten minutes later… 

"I never knew sports were so…boring!" Juliana sighed.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Alex and Marron yelled.

"Don't you think this is boring Remy?" Juliana asked.

"I'm sorry Remy's not here right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when Brad stops looking so hot…" Remy said. "Beeeep." Juliana rolled her eyes, and looked up. She gasped.

"Oh my…the stalkers are on the roof! They're filming Trunks through the window!" Juliana said, as she whistled to Lil Tak. "Bogeys on the roof! Bogeys on the roof!"

"On it!" Lil Tak said, as he and Juliana ran up there to stop the stalkers. Trunks, who had noticed their sudden departure, began to panic and it was blatantly visible. Suddenly, the gym was filled with hundreds of high-pitched screams.

"OH LORD!! IT'S THE SIRENS OF THE APOCALYPSE!!" Alex yelled as he put his hands over his ears.

"What in blazes?!" The coach yelled. Trunks knew when he was beat, and ran straight into the locker room. Or at least, he tried to. One girl had emerged from the bleachers in the gym and had jumped on top of Trunks.

"Oooh, you gotta hold on to what you got! It doesn't make a difference if you make it or not! They got it bad for ya. And that's a lot, for love, they'll give it a shot! Ooooh, they're halfway there! Woooah! Living on a prayer! They'll take your hand and they'll do stuff elsewhere! Wooooah! Living on a prayer!" Alex and Remy cheered, as they giggled with fits of laughter.

"You are so totally cute! Could you please be my boyfriend?" The girl asked the bewildered Trunks.

"Well, um, I'm sure you're a very n-n-nice g-g-girl but I-I-I-I can't! I'm not…really interested in a relationship right now!" Trunks said, blushing. The girl's lower lip trembled.

"But I travelled all the way from the south side to see you!"

"NANI?!?!"

"Okay lady, you need to come with me!" Goten said, picking up the girl by her arm and tossing her carefully to the exit. "Whoops, I forget my strength sometimes."

"Quick into the locker room with you!" Brad said, as he pushed Trunks in there and Goten followed.

"We should be safe in here." Goten said.

"I don't think so!" Trunks squeaked. The girls had followed them into the locker room.

"Come on! That is not possible!" Goten exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!! ORLANDO BLOOM IS OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL BUILDING!" A female voice yelled. Trunks' fan club all shrieked and disappeared as fast as they had disappeared. Marron came into the locker room, with her hand over her eyes.

"You decent?" Marron asked.

"Yeah." Trunks replied, as he sighed in relief.

"This only buys you a little time, they'll be back." Marron said. "We need to think of a way to get them to back off. But first, let's get out of here." They left the locker room and ran out into the west wing of the school. The very exhausted Juliana and Lil Tak met them there, and Alex and Remy, who were red faced.

"What's up with you two?" Goten asked, indicating Remy and Alex.

"Nothing." They said, repressing their laughter.

"We got the incriminating footage of you." Juliana said. "They seem to mainly consist of your butt." Alex and Remy laughed even more.

"Oh man…" Trunks moaned. "We need to get them to back off."

"I've told you this a million times, get a girlfriend and they'll back off." Brad said. "That's why they're not after me."

"And me." Goten said.

"What about me?" Lil Tak asked.

"All the girls know that you're spoken for. You know, you're married in your mind." Goten laughed.

"Does anyone feel that?" Remy asked. "My Cajun sense is tingling…"

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"The girls are coming!" Remy said. They surrounded them a second later. "Fine, they're here. Bloody well out staging me."

"They're like a plague or something." Alex said, in awe. Trunks' eyebrow started to twitch.

"Uh oh, he's got that look in his eye. He's gonna do something crazy." Goten said. Trunks took a deep breath, grabbed Marron and kissed her. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"That was totally unexpected." Lil Tak said. The girls all started to cry hysterically.

"That's right, she's my girl. So back off." Trunks said. They all left, crying. "Marron, I am so sorry!"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Marron said, smacking Trunks in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Trunks said.

"I don't care! Don't do it again!" Marron said, her face blue. "Yuck!"

"Geez, it's not like I'm poison or anything…" Trunks said, sadly.

"How'd you feel if Juliana kissed you?" Marron asked. Trunks shrugged. "Remy?"

"EW!"

"Thank you so much. It's so very nice to know I repulse you." Remy said, sarcastically. 

"Alex, why are you wearing a cheerleading costume?" Goten asked.

"Blame this crackpot!" Alex said, pointing at Juliana. "Hey Brad, did you do what I asked?"

"Yep, got this whole thing on tape!" Brad said, as the others face-faulted. "C'mon! The one time I'm gonna see Remy in a cheerleading outfit?"

"You're such a pervo!" Remy said. "But at least you aren't repulsed by me."

"Remy…"

"A pox on thee vile knave! May you forever be plagued by thou hoochie girls!" Remy said maliciously. Trunks looked visibly scared. Remy smiled in satisfaction. "Now, let's go get out of these ridiculous things."

Later that evening… 

"It was so funny, I thought Trunks was going to faint!" Goten laughed. Paresu giggled softly. "Well, here we are. After you."

"Thank you." Paresu said, as they entered the restaurant. Goten and Paresu were celebrating their two year anniversary and Goten wanted to take her to, as he put it, 'the most posh restaurant in town'. They sat down and waited for the waiter to come. "I can't believe it's been two years."

"Yeah, two wonderful years." Goten smiled. Paresu blushed.

"You're so sweet." Paresu said. "You know, before I met you I was like a tactless, clueless nutball. You've made me a better person."

"C'mon, I couldn't have done that! I can't even program my VCR, how could I make an already lovely person better?" Goten laughed. "Would you listen to us? We sound like a soap opera!" They ordered their food and started to eat. Of course, Goten had to restrain himself so as to not freak Paresu out.

"What's the matter Goten?" Paresu asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't give me that. I can tell when something is wrong with you. You look sad." Paresu said. Goten sighed.

"My dad's left us for a while." Goten said. "It's a work thing, he's training a new kid."

"Did he say when he's gonna be finished?"

"No, he said he'd come back and visit us but…he just took off so suddenly."

"Sometimes these things can't be predicted Goten. 

"Yeah I know, it's just been so nice having him around all this time." Goten smiled sadly. 

"I'm sure he had good reason to go."

"Yeah, that's what CJ said too."

"That's what who said?"

"DJ. You know, the DJ at the club downtown…"

"You said CJ, I know you did! You're still talking to her?!"

"Yes honey, she is still my friend."

"We're getting pretty serious here, right? We need to be able to communicate with honesty. I feel very much for you Goten, but I need to know. Do you still love her?" There was a brief silence.

"I still care about her. I don't love her." Goten said. "She's a good friend Paresu. That's all."

"Whatever Goten. I'm out of here." Paresu said, angrily walking out of the door.

"Paresu wait!" Goten said, as he sighed sadly. "Hmm, I'd better just fly behind her. Just in case." Goten followed Paresu down the alleyways that led to her neighbourhood. Goten was so fixated on Paresu that he did not notice the burly guy walking behind her. Goten only noticed him when he grabbed hold of Paresu's arm and tried to pull her to him. She resisted and kicked him in the leg but this only made him angrier. Goten got so panicked, he didn't notice he had gone Super Saiya-jin. He flew over there and picked up the guy by the collar. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I'm just having some fun man, you know how it is." The guy said. "Heh, you can have her when I'm done with her." That was a big mistake. Goten totally lost it and threw the guy into a nearby dumpster. Paresu stared in awe at her saviour with the golden glow. She walked up to him and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Paresu said. Goten smiled and Paresu gasped. "Goten?"

"Um, hi?"

"You…you…" Paresu looked frightened. Goten panicked again. All sorts of thoughts ran through his head. What if she thought he was a freak? What if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore? What if she told everyone his secret? "You look like an angel!"

"…Come again?"

"You do." Paresu smiled. "You're my angel Goten, sent here to protect me." Goten just laughed nervously.

"I am sorry about before Paresu." Goten said, going back to his normal state.

"It's okay. I just thought that you still had feelings for CJ, and that you'd want to get with her. It's just…you are so important to me. I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't. I promise you that." Goten said. "Paresu, I love only you."

"…You love me?"

"Yes…is that the right answer?"

"Wow…"

"Okay, so it's not the right answer. Forget about it?"

"Do you really?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

"You mean?"

"Yeah." Paresu smiled. Goten grinned the Son Grin™ happily. He put her hand in his and he walked her the rest of the way home. When they got to her front door, Goten blushed. "What is it?"

"Well I wanted to kiss you, but I seemed to be blushing for some reason." Goten said shyly. Paresu smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Did that make you blush less?"

"Nope. Now I look like Trunks' did earlier this morning." Goten said, as he and Paresu chuckled softly.

To Be Continued…

There. A present for you guys on my birthday! No cliffhanger! Happy 18th to me! ^_^() I know this last bit somewhat resembles the plot of a GT occurrence between Goten and Paresu but that's the point. GT doesn't occur in my timeline and when I read about it (I haven't seen it yet) I thought it was really cute!


	11. Snow Bunnies and CoEd Mishaps Part One

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

Chapter Eleven: Snow Bunnies and Co-Ed Mishaps Part One 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that I didn't make up.

A/N: Heaven's Angel, you've embarrassed me now! I don't think I chose to word that properly. I meant that, the way I wrote this story, GT wouldn't be able to happen cos I've messed up the timeline. Thanks for all the b-day wishes guys, and Happy b-day to Darth Anthony big up my fellow Piscean! ^_^() Sorry, bad cockney habit. Anyhoo, this was creeping around in my head for ages. So, enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Does anyone else feel that sense of impending doom?" Trunks asked. The gang were by their usual in between class hang out, the lockers.

"Your paranoia picking up bogeys on radar again?" Lil Tak asked.

"No, something different." Trunks said, wearily. The others rolled their eyes. "They still haven't let up for air?" Trunks was referring to Goten and Paresu, who had been kissing since the bell rang.

"Nope." Lil Tak replied.

"Leave them alone, I think it's sweet." Marron said.

"It won't be so sweet when Goten's mouth falls off and he won't be able to eat anymore." Remy said. Goten suddenly stopped kissing Paresu and looked at Remy with fear. "We've discussed this before Goten, it's called sarcasm." Goten continued his previous activity.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A voice shrieked.

"Homer Simpson?" Remy asked, as they all looked over to the direction of the scream. It was Juliana and she ran over to them.

"What the heck's the matter with you?" Trunks asked.

"Skiing trip!" Juliana yelled. Trunks blinked and rubbed his ears.

"Your voice can be quite irritating at times." Trunks said. Juliana ignored him.

"Co-ed skiing trip! We're going to the mountains." Juliana said. "Why aren't you guys excited?"

"Because I have a boyfriend." Remy said.

"Teenage girls frighten me." Trunks said. "Goten and Paresu are pretty much covered."

"I have…a cr-um-condition." Lil Tak said, grinning sheepishly.

"And I'm a freshman." Marron said. "So, I won't be getting any action." Juliana groaned.

"Come on! Ski trip!" Juliana said.

"I'd hate to break your heart but this thing is chaperoned." Alex said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the hell out of everyone.

"How do you do that?!" Marron asked.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Alex grinned. "And the people who are chaperoning it make this whole thing even more delicious." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Is it any of our parents?" Trunks asked.

"No." Alex said, in a singsong voice.

"Then it can't be that bad!" Juliana said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Alex smirked.

"Okay Al, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Who is chaperoning this ski trip?" Lil Tak asked.

"Hey, leave him be. This is Al's first evil moment." Remy said. Alex grinned evilly.

"It's your brother and his wife." Alex said.

"My brother is not married you fish." Remy said.

"Not you, Goten." Alex said. "And don't call me a fish."

"NANI?!?!" Trunks yelled.

"Now I'm definitely not getting any action." Marron sighed.

"How is this possible?!" Trunks asked.

"Well, all our parents either refused or were too busy and Gohan was a model student when he was here so they asked him." Alex replied.

"Curse that man and his unblemished record." Trunks cursed.

"Okay Double D, I think you need to calm down!" Remy said. "It can't be that bad, Gohan's cool."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be weird with him there!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Well you have the pleasure of telling Goten, that should count for something." Juliana pointed out. Trunks smirked evilly.

"Are you taking notes Alex?" Remy asked.

"Yes'm." Alex replied, hurriedly scribbling notes on a pad.

"Oh Goten?" Trunks said. Goten was still busy. "Guess what? This skiing trip we're going on? Gohan and Videl are the chaperones." Goten stopped kissing his girlfriend and looked at Trunks bewildered.

"Please tell me you're joking." Goten pleaded.

"Sorry Goten." Trunks replied. Goten's bottom lip wobbled and he dropped down to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goten cried.

"Wow…" The others all uttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Paresu asked.

"His brother is chaperoning the skiing trip." Trunks replied.

"Aww, my poor baby. Do you want me to make it better?" Paresu asked.

"As tempting as that is right now, this issue must be resolved!" Goten yelled.

"Quickly, to the horny teen mobile!" Remy yelled, striking a dramatic pose.

"Very funny Remy." Goten said. Remy giggled as they all ran to Trunks' car. They all tried to squeeze in.

"I don't think we're gonna fit." Lil Tak called out.

"Remy, get out of the car! You're too fat!" Juliana said.

"I am not! Just because I'm not a stick like you!"

"A stick?"

"Yep! Real women have curves. Stick women are just men in drag!"

"I dare you to say that again."

"Stick women are just men in drag! Stick women are just men in drag!"

"Ladies, can we cut this out please?" Trunks said, rubbing his temples. "Since it's Goten's brother me and Goten will go."

"Awww…" The others said.

"I know Gohan too!" Marron said.

"Okay kiddo, you can come too." Trunks said.

"It's not fair, I wanted to see Goten's cutie brother." Juliana sighed.

"He's a married man!" Lil Tak said. "With a kid!" Juliana just shrugged her shoulders.

"Please don't leave us here with them!" Remy begged.

"I'll ride on the top of the car!" Alex said.

"Okay, but hop in when they're not looking." Trunks said. Alex and Remy did as they were told and hopped in the car. Trunks quickly sped away and arrived at Gohan's house in record time. The teens did not bother knocking and just burst in. They found Gohan in the study and all yelled various questions at him. He just looked at them and blinked.

"Who let you in? And how did you get in here?" Gohan asked.

"That doesn't matter now! Why in the blue hell are you chaperoning our ski trip?!" Goten yelled.

"Because kaasan suggested it to the principal. I guess she just knows you too well bro." Gohan said, smirking slightly. Goten fell to the floor and started to cry.

"Wow." the teens said.

"Goten, you're overreacting! Your brother's way cooler than my brother." Remy said.

"Yeah. Well I'm an only child so I have no comparison to make." Alex said. Marron nodded in agreement.

"No, I shall not be surpassed!" Goten said, bolting out of the door. Alex bowed.

"Sorry to bust into your home Goten's brother!" Alex said, bolting out the door. Remy grabbed Trunks by the arm and followed suit.

"Um Goten? Where exactly are we going?" Marron asked.

"Well if they need adults to do it then we need to get adults that are as mad as we are!" Goten said, "And I only know of four."

"Gohan's friends?" Trunks asked.

"You just love ruining the surprises, don't you Trunks?" Goten asked, dryly.

Later… 

"I'm sorry guys, I'd love to but the wife would have my head if I went on a ski trip." David said.

"How comes? She can come too." Goten pleaded.

"She can't." David said, pointing to Andrea. The kids looked over and saw that Andrea was pregnant.

"Ahh." Goten said.

"Very nicely done." Trunks smirked. David's ears went red. "Thanks anyway."

"Where to now?" Remy asked.

At Trunks' house… 

"Hello? Is Natalie there?" Goten asked, on the phone.

"This is she, who's speaking?" Natalie asked.

"It's Goten."

"Ohmigosh, is that really you? You sound so grown up!" Goten blushed slightly.

"Thank you. Listen, we need your help."

"Let me guess, Gohan and Videl are chaperoning your school ski trip and you want me and Nicholas to go instead?"

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift."

"So, can you?"

"I'd love to sweetie but I can't travel. I'm pregnant. And Nick won't stop fussing over me."

"You too?"

"That's exactly what Andie said."

"Hehe, well thanks anyway." Goten hung up the phone. "We're out of luck."

"Well technically, I have nothing to worry about." Trunks grinned.

"Oh sure, rub it in!" Goten said.

On the day of the ski trip… 

"Goten!" Trunks yelped, hiding behind him.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked.

"All the girls won't stop commenting on my ass!"

"Well you're not helping matters much by wearing those jeans you know."

"You're supposed to be on my side cretin!"

"Ooh, cretin. Word a day calendar?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, everyone load up on your allocated buses." Gohan yelled.

"It's not fair, I'm on my own." Juliana said.

"You're in the coach with the swim team Jules." Marron said, frowning.

"Suddenly I feel so much better." Juliana said. Various mutters of 'I wonder why' and 'not friggin surprised' arose from the gang. The gang got on their buses. To Goten's surprised, Videl was on his bus. He sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip."

On Gohan's coach… 

"This sucks, I can't believe the radio's busted." Brad sighed.

"Alex, can't you do something?" Remy asked.

"Nope. I've lost my voice so I can't sing." Alex whispered.

"Like you could sing in the first place." Trina said. Alex stuck out his tongue.

"Doesn't it bother you when they say those things?" Brad asked.

"Nope, because when we're older I'll be better off." Alex hoarsely said. "With a beautiful babe on my arm."

"Inflatable Al?" Remy giggled. Alex stuck out his tongue. "Hey Goten's brother? You know any good tunes to pass the time?"

"Sorry but I promised Goten I wouldn't embarrass him." Gohan said.

"Don't worry, he's not on the bus." Remy said. "Sing! Sing!" Soon the whole bus was chanting for Gohan to sing. Gohan chuckled.

"Okay, but I don't know any of the new stuff." Gohan said. He started up a drumbeat with his hands on the chair. Gohan cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Ladies and Gentlemen…" 

On Videl's bus… 

Everyone on the bus was sitting in silence. They were all deathly afraid of Videl, since they heard about that incident when she knocked out the heavyweight champion of the world (Sharpener). Trunks and Marron were sitting on opposite rows and decided to play catch to pass the time with a beanbag toy. Unfortunately, Trunks caught a glance of a girl ogling at him and instead of catching the bag, he batted it away and it hit Videl. Everyone gasped and awaited the onslaught.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna play we should at least make this interesting." Videl smirked. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "We're gonna throw this around, and it can't touch the ground. Whoever misses catching it has to ride with their head out of the window for ten minutes."

"Pssh, peace of cake." A random student said.

"It's minus 30 outside."

"Oooooh…" The students said.

On the swim team bus… 

"Could you do that again?" Juliana sighed.

"Sure." A random swim team jock said, as he flexed his biceps. 

"You could carry a family of four on those things." Juliana sighed again.

Back on Videl's bus… 

"See Goten, things aren't going so bad." Marron said.

"Well Videl's doing okay. This game is pretty fun." Goten said.

"Trunks, don't you think it's kind of evil throwing the bag at those girls just so they can freeze?" Paresu asked.

"They shouldn't be making me feel uncomfortable. It's the only way I can defend myself!" Trunks said, as he beamed another one of his fans. "Aah, I feel good."

"I wonder what Gohan's doing." Goten pondered. As if to answer his question, the bus with his brother on drove pass them. Goten looked into their bus and gasped. "Holy yabooza, they're actually having fun! Could it be that my brother actually is cool? Could it be that he just hides the coolness behind those awful glasses? Could it be that he has a life beyond his vast library?!" Goten said dramatically.

"Or could it be that they're making fun of Gohan and he hasn't realised it yet? He is your brother after all." Trunks said. Goten looked at him aghast.

"Why do you do that Trunks?"

"I don't know. It's like a curse." Trunks shrugged, and then looked accusingly at the remainder of his fan club. "Or voodoo of some sort."

"Trunks is going to be one of those guys that hit forty before they hit twenty, isn't he?" Marron said. Goten nodded sadly.

Meanwhile… 

"Now listen. I wanna try some right now. See they don't do this anymore. I'ma sing something, and I want the guys to sing with me. They go "It feels like something's heatin' up, can I leave with you?" and then the ladies go

"I don't know but I'm thinkin' 'bout, really leavin' with you"!" Gohan said, directing the teens much in the fashion of Mr Timberlake. "Guys sing…"

"It feels like something's heatin' up, can I leave wit you?" All the boys sang.

"And ladies?" 

"I don't know but I'm thinkin' 'bout, really leavin' wit you."

"Feels good don't it, come on"

"It feels like something's heatin' up, can I leave with you?"

"Yea, ladies."

"I don't know but I'm thinkin' 'bout, really leavin' with you."

"Sure feels good to me. Sing it one more time."

"It feels like something's heatin' up, can I leave wit you?"

"Ladies!"

"I don't know but I'm thinkin' 'bout, really leavin' wit you."

"Yea, yea."

"Woo! Well done!" Gohan said grinning. The teens on board the bus started cheering for Gohan and he graciously bowed. _**I never thought something that Nicholas taught me would ever come in handy!**_

On Videl's bus… 

"Okay, we're almost at the lodge. It's a pretty big place so…girls bunk in the East Wing, boys in the West Wing." Videl said.

"Does that mean we get to be President?" A random student asked.

"No stupid, we're in Japan!" Goten said. Everyone looked at him bewildered. "I must enrage somehow…" The four school buses pulled up in front of the boarding house and unloaded their stuff.

"Oy, here we go. Goten and Paresu are saying their dramatic goodbyes." Trunks said, rolling his eyes. The couple were hugging and talking to each other. "She's only down the hall jackass."

"C'mon Trunks. Haven't you ever had feelings for a girl?" Marron asked.

"Not like that."

"Liar." Marron smirked, and walked off with her duffel bag. Trunks looked at her suspiciously.

"I wonder if she's a mole for those groupies of mine." Trunks pondered.

"Doubt it man, they wouldn't be able to stop arguing over who got the coveted position." Brad joked. Trunks stuck his tongue out. Goten walked up to the guys like a wounded puppy as he watched Paresu leave with the other girls.

"Talk about wounded puppy." Lil Tak said, fighting off laughter. Goten looked at him with a death glare.

"Geez Goten, it's not that bad." Trunks said. "Brad's not overreacting."

"Shut up, none of you know how I feel!" Goten declared dramatically. Alex quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and gave it to Goten. "Like an overpaid soap actor? Alex!" Alex grinned.

Later in the middle of the night… 

"Goten?" Trunks said, trying to wake his best friend. Goten was sleeping in a puddle of drool. Trunks sighed. "Damn these stalkers of mine, I can't even sleep because of them!" Trunks got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and prepared himself a midnight snack (feast in our terms). He proceeded to stuff a rice ball into his mouth when he saw the silhouette of a girl. He started to choke in shock, when the girl came up behind him and did the Heimlich Manoeuvre.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm…fine." Trunks said. The dim refrigerator light let him see her face. He was speechless by her beauty. She had magenta shade hair, and sparkling green eyes. She was tall, but not too tall as Trunks wasn't a skyscraper himself. She obviously found him to be incredibly handsome too, as she blushed when he stared at her. "I'm Trunks by the way."

"Valerie." Valerie smiled. Trunks smiled also and they stared at each other for a while. It was love at first sight.

"You wanna join me?" Trunks offered.

"Sure, but I think I'll leave the bulk of the eating to you." She said, pointing to the mounds of food. Trunks sweat-dropped and laughed nervously. They continued talking and did not notice Marron staring into the doorway, with a hurt expression on her face. She left the couple to talk as she retreated back upstairs to her room and collapsed on her sleeping bad. She did not notice that her collapsing caused Remy to wake up, yelling something in French.

"Sorry Remy, didn't mean to wake you." Marron sniffed.

"Why the long face Mar…at 2am? Gnnn…" Remy moaned. "I won't get back to sleep for another half an hour now so you may as well spill."

"Trunks has fallen in love with some pink haired chick." Marron said. Remy blinked.

"Jumping pyrotechnics, how long have I been asleep?!" Remy quipped. "Another sign of the apocalypse to be documented. I'd better wake Alex…"

"Remy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Pre-morning crankiness." Remy said. "So, how come you're bothered? This is a good thing right? He won't have the stalkers formerly known as groupies after him anymore."

"I'm bothered cos I think I kinda maybe like Trunks."

"That's so cute!"

"Remy!"

"Sorry again. When did all this happen? Was it when he kissed you before? Cos if so, you deserve an Oscar nomination for that performance. I mean, it made me put a hex on Trunks and everything!"

"It was just so he wouldn't think I liked him or something. This is so complicated. Why am I such a loser?" Marron said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"It's not just you…um, let me rephrase that. You're not a loser, this type of thing happens all the time."

"Yeah right."

"Goldie, I'm serious. Goten loved CJ but she didn't return his feelings. Tak's crushing on Jules, I used to have a crush on Tak, Trunks up until tonight didn't like girls and Juliana's Austin Powers as a girl. See what I mean?"

"That we're ALL freaks of nature?"

"Um…I wish I could say no. It looks as if this is going to be a usual order. Unrequited love. Fortunately for me, I have a strapping Colin Farrell look a like not to mention accent a like in the West Wing."

"Remy!"

"I'm sorry Mar, it's too friggin early in the-it's just too early." Remy sighed.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Don't throw yourself at him, and don't hook up with another guy to make him jealous. Never works."

There was a brief silence.

"Geez, pink and lilac hair. I'd hate to see their kids…"

"Remy!"

"A comic moment was needed! And I couldn't think of an appropriate Xanderism!"

To Be Continued…

A few notes so you don't get confused. 

-Brad is Irish, but grew up in Japan since he was eight so when he speaks English he still has the Irish accent.

-The song Gohan was singing is "Señorita" by Justin Timberlake. The ending of the song (which is what Gohan is singing) always makes me chuckle.

-Natalie and Nicholas are married and already have one child apart from the one on the way.

-A "Xanderism" for those of you who aren't familiar with the Buffy universe is something said by Xander Harris that is usually comic or sarcastic in some way. From someone whose fave character is Xander, Xanderisms are applicable in almost every single situation as long as you can remember them. 


	12. Snow Bunnies and Co Ed Mishaps Part Two

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

Chapter Twelve: Snow Bunnies and Co-Ed Mishaps Part Two 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that I didn't make up.

A/N: *Shifty eyes* It seems that Matt is catching on to that last story thing…I'm not very good at being discreet ^_^()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still in the middle of that same night… 

"C'mon Mar, we'd better get to sleep. We got skiing in the morning and I'll need rest if I'm gonna keep up with Brad and the Super Saiyans." Remy said, as she lay back down. As they tried to drift off to sleep, they heard the window opening.

"Remy, I think someone's trying to break in." Marron said, scared.

"Don't worry, it's probably one of the boys. Videl-san made sure that they think the door is locked." Remy said. Marron looked at the window and saw a slightly tall figure jump in and close the window. She then looked over to Videl, who has also noticed. Videl picked up a baseball bat and crept slowly over to him.

"Oh, this is not going to be pretty." Marron said, looking through clasped fingers.

BANG!! Elsewhere… 

"Val, how come I've never seen you at school before?" Trunks asked.

"Well, no offence Trunks but you're really jumpy all the time so if a girl comes near you, you kinda flee." Valerie said, kind of embarrassed. Trunks laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well…" Trunks said. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the East Wing. "I wonder what that is." Trunks, Valerie and soon everyone in the West Wing came running to the origin of the scream.

"What the heck happened?" Gohan asked, half asleep. He looked down and saw Goten unconscious on the floor and Videl with a baseball hat in hand. Videl laughed sheepishly.

"I thought someone was breaking in." Videl said. "Turns out it was just your lovesick brother."

"We're lucky. Goten has an extremely hard head." Gohan said, as he ushered the boys to go back. Alex looked to Trunks and then to Valerie and then raised his eyebrow. He wrote something on a piece of paper, made it into an aeroplane and threw it to Remy.

"What does it say?" Marron asked.

"It says 'I can't believe Trunks is with a girl, and a pretty one at that. Be sure to document this in the signs of the apocalypse dossier that we've been keeping. Oh, and tell that chick sleeping next to you that I think she's hot'." Remy proceeded to giggle hysterically. "Oh, I'm never gonna get to sleep now."

"How can Juliana sleep through this?" Trisha said, marvelled at the sleeping genius.

"She can practically sleep through anything. She once slept through an earthquake." Goten said.

"I thought you were supposed to be unconscious?" Videl asked.

"I am, don't bother me." Goten replied. Videl picked him by his collar and tossed him out of the room.

Later that day, on the slopes… 

"Okay. We're pretty much going to leave you to your own devices. You are all old enough to know what you can and can't do." Gohan explained. The kids all looked behind him, as if telling him to look as well. He turned round and saw Videl skiing like a pro and yelling 'wooooooooo!!' whilst doing so. "And while I pray that my wife doesn't cause an avalanche, I'll be observing you."

"But…"

"No! I will be observing. There are a few things I just do not do and ski is one of them." Gohan said. "Not after last time." The kids sweat-dropped and proceeded to get on with their various activities.

"C'mon guys, I'll race you down the mountain!" Brad said to Goten and Trunks. However, both boys were preoccupied with their girls. Brad sighed. Alex tugged on Remy's sleeve and pointed to the two couples and made a crying motion.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure that you'll find a girl someday." Remy said, patting his shoulder.

"If Trunks can, then anyone can." Brad laughed. "C'mon! Someone race with me! I'm so bored."

"I'll do it." Marron said.

"Are you sure Mar? I mean, you're just a kid and…" Brad tried to say.

"Let's go sucka!" Marron said, putting on her goggles.

"Oh it's on now!" Brad said, as he put on his goggles. They were prepped in position and waited for someone to count them down. "Now?"

"Oh right. Go!" Juliana said. They both raced down the side of the mountain. "Remy you should've joined them. The exercise would have done you good!" 

"I swear, if you weren't wearing glasses…and I wasn't in so much padding…" Remy muttered, shaking her fist. Then she looked over and started laughing ominously. "You are so busted!" Juliana looked around and paled.

"What the hell are Danny and Mike doing here?!" Juliana squeaked. "Hide me!"

"I'm sorry, what? My fatness has reduced my hearing! You're gonna have to speak up a bit." Remy said. Juliana fumed. "Oh and Alex said, in response to your question, they probably came along on the school skiing trip Jules."

"Tak, hide me!" Juliana said, running behind Lil Tak. He just sighed.

"This is not going to be pretty." Lil Tak sighed. Both Danny and Mike walked up to him.

"Yamamoto, have you seen Jules?" Mike asked. "This bonehead thinks that she's his girl!"

"This bonehead has a name jackass!" Danny retorted. "Tak, where is Jules?"

"Now see, this is going to be very interesting because Tak can't like to save his life." Remy said, snickering. "Oh look, our two Casanovas have stopped playing tonsil tennis long enough to observe the Trojan War starting up again."

"That's a very bad historical reference Remy." Trunks said. "It's totally inaccurate."

"Forgive me, my sources are usually more pictures than words." Remy smiled.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"Um, you see, I think she said something about going to the bathroom." Tak stammered.

"Bathroom?" They both said, disbelievingly.

"Yep. I think she had that time of the month thing." Tak said.

"Bad move numero uno." Goten snickered.

"Look, you'd better tell us where she is or else we're gonna…" Before Danny could finish his threat, loud yelling could be heard throughout the mountains.

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"NUH UH! DO OVEEEEEER!"

**RUMBLE**

"And that would be the avalanche that's gonna crush us all." Trunks sighed.

Later… 

"It's a good thing Gohan was there to chi blast the snow." Goten said. "I can't believe no one saw him."

"I can't believe Marron beat me." Brad pouted.

"I can't believe Juliana did not get caught! Whatever happened to karma?" Remy whined.

"Gee, you're not bitter at all!" Trunks said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him. The kids were all in the lounge of the lodge and drinking hot chocolate. Juliana was running around the lodge trying to avoid both Danny and Mike and was thus far successful. Juliana ran into the lounge out of breath.

"This is exhausting." Juliana whined.

"Really? I thought you'd be a pro at running around, since you've been giving my two buds the run around." Brad said, sipping on hot chocolate. Alex quickly scribbled something down and gave it to Goten, who after reading laughed loudly.

"Alex, you should've written for Frasier." Goten said, wiping a tear away.

"Get off my case Brad." Juliana sighed. Brad just rolled his eyes. "Hey I didn't plan things this way you know. It just happened!"

"And somehow after all this time they **still **have no clue whatsoever." Trunks said, shaking his head in mocking fashion. "It's like your dating that quarterback guy from Daria."

"Kevin."

"Thanks Mar."

"Jules! There you are!" Danny called out, with Mike in tow. Juliana froze.

"Like a deer caught in headlights, Juliana has been busted harder than a pimple on my brother's forehead." Remy quipped, sipping her hot drink while smirking.

"Not to pry, but your sarcastic comments aren't really helping her. Don't you guys think you're being a bit mean?" Valerie asked.

"No." Trunks, Goten, Remy and Brad said. Marron just stayed quiet and Alex wrote a big fat NO on a piece of paper.

"We're not really this heartless, it's just fun to poke at our friends when they've fallen off the moral high ground." Trunks reassured Valerie.

"And I've been without my strawberry liquorish for too long and I'm feeling damn cranky." Remy said. 

"Tell this guy that you're my girl." Danny said. Juliana just laughed nervously.

"Well, I was dating you first…"

"See!"

"But I'm kinda seeing Mike as well."

"Aha! Told you Daniel!"

"I approximate three seconds before the shit hits the fan…3,2,1!" Lil Tak said.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny and Mike said to each other.

"You stole my girl!" Danny yelled.

"No, she came willingly to me! Guess you weren't giving her what she wanted!" Mike yelled. Danny responded to this by punching Mike square in the jaw.

"Where's Mills Lane when you need him?" Marron sighed. Danny and Mike pounced on each other and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of each other.

"Fifty on Danny." Goten said, as Alex wrote down any and all bets on the fight. Juliana slowly crept away but Remy stood in her way, wagging her finger.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to face up to this Jules." Remy said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Juliana asked.

"Because no one else has the guts to."

"Look, if it's about the fat jokes…"

"It's in spite of the fat jokes. These two guys do actually like you. If they didn't they wouldn't be pounding on each other like they are."

"I do like them you know. I'm not as shallow as I seem."

"You don't have to prove that to me Queen C, they need to know that. You gotta stop stringing them along. Pick one or none at all."

"But that's so mean! Can't you do it for me?" Juliana asked. Remy nearly face-faulted.

"NO! Geez, you need to do this yourself!" Remy said. "You've already broken one heart anyway, one more shouldn't be too difficult."

"Don't…"

"He's the one who really cares about you." Remy said, looking over to Lil Tak. "He's also the idiot trying to break up the fight…correction, he's now a part of it."

"Queen C?"

"Did you not watch TV as a kid, AT ALL?" Remy asked.

"I was too preoccupied with my studies."

"Whatever happened to that then?"

"I'm smart enough now to not worry about it that much."

"Okay, it's time for us to get in there." Trunks said, as he and Goten pulled Danny and Mike apart.

"C'mon guys, settle down." Goten said. Danny and Mike looked at each other with dangerous hate. Goten rolled his eyes. "Okay, newsflash. You guys are jocks right?"

"Right."

"And due to the laws of social stature, which Alex will probably change when he becomes sole emperor of the world, you can get any chick you want right?"

"Right."

"Think about that."

"…Oh yah!" They both said, as they shook hands. "Sorry man."

"So, does this mean you're both dumping me?" Juliana asked.

"Yeah." They both said sadly.

"Ah well, better you than me." Juliana smiled, as everyone face-faulted.

That night… 

"Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand fists?" Goten chuckled, as Juliana came and sat down.

"See, that was better than yours." Trunks said to Remy.

"Trunks, if you don't want my foot up your ass I suggest you stay quiet." Brad said, as Remy hugged him.

"Isn't he so cute?" Remy gushed. The others sweat-dropped.

"Things sure have changed since we were that age." Gohan sighed, as he put his arm around his wife.

"Not really if you think about it." Videl said, looking at them. "It's just a newer version of how we were."

"Examples?" Gohan said.

"There's always love unrequited, pining for someone you can't have and the occasional mishap where there's a big fight and a Son is there to stop it. Or start it when his girlfriend is involved."

"You're getting worse than Nick, you know that?" Gohan laughed. "It's kind of a blessing that they didn't come."

"Yeah."

"OHMIGOSH!" A random student yelled. "MR SON! ALEX HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU!"

"Suddenly, I'm very concerned." Gohan said, walking over to the kids. Alex was blushing from embarrassment as he handed Goten a note.

"He says nothing like that you sickos. He had a dream that was basically Ocean's 11 with people he knew in it. He says that since you're the oldest guy he knows besides his dad, that you played that Ruben guy." Goten said, and then started to chuckle. Gohan walked away, shaking his head.

"I take that back, Nick did come and he has possessed that poor kid." Gohan said.

"Hey Remy?" Marron said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Trunks and that girl will last?"

"Remy not one who knows the future petit, only time will tell."

"I hate that saying."

"Okay then, if you ice her then they definitely won't stay together."

"Remy!"

"Look hon, you're fifteen years old. You still got a lot of guys out there with your name on them."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm getting more cocoa." Goten said, getting up. Trunks followed suit.

"Hey Goten, I've been meaning to talk to you." Trunks said.

"Sure, what's up Trunks?"

"Has something happened between you and Paresu? I mean, it's like you're giving her all this attention because you've done something wrong." Trunks said. "Or you're extremely horny." Goten sighed heavily.

"I don't know how but you always seem to be able to read me." Goten said. "I have done something terrible. I mean, I know it's terrible but I don't feel any remorse about it but that makes me feel guilty for not feeling guilty."

"Okay, for me to stay with you on this I'm gonna need to know what happened Goten."

"I cheated on Paresu."

Elsewhere… 

"Beautiful, isn't it? The way that the moonlight shines on the snow." Juliana sighed. She and Lil Tak were looking out the window of the cabin.

"Yeah." Lil Tak said. "It takes a beautiful person to recognise beauty." Lil Tak smiled at the blushing Juliana.

"It's funny. Remy was saying that I broke your heart. That you had feelings for me."

"She's insightful, I'll give the girl that much." Lil Tak said. "You didn't break my heart."

"Oh good."

"But I do have feelings for you J." Lil Tak said, looking at her fondly. Juliana looked shocked and froze, not knowing what to say. Lil Tak took this opportunity to bend down and kiss her. He pulled back and smiled at her. She was going to say something but he hushed her. "Ssh…let's just look at the snow." She nodded and snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her.

"What the heck did you say to him Remy?" Brad asked.

"I said 'get off your lazy ass or I'm gonna lock the both of you on the bus'. Needless to say, I got the job done." Remy said. "Unfortunately, I think I was too menacing as I banked on him doing it tomorrow. So now I owe Trunks fifty."

Back in the kitchen… 

"You did what?!" Trunks asked.

"I know, my bad."

"You're right, your bad! Who was the girl?"

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Okay."

"It was CJ."

"Oh my God, there go my legs. I am in need of a chair and a cold compress." Trunks said, as he sat down. "When?"

"I went to visit her on her birthday. We got to talking and I gave her the present."

"Which was?"

"A silver bracelet with her initials on it. She laughed cos I didn't know what else to put on it and I said it was because I didn't know her name and she said how much she missed me. And I said I missed her too. I don't know how we got so close but the next thing I know, we were kissing."

"Nani…you and…her…kiss?"

"Not a kiss. Kisses. Plural. We were making out like goodness knows what and then she pulled back saying it wasn't right because I love Paresu and she's just getting to know her new boyfriend, who is such a great guy it's frickin killing me. I know she's right, and I know that we shouldn't have but Trunks there was something there. Something I've never felt before. I don't know what to do."

"Kisses? Plural? Boyfriend? Oh my…too much to intake."

"Trunks, what do I do?"

"Personally, I think it was just seeing her again made you feel all these things that resembled something. I know how much you care for Paresu, I've seen the way you look at her. CJ is hundreds of miles away leading a different life. As much as I care about both of you, I think for now you're best off apart."

"For now?"

"She still needs to grow up a bit Goten. Give her time to mature and if you still think you may have something then by all means go for it. But don't give up on something you **do** have for something that you **may** have."

"Been reading Remy's comics again haven't you?"

"They so parallel real life, it's unbelievable."

To Be Continued…

K, the good news is I got this fic out. Woo! Bad news is, there's not a lot left until the end. So be prepared for a lotta heartbreak, fisty fisty and for Alex's voice to be back with a vengeance. Oh yeah, I got a complaint that I did not describe Brad's look enough and that I didn't describe Alex's look at all. So, with my humble apology…

-Brad: 5'11. Brown eyes and dark brown hair. Fairly muscular. Very deep voice (not Vin Diesel style though). Considered very good looking. Irish.

-Alex: 5'7. Dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. Normal build, on the skinny side. Considered cute. Japanese. Can imitate almost any voice.


	13. Boys vs Girls OR Trunks and Remy Investi...

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

Chapter Thirteen: Boys vs. Girls or Trunks and Remy Investigate! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that I didn't make up.

A/N: Okay, X-Men 2 rocked! But, as Remy would have said, WTF?! WHERE WAS GAMBIT?! ^_^ Anyhoo, in this chapter you're (collective) wish is granted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am so bored." Goten said. "I didn't think high school would be this boring."

"It's only boring because you're ahead in all of your classes Goten. Which is a miracle onto itself." Lil Tak commented. Goten just gave him a look. 

"I'll have you know that Paresu has been helping me."

"I bet that's not all." Lil Tak commented. "Hey, there's Remy and Brad. Uh oh, Brad looks mad."

"Hey guys." Goten said. Brad kicked a locker. "Nice to see you too."

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's just overreacting." Remy said.

"I am not!" Brad said. "Those stupid stuck up cheerleaders won't let my girl be in the music contest coming up."

"Because I don't want to be in it Brad." Remy said.

"Yeah, I know but they shouldn't have said what they did." Brad replied.

"Well it's not like they said it to you."

"Hold up. What happened?" Goten asked.

"Paresu asked me if I wanted to be in the contest and I said no thanks, politely. Then the other girls said that I wouldn't be good enough to be on the stage crew let alone perform something and then they cackled evilly." Remy said. "Paresu was only trying to be nice."

"And her friends are totally evil." Brad huffed.

"He doesn't take rejection awfully well, does he?" Goten smirked.

"Why don't you want to be in the contest?" Lil Tak asked.

"Well all I know how to do is imitate scenes from my favourite cartoons, comic books yadda, yadda, yadda. This generation can't appreciate the old arts anymore." Remy replied. "Music isn't really my thing. However give me a pack of cards and a trench coat and I can put on a show!"

"The real reason?"

"I get stage fright. It's very ugly and embarrassing." Remy sighed. "Plus, I think I am a little bigger than the other girls in certain places so I don't wanna. Don't look at me like that, it doesn't bother me because I know that I'll grow up a better person."

"We should enter this contest!" Goten said. The others looked at him bewildered.

"Are you really that bored?!" Lil Tak asked.

"Ye-es!" Goten moaned. "I need something to do."

"But a music contest?" Brad asked. "I'm not doing it."

"Tak?" Goten asked.

"No friggin way!" Lil Tak said.

"In any case, you won't be able to get Marron and Jules on your side. They've already entered the contest with some of the cheerleaders." Remy said.

"Jules is in the contest?" Lil Tak pondered. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" Goten said, hugging Remy.

"I know, I'm a genius." Remy laughed. "I'm not going to help."

"Nani?" Goten asked, pouting.

"I can't help because my friends are competing against each other and it wouldn't be fair."

"But you know all the old music and stuff!" Goten whined.

"What about your brother dumbass? He should know some stuff." Remy said.

"That's true." Goten said. "Now all I need is to get Alex on my team."

"A three piece?" Brad said.

"Okay, you don't get to put any creative input since you've chosen to exile yourself." Goten said, as he dashed off.

"I hope in my life I never get that bored." Lil Tak said.

"Luckily, with my secret room I'll never get bored." Remy said.

"What is the appeal of those comic books anyway? They're like a hundred years old!" Lil Tak asked. Remy frowned.

"You are just not open minded enough to appreciate true storytelling in it's best form. Pictures as well as text, yes comic books have it all." Remy said. Lil Tak just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile… 

"Could you repeat that again Goten? And slower this time?" Trunks asked. Goten sighed.

"I want Alex to come and join the music contest with me." Goten said, emphasising each word. Alex started to snicker. "Gee, thanks so much."

"Goten, are you kidding me?" Alex asked. "I don't sing, dance or do anything music related."

"C'mon, we don't want the competition to be dominated by girls! We need to represent the guys!" Goten said.

"Nice try Goten, but you're not getting to me." Alex said. "That's the type of thing you'd say to Trunks to get him to join. Sorry Goten, no dice. Almost all the school is participating in this thing and if you think that I am going to humiliate myself…"

"Cheerleaders are going to be performing in the show and all participants get full backstage access." Goten said.

"Don't do it Alex! Step away from the light!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Too late Trunks, the light has already engulfed me and damaged my retina." Alex said.

"Woo hoo!" Goten said, pumping a fist into the air. "I guess three people will do."

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me?" Trunks asked.

"Ah, no offence Trunks but I've seen you dance and sing." Goten said.

"Oooh, 3rd degree burn!" Alex said.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough to be in your stupid thingy?" Trunks asked.

"Of course not, I just don't want you to embarrass yourself!" Goten said. Trunks looked at Goten flabbergasted.

Later that day… 

"Guess what I just found out!" Remy said, grinning.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Since so many students are entering this contest, they've decided to give those who aren't entering 'study leave' which in other words means four day weekend! No school from tomorrow until Tuesday." Remy said, grinning. "If I had a happy dance, this is where I would do it."

"Cool, no school!" Trunks said. "Hmm…"

"So, four day weekend and no homework to do. You wanna go to the new amusement park?" Remy said, holding Brad's arm. He just sweat-dropped.

"Actually, Goten suckered me into doing this contest thing. Sorry Remy." Brad said, sheepishly. Remy narrowed her eyes at Goten.

"I hate you." Remy said. Goten just sweat-dropped. "Now I have nothing to do all weekend. Don't say a word Alex."

"You could come and watch us rehearse." Brad said.

"I could." Remy said. "But will I?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I know what you can do Remy, you can come on a little assignment with me." Trunks said.

"I thought you'd be spending time with your girlfriend."

"She's doing production for this thing. I need to do some investigating and I need your help." Trunks said.

"Okay." Remy said, saluting. "Dye my hair blonde and call me Chloe Sullivan!"

"You know what I just noticed?" Juliana said. "This is a battle of the genders."

"Oh boy…" Lil Tak sighed. "You're not going to start up this again?"

"Start up what?" Goten asked.

"Don't you remember? Every time there's a competition and us guys are on the opposite side, or not on Jules' team she says it's a battle of the gender." Lil Tak explained.

"Oh yeah. And then Trunks' went completely psycho trying to prove her wrong." Goten remembered.

"Well this time Trunks won't be here to go psycho for your enjoyment." Trunks said. "C'mon Remy, to your house."

"And the rest of us, to the auditorium!" Juliana declared. "The battle for supremacy begins."

"Mags, keep it down will ya?" Remy yelled after her. 

At Remy's, inside her underground lair… 

"What's the top secret mission boss?" Remy asked, currently fishing through a box of strawberry liquorish.

"We're going on a road trip. To Tokyo." Trunks said. Remy looked at him confused.

"I'm confused, why Tokyo?" Remy asked.

"There are a few things I need clarification on and I only know of one other person that can give it to me. And she's not here." Trunks said.

"Are you talking about what happened between Goten and CJ?" Remy asked. Trunks face-faulted.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Trunks demanded.

"CJ told me."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she knew that Goten would tell you." Remy said. "Are you sure you want to go all the way down there and bother her with this? She feels bad enough as it is, initiating the thing and feels so bad for pulling away…"

"Wait a sec, Goten said that he started it!"

"Weird."

"What?"

"She said that Goten would say that to you. So that he wouldn't embarrass her or something. You know, those two talk in cryptic so much…"

"Remy, we need to go down there and sort things out." Trunks said.

"If they are meant for each other, then they will get together. It's not your place to force it."

"It's not that. Goten is my best friend, I don't want to see him miserable for the rest of his life."

"What makes you think that he'll be miserable for the rest of his life without CJ? You said it yourself, he is totally in love with Paresu right now."

"Yes, I know that's what I said. And I know Goten, he'll always be like 'what if' and it'll drive him crazy."

"So, it's got nothing to do with the fact that you don't like Paresu and just that you want Goten to be happy?" Remy asked, folding her arms and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You know that condescending voice of wisdom thing you got going on?"

"Yeah."

"I really do not like it."

"Thank you much!" Remy said, grinning. "I still say we shouldn't go."

"Please…" Trunks said, putting on the Goten Puppy Dog Face™.

"You can't use that! It's copyrighted by Goten and his future offspring!" Remy said. She sighed. "How am I going to convince my parents to let me go to Tokyo for a four day weekend?" Trunks hugged Remy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're going to have to tell my parents."

"No problem, where are they?" Trunks asked. Remy pointed upstairs and Trunks zoomed up there.

"He's never gonna get away with it." Remy said, shifting through her archive of movie posters. Trunks came back downstairs with a triumphant grin on his face.

"If you were expecting to get out of this little expedition because of your parents, then think again." Trunks said.

"They said I could go?" Remy asked, surprised.

"Yes. So pack your playing cards Cajun, we're off to Tokyo." Trunks said.

"I like your reference there. I have taught you well Daniel-san."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Never mind…"

Next day, school auditorium… 

"Hey, how are the rehearsals going?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten smiled.

"We're gonna kick everyone's ass." Goten grinned.

"You're pretty confident, aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"I have a right to be. See, with the new wave of music these days everyone is going to be doing dance numbers and lip-synching! Me, Brad and Alex all do music as a subject and know how to play musical instruments so we're going to cover an old song and play it ourselves." Goten explained.

"Ahh, like they used to back in the day." Trunks said. "Gohan's idea?"

"Indeed." Goten said. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. My brother's so cool. Listen, I'm sorry about not asking you to help. If you want, you could…"

"No thanks Goten, I'm pretty much booked for the whole weekend. I'll be back in time for the showdown on Tuesday though." Trunks said. Goten looked down at Trunks' feet and saw a couple of suitcases. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"Road trip." Trunks replied.

"With who?"

"Remy."

"Hmm, are you sure it's **just** a road trip?"

"Goten! Get your mind out of the gutter. I have some business to attend to and Remy was bored so I said she could go with me and go sightseeing."

"Okay, if you say so." Goten said. "Before you go off on your travels, could you please help me with a sound check?"

"Sure." Trunks said. Goten told him to sit at the drum set. "Should I test this?"

"Yeah, just bang on it. I just need to check if it'll go over the sound of the rest of the instruments."

"Okay." Trunks proceeded to beat an impressive beat, showing off his drum playing skills. When he finished, everyone in the auditorium went into a wild applause. Trunks blushed in embarrassment and put the drumsticks down. Goten looked at him, slack jawed. "You know Goten, that's a good look for you."

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the auditorium… 

"Hey you." Juliana asked. Remy looked at Juliana confused.

"You know my name Jules, use it please." Remy said.

"Listen lady, I have never met you before in my life. Could you please plug in that microphone by your foot?" Juliana asked.

"Um, okay…" Remy said, picking up the microphone and plugging it in."That okay?" _**I wonder why Jules is acting so strangely…**_

"Yeah, thanks." Juliana said. "Now can you check if it's working? You know sing? Because I don't want people to hear my voice before the show." Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Remy said. _**She's not acting strangely, she's just more self-absorbed than usual!**_ "I don't sing."

"Don't be a prima donna just sing something." Juliana said. Remy frowned and sighed.

"Fine." Remy said, racking her brain for a song. "Joy to the world! The teacher's dead! We barbecued her head! What happened to her body? We flushed it down the potty! And round and round it goes! And round and round it goes!"

"Okay, good voice but bad choice of song." Juliana said. "You can join our group."

"Thanks anyway Jules, but I wasn't auditioning." Remy said, walking away. "Geez, wear different clothes for one day and no one frigging recognizes you!" She walked with her bags and looked around for Trunks and saw him with Goten. "Hey Trunks!"

"Trunks, do you know that girl?" Goten said, pointing to the girl that was walking over to them. Trunks tilted his head and gasped.

"Yeah, it's Remy!" Trunks said. Goten's jaw hit the ground.

"Hey guys." Remy said. "Goten, that's a good look for you bud."

"Remy, what the hell?" Goten asked.

"Oh not you too! I already had Jules calling me 'lady' and now you guys are staring like I've got a second head!" Remy said. "I'm not dressed that differently." Remy looked down at what she was wearing. A low cut white vest with matching light jacket and a ¾ length denim skirt with trainers. She had her hair down with sunglasses in her hair and hoop earrings.

"You're dressed girly!" Goten exclaimed.

"I am not! I don't have an ounce of make up on at all!" Remy protested.

"What's all the exclamation…OH MY GOD!!" Alex exclaimed. "Remy! You're nekkid!" Alex grabbed a nearby sheet and threw it over Remy.

"Good grief." Remy sighed, taking off the sheet. "Will you guys stop making such a big deal? See, I knew I should've just waited for you at the train station!"

"Hey babe-o!" Brad said, walking over to Remy and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look pretty today."

"Thanks Brad."

"You mean you're not shocked to see her dressed up?" Goten asked.

"No, she gets dressed up when we go on dates you know." Brad said.

"Man, Trunks getting a girl and Remy dressing like one. My whole is crumbling around me." Alex declared dramatically.

"Anyways! Trunks, we'd better get going." Remy said. "Brad…"

"I know, I won't tell." Brad said. "Have a good trip."

"Have a good show!" Remy said, as she and Trunks took their bags and headed to the train station.

A few hours later… 

"Wow, Tokyo!" Remy said, looking around.

"You've never been here?" Trunks asked.

"No. Not everyone is rich, Trunks." Remy said. "Okay, can we go eat? I'm hungry."

"We can go eat after we find CJ."

"Do you even know where her school is?"

"Yes, I've been before." Trunks said, hailing a taxi.

"So, if you do can't you just up, up and away us there?"

"Yes I could." Trunks said getting in the cab.

"Mean."

"I try to be." Trunks said. "We're gonna stop off at the hotel before going to the school."

Back at Orange Star High… 

"Why can't I be the guitarist?" Lil Tak asked.

"Because you don't know how to play one." Goten replied.

"How is that a reason?" Lil Tak said. "Everyone else is lip synching. Why can't I pretend I'm playing the guitar?"

"Tak, you're playing the drums." Goten said. "I'm bass guitar and Alex and Brad are on guitars."

"No fair." Lil Tak said.

Elsewhere at OSH… 

"I want the skimpier top!" Trisha said.

"No, I want the skimpier top!" Juliana yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, your tops are both skimpy." Paresu said. Marron sighed.

"Are we ever going to get this done on time?" Marron asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Paresu sighed.

Back in Tokyo… 

"This is it." Trunks said, stepping out of the taxi. Remy looked at the building in awe.

"WOW!" She exclaimed. "This is bigger than the Xavier Institute!"

"It's scary, I actually know what you're talking about." Trunks smirked. Remy frowned. They walked into the building and to the front desk. There was no one there.

"Let's go." Remy said.

"We need to sign in."

"Geez Trunks, what can they do if we don't? Besides, it's probably lunchtime and by the time that the receptionist gets back CJ'll be in class."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Um, no?"

"Okay, we'll do it your way. She's probably in the schoolyard." Trunks and Remy made their way through the giant building and to the schoolyard. "Do you see her?"

"Yeah, she's over by the tree reading a book." Remy replied.

"Okay, listen. We can't blow our cover by being all…"

"CJ! HIIIIII!"

"…Loud." Trunks sighed as he watched Remy run over to CJ and hug her. He also walked over to the surprised CJ. "Hey."

"Hi." CJ said. Remy let go of CJ and laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you in ages and…sorry." Remy said.

"It's fine. I enjoy having the senses knocked out of me." CJ replied.

"Sorry."

"I was being sarcastic Remy."

"Okay, sorry."

"Anways…" CJ said, sweat-dropping. "I suppose that Clark and Lois have come to investigate about what happened."

"Yes." Trunks said.

"Eww!" Remy said. "Him Clark? Me Lois? Surely you must be mistaken."

"Rem, now's not the time." Trunks said.

"Fine."

"CJ, I need to know why you kissed him." Trunks said. CJ scowled.

"I haven't seen you in ages and all you've got to say to me is 'I need to know why you kissed him'? Geez Trunks, I thought you were more compassionate than that."

"I'm serious Ceej."

"Did he ask you to come?"

"No."

"Then you got no business knowing." CJ replied. Trunks sighed.

"Ceej, you know Goten as well as I do and you know what he's like…" Trunks said, but CJ put her hand up to stop him talking.

"I don't wanna talk about this in the middle of the schoolyard okay?" CJ said. "Wait until I finish school and then meet me in the pizzeria a few blocks down from here."

"Fine, we'll talk about it then." Trunks said, walking off.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Remy asked.

"We haven't been seeing eye to eye lately." CJ replied.

"You guys get into a fight or something?"

"No. Trunks just seems all 'matter-of-factly' lately. This whole Goten thing is just a cover up for something else. Whenever I call him it's always, 'I'm kinda busy' or 'Can't really talk now'. Now this happened and suddenly, he's…" 

"Ben Urich?"

"Yeah."

"So, how are you doing?" Remy asked.

"Taking each day as they come. Seeing Goten again was great, and I don't know think I kissed him because I have feelings for him. I mean, he's an attractive guy and I do care about him but maybe it was because I was so glad to see him and I knew he wouldn't mind me kissing him." CJ said, all in one breath.

"Okay, seriously. You're gonna have to tell me what you and Jules eat because there are times when I need to talk that fast and I start to stutter." Remy said. CJ smiled.

"Always the joker. So, what's with the new outfit?"

"It's not new, just my outside school clothes. It was so funny, everyone just about died. Jules didn't even recognize me!"

Back at OSH… 

"That was REMY?!" Juliana exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Alex said, smirking.

"But she looked…pretty."

"Uh huh."

"Good thing she doesn't dress like that everyday."

"Uh huh, because then all the attention would go to her instead of you and your new push up." Alex smirked. Juliana stuck her tongue out at him. "How are rehearsals going?"

"Just fine." Juliana said.

"Translation: they're not going at all." Alex grinned and walked away.

"So Alex, how's the whole being evil thing going for you?" Goten asked, as Alex approached them.

"Very nicely, it's fun to be mean!" Alex said. "But I'm only mean when needed."

"I still can't believe that was Remy." Lil Tak said. Brad raised an eyebrow. Alex smirked. Goten walked away very slowly.

"Why, you seeing what you missed out on?" Brad said.

"No, nothing like that!" Lil Tak said. "We never had any chemistry. And I don't think she liked me for my personality. I think she liked me because I'm tall. Or because I liked Jules. You know, that whole guy you can't have thing."

"Damn, and there I was hoping for a bust up." Alex said. "You sure you weren't jonesin' for her?"

"There's gonna be a bust up Alex, but you're gonna be the one who's…um, busted…" Brad said.

"Or something more witty and comprehensible?" Alex asked, as he ran from his two pursuers.

Back in Tokyo, at CJ's school… 

"So, what you been up to?" CJ said.

"Nothing much. Been spending a lot of time with Brad." Remy said. "And by the by, where's your new boyfriend?"

"He's sitting over there." CJ said. Remy looked at him with wide eyes. "We don't really talk much in school. Everyone would start talking about us, and we prefer to remain a private couple. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, Ceej don't kill me or anything but your boyfriend is damn fine." Remy said.

"Yeah, I noticed." CJ said, blushing out embarrassment.

"He kind of looks like a younger version of Ian Somerhalder! Except without the long eyelashes." Remy said. "Sorry, I'm embarrassing you."

"It's okay. You're being honest. That's something I've missed."

"Honesty?"

"People being honest. I've missed you guys a lot. I'm even starting to miss Juliana."

"Then why don't you come back? I mean, you're as loaded as Warren Worthington III. It wouldn't take that long to arrange something would it."

"I wish I could come back Remy, it's just too hard."

"You don't gain anything from running away from your problems."

"It's not my problems I'm running away from." CJ sighed.

"Okay, I'm gonna let up. You're probably gonna get all this from Trunks later anyway. At least I've prepped you!"

Later, at the Pizzeria…For the first time, presented in Remy vision! 

"So, are you gonna spill?" Trunks asked CJ. She looked so annoyed, I thought she was gonna pop him one!

"The only thing I'm thinking of spilling right now, is this Coke on you Mop Top if you don't stop being rude." CJ replied.

"CJ…I'm sorry." Trunks sighed.

"Now, what's the real reason you're upset with me?" CJ asked. Trunks looked caught off guard. Wow, she's got guts! I'd never come right out and ask!

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yes. Look, Trunks. Mistakes happen. I kissed him because I was glad to see him and I knew he wouldn't mind. It's a terrible thing to do and it's totally on me. I've talked to him since and we've sorted it out. We're going to be just friends. It's how both of us want it right now." CJ said. "There's the answer but from your face I can see you weren't expecting me to give it up so easily. So, you've got the floor. What's up?" CJ 2, Trunks, 0.

"It's just…" Trunks paused for a moment. "I didn't think you were gonna be gone this long." Really? I mean, when she said she was leaving forever I kind of got the feeling she wasn't coming back! Maybe that's just me then. "When you said you were leaving, I thought you meant like taking a vacation. And now, it's two years and you're still not back and it's not fair that you're being left out of our lives just because you don't wanna break Goten's heart." Woah, this was starting to get soap opera on me! I tried to look for an escape root but I was sitting near the window and I couldn't get out of the booth!

"I've told you…"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. So don't insult my intelligence Ceej." Trunks said rather angrily. CJ fiddled with her rings. Ooh, low blow from Trunks! He's getting back in the game!__

"I can't tell him. You're right, it'd break his heart and that is not fair. I've already done that to him once and…"

"Don't you think he needs to know?"

"You said it yourself, he's totally in love with her. He doesn't deserve to have that taken away from him. She's changed!" Well, she had a point.

"A person can never really change. Just adapt." It's a tie ladies n gents! Geez, I can't believe they were fighting this much over Paresu. She's not THAT bad.

"Please don't come in here, act all cold and uncaring, drop a few witty one liners with a side of moral arrogance and expect me to ruin Goten's life just because it's the right thing to do."

"Why not? I mean, you seem all for letting Paresu do it herself."

"Not fair."

"It's nor fair on Goten! You're really willing for him to find this out on his own just so you don't have to get your hands dirty."

"Do you really think he'll believe me?! Come on Trunks, grow up! I just made a move on the poor guy and now I'm suddenly telling him that it was his chick that put Dominic up to the task and almost had me iced!" I just sat there with my mouth open thinking WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL?!?! Okay, so she IS that bad. I just didn't see it!__

"Could you repeat that in a language that is comprehensible? Iced, he's not the friggin mafia CJ."

"You know what I mean! It's all a little too convenient. Goten is a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"I know that! But you know him!"

"I do. Better than you think, so please just leave him be. I don't want him to break up with Paresu because of me and then be alone."

"He's just a teenager. He'll get another girlfriend."

"These things are psychologically damaging."

"Yeah, I suppose you would know all about that."

"Geez Mop Top, all these Super Saiyan powers are going to your head."

"Sorry. That was out of line."

"Yeah, but I forgive you." CJ smirked. Trunks laughed softly. I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Remy, we're going to have to ask you to not repeat any of this okay?" CJ said.

"Who'd believe me? You two are insane. Talking in Morse code and such. How come I'm the only one who's not speaking the Morse here? I know I'm the newbie but damn!" Trunks and CJ both smirked at me. "Glad to be the comic relief. Now, can we get some pizza? I'm hungry!"

**Well, we had some pizza and all things considered we left CJ on good terms. She said that once she graduated, she'd try and come back for a visit but I guess with Paresu still around she won't be back for a while. After we got back to school, the contest ensued. Juliana, Marron and gang did some hokey Madonna remix dance routine thing that won third place, for the skimpy outfits. The (remaining members) basketball team were the judges. Goten and them won second place with a nifty rendition of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Chris, a guy I've never heard of, won the contest. He took out his CD player, played a song and claimed it was his. But, since the peoples of this school are dolts they had no idea that the song originally came from an old TV theme tune, can't remember which one.**

**There was an incident, however. A headlight almost fell on Marron but Trunks luckily blasted it out of the way much in the fashion of Havok! Unfortunately, the only person to catch him in the act was his girlfriend Val. He had no idea the impact it would have on him and us as well.**

To Be Continued…

Sorry that you didn't get to read about the contest but I thought it would be 'hokey' for me and you to actually go through the process, so I had Remy recap instead. So, you got a CJ appearance. Even if it wasn't what you were expecting, she was in it. So leave me alone :P Anyhoo, look out for the next two chapters, because they will be the last two.


	14. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

Chapter Fourteen: What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted… 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that I didn't make up.

A/N: Okay, first let's take a moment to remember the great show that was Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If not for this show, many shows of this nature dedicated to teens would not have been possible. I am gonna miss my weekly dosage of witty banters, refined British wiggins', Andrew, Xander and his Xanderisms, Willow and her Willowisms and poor Anya. It was a damn good show and had a good run. Okay, moment over! ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Okay, here we go. It's the second to last chapter of this story. When we last left the gang, Trunks' girlfriend Valerie had seen Trunks using his powers and well…there we are!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks was lying on his bed at home later that Tuesday evening. While he should have been thinking about whether or not anyone had seen him use his powers, he was preoccupied. He was still thinking about Goten and Paresu. CJ had decided not to tell Goten what had happened but was it right for him to keep a secret from his best friend? He felt that either way, he would be betraying Goten in some way or another and he didn't want him and Goten to fall out over something so trivial. Goten was more than his best friend, he was family. That fact made it harder for Trunks to keep this secret to himself.

"What I would give for the days when my stalkers were my only problems!" Trunks sighed.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled.

"YEAH?"

"TELEPHONE!"

"THANKS!" Trunks picked up the extension in his room. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey Val, how are you?"

"Um, I'm fine. Listen, we need to talk."

"Uhh…" Trunks paused. _**What was it that Gohan's friend told me?**_

Flashback… 

"What you need to know about relationships is, whatever happens you are always in the wrong. Women tend to get angry sometimes for a reason, but we will never understand what it is. They will always stay mad at you until you figure out what made them upset and reconcile it with flowers or chocolates. And always remember, the words 'we need to talk' always means some kind of impending doom." David said, as if reciting an oath of some kind.

End Flashback… 

"Trunks, are you still there?"

"Yeah Val." Trunks gulped. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Meet me in ten minutes in the park near your house."

"Um, okay." Trunks said. Before he could say goodbye, Valerie hung up the phone. "Oh boy."

At the park…Trunks POV 

"Hey, so I'm here! What's up?" I looked at her face and saw that she was a little worried.

"Um, okay. I don't know how to say this but…I saw you save Marron by doing some kind of blasting thing. So, I wanna know what's up with the whole powers bit cos frankly, I'm a little scared." Valerie said. I sighed. Of course my brain was doing the complete opposite, mainly screaming and freaking out.

"Um. Okay." I said, not knowing what to say really. There was a brief silence. "Oh yeah. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not evil or anything. These powers aren't science induced so I won't mutate into anything. I'm human mostly, well kinda half-half but still, yeah. Um, they're a part of me and I am in complete control over them. Did I cover everything?"

"Well, mostly what I wanted to know." Valerie said edging closer. I realised what she meant. Or at least, what I thought she meant anyways.

"Okay, if it's about, um, that thing…I can so totally do that! In fact…"

"No, not that. I mean, what kind of powers do you have?" Turns out I was flat out wrong. What can I say, I'm a 17-year-old guy. A certain Xander quote comes to mind about linoleum. (A/N: Can anyone quote it? Invisible prize for who can!)

"Ohh, okay! Well um, strength. Flying. Fire blasts from my hands, basically. That kind of thing." I said, kind of worried that Valerie was taking this so well. I mean, if I found out she had powers I'd be friggin surprised!

"Oh. So no telepathy or anything? You know, anything that could help me in school say?"

"No…" This conversation was beginning to get awfully weird. This is why girls make me nervous. You never know what they're thinking!

"Too bad. Ah well, at least you got the physical side right?"

"Yeah."

"Besides, you're a computer guy by genetics so I'm sure you could hack into the system and change my grades if I don't do well." Valerie said. I looked at her surprised. "Then, if anyone catches you, you can beat the snot out of them!"

"Valerie? Is that you?" Stupid question yes, but I had to ask. She was being so random!

"Yeah. It's me, why?"

"Sorry, complete personality changes make me paranoid. And right now I'm thinking…pod person?"

"Trunks!"

"Okay, maybe the body snatchers have their hand in this somehow…"

"Trunks, I'm being totally serious. I need your help or I won't pass to the next grade!" Valerie said.

"You're pretty smart Val. And besides, I can't use my powers to help you cheat. It's not right."

"You won't be using your powers to help me cheat. You'll use them in case you get caught!" This is when I realised; I didn't know Valerie at all. Sure, we hadn't been going out all that long but I thought I had a better judge of character than that. Here she was, telling me to use my powers for kind of evil and it wouldn't stop there. If I did this for her now then she would be asking me to rob banks pretty soon. I realised that this had to end now.

"I can't…no, I won't use my powers for something so trivial."

"You have to! Damn it Trunks, why are you being such a jerk?"

"Oh my God, how random are you? I mean, this has all come out of nowhere and now you're asking me to put my ass on the line just so you don't have to do any work! Bull!"

"Fine! Be an asshole. I just won't be your girlfriend anymore, you freakazoid." What a flake! Seriously, who even uses the word freakazoid anymore! This is exactly why I didn't date before.

"Fine. Listen, I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself."

"Um, too late?"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"I would but then I'd be lying?"

"Damn it Valerie!"

"I'm sorry! I just told a few of my friends. But they've probably told everyone by now. They've kinda got a problem with keeping secrets."

"Gee, maybe it comes from the company they keep!"

"No need to be snappy. I didn't think it'd be such a big deal!"

"My school life, my whole life in fact, is now ruined! And it's all because of you! You and your womanly randomness!" Okay, so I was a bit out of line but I was really angry. 

"Oh, you are such a little bastard!" Valerie said as she walked away from me. "I'm gonna make your life a living hell!"

"It's a little too late for that! You were already born!" I sighed and fell on the floor. "How in the hell do I get myself into these messes?" I was so screwed. Teenagers in mass numbers can become angry mobs! Last thing I needed was to be hunted down at school with torches and pitchforks!

_Next day…(3rd person)_

"I think pitchforks and torches are bit too Frankenstein Trunks." Goten said, as they walked to the school entrance. "Whatever happens, you know I have your back right?" Trunks stopped walking and looked at Goten with a sad face.

"Actually Goten, I'd prefer it if you didn't tell anyone that you have powers too."

"What?! Trunks, you have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not Goten, this thing will blow over and I don't want the consequences to fall on you just because I was stupid enough to let Valerie see me use my powers."

"You can't decide that! Besides, you were helping Marron. It's nobody's fault."

"Fine, if not for yourself then do it for Paresu."

"That's a low blow Trunks. Don't bring her into this."

"Well she will be if people find out about your powers. She'll be treated as badly because she's dating you. Not to mention how she'll react when she finds out herself!" Goten looked to the ground. "She already knows?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well it was kinda by accident that she found but she's totally cool with it!" Goten said. "She thinks I'm her guardian angel or something." Trunks couldn't believe it. He wasn't surprised that Paresu knew really, but more surprised that she was fine with it. He was expecting her to act exactly like Valerie did. Trunks felt a twinge of guilt, he didn't know Paresu as well as he thought he did. "You mad?"

"No, not really. Just wish Val had taken it the same way." Trunks sighed. "Please Goten, just do this for me yeah?"

"Fine, but if it gets too hairy I'm not going to stay out of it Trunks." Goten said, as they walked in. Trunks could feel the stares of the student body on him as he walked through the halls and to his locker. Lil Tak and Remy were already at theirs and looked up at him with sympathetic faces.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry." Remy said.

"Yeah, I never thought that Valerie would do that to you man." Lil Tak said, patting Trunks' shoulder.

"You and me both Tak." Trunks sighed. "Damage report?"

"The whole school knows." Remy said. "I mean, they just think you have powers. They don't know anything else. I suppose that's kind of a plus."

"What about you guys? Are you getting any abuse because of this?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet." Lil Tak said. "Even if they do, so what? We don't know half these people anyway."

"Thanks Tak."

"I've already learned my lesson when it comes to backing up my friends." Lil Tak said. Trunks nodded knowingly. "And here comes my chance to prove it." The gang looked over to see that the jocks were walking over to Trunks.

"So, Trunks." Steve said. "I hear you think you're some kind of Superman."

"Well I hear that you think you're a good basketball player. You shouldn't believe everything you hear Steve." Trunks replied. Steve frowned but decided to laugh it off.

"Listen Briefs, it may not be illegal for you to be in our school but some of the students feel under threat with you here." Steve said.

"Listen Downey, if you have a problem with me then come right out with it and cut all the bullshit okay?" Trunks said. His friends looked at him surprised, as did Steve.

"You are a freak Briefs, and people don't like freaks. Just thought I'd warn you."

"That a threat?"

"More like a piece of advice." Steve said, as he and the rest of the jocks walked away. Goten looked at Trunks and saw his hands flaring up with chi.

"Easy Trunks, don't let him get to you." Goten said. Trunks drew in a sharp breath.

"Alright." Trunks sighed.

"Guys, I'll be right back." Remy said, walking off. Before they could ask where she was going, more students crowded round Trunks, asking him a million different questions all at once.

Meanwhile… 

"I saw you hiding." Remy said. Brad turned around and laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about Remy?" Brad said. Remy folded her arms angrily.

"Why were you hiding? You could've easily told those goons to leave Trunks alone. They do whatever you tell them to!"

"It's not that easy when you're dealing with a situation like this." Brad sighed. "I mean, there's this thing going around that Trunks is not human or he has powers or something. This isn't your run-of-the-mill high school rumour Remy. No one would go to great lengths to spread this around unless it was true."

"Come on, you're listening to rumours now! Where's the proof Brad?"

"There is none, but you gotta admit weird things always happen when Trunks is around. When he beat up Dominic, the guy looked like he got pound on by a friggin gorilla! Then there's the little matter of the avalanche that suddenly disappeared when we went on that ski trip…"

"Which are all coincidences Brad. Trunks was very pissed off when he beat up Dominic, and I'm sorry but he isn't exactly a wimp so that doesn't help your assumption. And that avalanche was a freak accident, the mountain ranger said so himself!" Remy sighed. "If I didn't know you any better I'd say that you want to believe these rumours."

"Remy, I'm just worried. Trunks has been keeping a big secret from us all this time, who knows what else he's hiding?" Brad asked, as he edged closer to Remy. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me because there is nothing for something to happen!"

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean! Trunks is not dangerous okay? He's my friend."

"You shouldn't be hanging around with him!"

"You and Trunks never really got along anyways, this shouldn't be a big deal to you."

"But it is! I practically had to ask his permission to date you, when I don't see how it's any of his business. He was all on his high horse because he thought I was such a bad guy when it turns out that he's the one who's…"

"Is that what all this is about? Because he dissed you?"

"No…and yes. I just don't like people who look down on me."

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"

"No, I'm looking out for you."

"I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself thank you."

"So, you'd prefer to be with him rather than me?"

"The hell?!" Remy stared at Brad with her mouth wide open.

"Well?"

"I don't wanna dignify that with an answer." Remy threw her hands up in the air. "This is just some macho thing isn't it? Like who can chug a beer faster and who's Johnson is…"

"Do you have feelings for Trunks?"

"No. He is my friend you idiot and I can't believe you'd imply anything different." Remy sighed. "You are not the guy I thought you were. I thought you didn't care about appearances and reps, I thought you cared about what's inside a person."

"I do."

"Then why are you being this way?" There was silence. "I thought as much. You're just following the crowd and trying to justify your reason so that I won't be mad at you. I know we've been having our share of problems lately but…"

"Are you, Remy? Mad I mean."

"Yes. You're like a completely different person to me now Brad. So much different than the guy I…"

"…What?"

"Than the guy I fell in love with."

"What are you saying?"

"If you're like this to just a rumour, I can't imagine what you'd be like in a real crisis. You've been so different ever since I came back from Tokyo and you were a little weird before then too."

"I don't like the fact that you're friends are all guys."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, the girls don't like me! It's Johnson envy but with girls. Are you jealous or something?"

"Maybe…I don't know. I just get angry when they're around you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, it's them I don't trust."

"So, what you're saying is them or you?"

"Remy…"

"Is that the case?"

"I guess."

"Well, you made my choice for me." Remy said, kissing Brad on the cheek. "My friends would never make me choose."

"Is this it?"

"Yeah, this is it." Remy said. "It was nice while it lasted but I guess it's au revoir Cher." Remy walked away, leaving Brad standing in the hallway.

Elsewhere… 

"Thought I'd find you here." Marron said. Trunks was sitting alone in the cafeteria.

"I wanted to get some time away from the angry mob." Trunks said. "But you can stay, if you're real quiet." Marron chuckled and sat down next to him. "I can't believe this has escalated so much! I was banking on them not believing her."

"No offence Trunks, but there are a lot of people that don't like you. Unfortunately, they have quite a following." Marron said.

"Yeah well, it won't be long before I'm kicked out of school."

"They can't kick you out of school just for hearsay Trunks." Marron said. "In fact, Jules is going around telling everyone that Val is crazy and she's just saying that because you dumped her."

"Really? I didn't think Jules would." Trunks said. _**I guess that whole CJ debacle changed her prospective as well as Lil Tak's**_

"Well she is, and people believe her but they aren't going to go against the word of the cheerleaders." Marron said. "And as per your request, Paresu is staying quiet. I wouldn't let any of this bother you too much. Valerie's just a bitch. You deserve someone much better than her."

"I'm not so sure. It's like girls only want me because they think I'm good looking or because of the Capsule Corp or because I'm unattainable…" Trunks sighed. "It seems they don't like me for who's inside. Except that one girl at that Halloween party. I wish I could've got to know her better. She didn't even know who I was until the end of the night."

"End of the night?" Marron said, raising an eyebrow. Trunks blushed a deep crimson.

"Nothing like that!!" Trunks said defensively. Marron laughed.

"Trunks, you're only 17. You don't have to find a life mate just yet. Besides, I hear college girls are really mature."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hear they even ask the guys out sometimes."

"Wow…" Trunks said, slightly mystified. "It's like an evolution or something."

"Too bad you can't just erase her memories or something. Then everyone would think she was making it all up." Marron said. Trunks' eyes widened and he grinned.

"Marron, you're a genius!" Trunks said, hugging her. Marron blushed furiously.

"I am? Better alert the media!" Marron said, as she watched Trunks run off. "Thanks for the hug puddin'." Marron sighed.

Elsewhere… 

"GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Trunks yelled as he practically beat up Gohan's front door. Gohan opened the door, looking very annoyed.

"I don't know what my door did to you Trunks, but I'm sure it is very sorry." Gohan said. Trunks sweat-dropped.

"Sorry Gohan! Um, I need your help." Trunks and Gohan went into the living room and Trunks proceeded to tell his situation to Gohan.

"That's terrible!" Gohan said, very concerned.

"Tell me about it. So, I was thinking maybe we could get the dragonballs to help?"

"Lucky for you Trunks, we have something better than the dragonballs for this particular situation. And she's in town this week." Gohan smiled. Trunks just blinked in confusion as Gohan dialled the phone.

An hour later… 

"There's the door. Now Trunks, this may come as a shock to you so just…relax." Gohan said, as he opened the door to reveal Natalie.

"Miss Natalie?" Trunks asked.

"Aww, that's so cute." Natalie said. "He talks to me like he's still a little kid." Trunks blushed in embarrassment. "So, Gohan told me the sitch Trunks and I think I can help."

"I'm confused, how?" Trunks asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Natalie asked. Trunks nodded. "I'm a telepath."

"Get out!" Trunks said in surprise.

"Hmm, I thought only Dave still used that phrase…" Natalie said. "Anyway. Yes, I am. And I can erase or alter the memories of people, that's one of my powers and the one that can help you."

"But…how?" Trunks asked. Natalie sweat-dropped.

"I think it's better if you don't know that. Too much on one day you know?"

"Definitely." Trunks sighed. "Wait, telepathy. You can read minds?"

"Yes."

"Then you knew about…?"

"Uh huh."

"Oy."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Goten was just a kid."

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Gohan asked. Natalie and Trunks laughed nervously. "Maybe I'd better not ask."

"Okay, so do you need to find them and do it or can you do it from a distance?" Trunks asked.

"Not from this much distance, I need to be at least in the neighbourhood and all the neighbours Gohan has are his parents." Natalie said. Gohan made a face at her and she returned one.

"Okay guys, focus on the crisis please." Trunks said. "Okay, Valerie's house then. I need you to kind of make her feel guilty about what she said and confess to everyone that she was just lying because she was so sad over losing me."

"Trunks, melodramatic much?" Natalie asked. "Let's just see what she accepts."

"Huh?"

"I can only make her think something that she would believe."

"Oh. Okay then can the guilt trip. I don't think she has a conscience anymore."

"Trunks, everyone has consciences!" Gohan said.

"Actually Gohan, people can lose their conscience. It's been scientifically proven." Natalie said. Gohan looked at her wide-eyed. "Nah, I'm just yanking your chain Son."

"My chain prefers to remained unyanked thank you."

"Too easy."

"Nat!"

"Hehe!"

Later, a few yards away from Valerie's house… 

"In some parts, this is considered stalking." Natalie joked.

"Please, don't mention stalking." Gohan and Trunks both said.

"Okay, which one is she?" Natalie asked.

"She has kinda pinkish hair."

"Okay, I can see her."

"You can visualise hair colour?"

"No, I can see her through the window." Natalie said. She closed her eyes and appeared to be in deep concentration. Valerie also stopped in her tracks. After a minute or two, Natalie snapped out of her trance. "And it's done."

"Oh, thank you so much Miss Natalie!" Trunks said, as he hugged her and then shyly backed away.

"No problem. But this stays between us three okay?" Natalie said. Trunks nodded.

"I'm off home. Bye, and thank you!" Trunks said, as he sped away.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, I can barely stand. These things take a lot out of me." Natalie said. "But I should be okay. Good thing I've been working on developing my powers. Unlike you, you lazy!"

"Shut up! Seriously though, thanks a lot Natalie."

"Hey, what are these powers for if not to help people?"

The next day… 

"Trunks, the best news! Valerie just apologised and said she was lying!" Juliana said.

"Yeah, I heard." Trunks said, smiling inwardly. "I want to thank you guys, you know, for having my back."

"That's what we're here for!" The gang all chorused, the bell rang and they all went to their different classes.

"So, did your plan work then?" Marron asked. Trunks nodded. "Well I'm glad I could help."

"Hey Jules?" Remy said.

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to have the old you back." Remy said. "We all missed her a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Lately, you've been very self-involved. It's nice to see the old you, you know, the girl who didn't follow the crowd." Remy said. Juliana nodded in appreciation.

"I heard what happened between you and Brad. I'm so sorry."

"Me too. I guess jealousy really does consume people." Remy said. "I've got my life ahead of me to fall in love with someone else."

"You wanna go to the ice cream shop after school?"

"Definitely."

"I'm glad things are back to normal." Trunks said.

"I think we all are Trunks." Goten said. "I wonder what made Valerie do that though."

"Who knows, Goten?" Trunks said, smiling inwardly.

To Be Concluded…

Okay, so the next chapter is definitely the last one people. It'll end very ant-climatic. Just to end it. After that, I've decided to save the separate Trunks and Goten for another time and skip right ahead to the big-ass story. I'll probably do some other stories, concerning both gangs and stories that were mentioned but never told. So keep an eye out for the new story. Bye!


	15. Graduation

Trunks and Goten: The Teenage Years 

Chapter Fifteen: Graduation 

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that I didn't make up.

A/N: This is the last chapter! I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading them. This story is set about four years after the gang have graduated from high school, and have gone their separate ways. Slayer87 well done! That quote by Xander was "I'm 17, looking at linoleum makes me want to have sex".  I too am a BtVS fan (more precisely a Xander fan but that's not important).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what the big announcement is." Alex asked, as he pulled up to the driveway of Goten's house. Juliana and Lil Tak shrugged.

"I don't know." Juliana said. "Maybe it's just an excuse for a get together. We haven't seen CJ since she moved to France. Marron just starting college and with Remy going to school in America, we haven't been seeing each other a lot since we graduated."

"There was that one Christmas though." Lil Tak pointed out.

"You mean the one where you got so drunk you ended up passing out?" Alex smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lil Tak said. The three of them walked up to the front door and were let in by a very bubbly Paresu.

"Hey! I've missed you guys so much! Please, come in!" Paresu chirped. The others smiled uneasily and walked into the living room. Already seated were Trunks, Goten, Marron, Remy and much to their surprise…

"Is it me or is CJ sitting in the same house as Paresu?" Alex whispered to Lil Tak. Lil Tak nodded in response. "So, why is there not police in between them? Did I miss something? Did the balance of the universe shift while I was out earning my Benz?"

"I think we've entered an alternate dimension. That's the only way to explain it." Lil Tak nodded. There was an uneasy silence.

"So you guys, what's the big news?" Remy asked.

"Um, okay, the news is that…" Goten started to say.

"Goten and I are getting married!" Paresu said. There was a brief pause of shock. "This is usually where everyone celebrates…" Everyone remembered where he or she was and got up hugging, shaking hands, or in CJ's case, smiling and nodding politely.

"Wow, I can't believe it! You guys are so young!" Juliana said.

"My brother got married young and he's really happy." Goten said, as he put his arm around Paresu. "And I'm sure that I'll be just as happy. And we want you all to come. Is that okay?" Everyone, including CJ, all said they would come.

"When's the date?" Trunks asked.

"In the summer, so we've got a long time to plan." Paresu answered. "I'm glad that we've all the chance to see each other again before the wedding though. We wanted to invite you guys personally."

"See, and you guys said we'd never see each other again." Remy said.

"When did we say that? I have no recollection of this moment." Lil Tak said.

"Yeah, we all know that Tak records all his voice conversations. He still doesn't trust the government you know." Alex joked. Lil Tak nervously laughed, as his eyes shifted from side to side.

"You did too! I remember!" Remy insisted.

"She's right, we did all say that." Marron agreed.

Flashback…Graduation Day… 

"Please stop crying!" Goten pleaded with Paresu.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it's over! It's the end of an era!" Paresu wailed.

"For goodness sakes', it's the end of high school! Shouldn't we all be happy?!" Alex asked.

"Jules, you're the brains. I'll let you fill in on this one." Remy said, stepping aside.

"For the popular kids, athletes, cheerleaders, pretty people etc high school is the pinnacle of their existence." Juliana said. "You know the saying 'this is the best time of you life'? It only applies to us…erm, them. So, they don't want to leave it behind as they have already reached the best point in their lives."

"Yeah!" Paresu sniffed.

"So, what about the rest of us?" Lil Tak asked.

"We tend to peak later in life, which benefits us because that's when we can earn money and become successful." Remy said.

"So, you mean?" Alex eagerly awaited Remy to finish his sentence.

"Yes Alex, that Benz and that babe." Remy sighed. "You are so predictable."

"Predictable is good. Predictable is more than good. Predictable is that Benz and that babe." Alex grinned with his eyes closed as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Imagining it aren't you?" Goten asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey guys. It's picture time." Trunks said, as he ran over to them. "I want a picture I can remember everyone by, in case we drift apart." Everyone paused slightly.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" All the girls cooed.

"Trunks, grow a pair! Be a man!" All the guys mocked.

"Okay, all I got was 'aww, grow a pair and be a sweet man'." Trunks said.

"Trunks, I never knew you were so sentimental." Marron said, looking at him. He smiled embarrassed.

"Can we do pictures later?" Juliana asked. "I'm not decent!" A flash went off.

"Action pictures are funny!" Remy said.

"When the hell did you get the camera out of my hand?" Trunks asked. Remy grinned.

"When I was in the Thieves Guild, I was taught how to…" Remy started to say.

"Okay, this split personality thing is kind of scary." Trunks interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd it come about?" Goten asked.

"When I was younger I used to have an obsession about Gambit. My dumbass brother thought I had an obsession of trying to be like Gambit so he always called me Remy, to get on my nerves even though I tried to tell him a million times that Gambit was a guy! Anyway, the name stuck and so did this personality defect." Remy explained.

"Tell me Remy, in your world what colour is the sky?" Lil Tak asked.

"It depends on the time of day Tak." Remy replied. "Right now, it's snack time so the sky is a deep purple."

"Ooh, I wanna get some food." Goten said, as he and Marron tagged along with Remy.

"Isn't that all you ever wanna do?" Alex asked.

"Rhetorical question?" Goten asked.

"Yeah…" Alex called after him. "Hey! Giving me that finger doesn't change the fact that you're stupid!"

"It's not fair, you guys are going to leave me behind." Marron said. She was walking through the playground with Remy and Goten.

"Don't worry. You'll only miss Trunks really." Remy joked, Marron blushed and Goten gasped.

"What do we live in, a soap?" Goten exclaimed. "All these secrets, dual identities, unrequited feelings and innuendoes are driving me insane!"

"Really?" Marron asked.

"Not really. I just thought someone ought to say something about it." Goten said. "So, you like Trunks?"

"Yeah…"

"Funny, I always thought you liked me." Goten said rubbing his chin mischievously.

"Shut up Goten!" Marron said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Does he know how she feels?" Goten asked Remy.

"Not a clue." Remy said. "She doesn't want to wreck the friendship."

"Oh, that old china."

"Huh?"

"Too many old movies, sorry." Goten laughed. "I think you should tell him."

"I am not going to tell him until I am good and ready." Marron said.

"Wow, she's got a hell of lot more will power than us." Goten said.

"Kids these days, they're maturing so fast!" Remy said, as she and Goten pretended to cry. Marron just scowled at them.

"I will tell Trunks how I feel, but on my watch okay?" Marron snapped.

"Oooooooooooh!" Goten and Remy teased.

"I've got to go to class. Not all of us are graduating today." Marron said, as she walked off.

"So, how's life with you?" Goten asked.

"Pretty good. I got into the Arts and Theatre school I wanted." Remy replied.

"You're going to be an actor?"

"Actress Goten. But no, I'm thinking the behind the scenes is more my type. Writing, directing and drawing." Remy said. "So I'm gonna be making cartoons, shows or comics. I haven't decided yet."

"Well remember us when you're rich and famous."

"Of course I will!" Remy smiled. "What about you?"

"Well I always liked English Lit." Goten said. "I still really haven't decided what I'm going to do at College."

"You, Trunks and Paresu are going to the same one right?"

"Yeah. It's cool that I'm going to school with my best friend and my girlfriend." Goten grinned.

_**I'm pretty damn sure that Trunks doesn't feel the same way**_

Back to the present day… 

"Remember?" Remy said. Everyone cast his or her gaze downwards. "So, this is what it feels like to be right. I like it!"

"Okay, dinner is out in the back yard." Goten said, as he showed everyone to the yard. Goten, who had been studying as a chef, had prepared a barbeque.

"Yum!" Alex exclaimed. Everyone had their own plate, and proceeded to help themselves. CJ walked over to the salad section.

"Hi." A voice said from behind her. CJ turned around to see it was Paresu.

"Hello." CJ replied curtly.

"How's life?" Paresu asked. CJ gave her a weird look, and then tried to smile.

"Peachy."

"Look, I'll cut straight to the point."

"Good. I was hoping to do without this enthralling conversation."

"I want you to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Excuse me huh?!"

"I thought you'd be pleased." Paresu said. 

"Maybe I wasn't surprised enough. The hell?!"

"Goten and I want you to be a big part of this wedding."

"Then I'll be one of **his **ushers or something." CJ said, rolling her eyes. "You're ballsy Paresu, I'll give you that."

"I'm being serious."

"No you're not. This ploy can only be the result of two things. One: Tak was right and we really are in an alternate dimension, which if we are I am sorely disappointed as to not having Will Freidle as a boyfriend. Or two: I'm the only person on the planet that can stop you from marrying Goten because of your dirty little secret. The audience is going with number two."

"Okay, I tried to be nice." Paresu said, pursing her lips together. "You can't tell Goten about what happened. It'll break his heart."

"Maybe, but Goten's a big boy. I'm sure he'd recover once he knows what you're really like."

"What I **was **like. There's a difference."

"Yeah, now that Goten's on your arm you don't see the need to be a bitch." CJ looked around and fortunately, everyone else was too preoccupied with eating and talking to notice them. "I think you're more worried about yourself than Goten."

"I love Goten."

"Do you?" CJ looked over at Goten and then Paresu. "I mean, do you really love him? Because if you do then I'm not going to ruin his happiness just because of something you did to me, I am not selfish. He really **does** love you for some reason the jury is still out on. And if you can look me in the eye, and tell me that you love him just as much, that you will never make him unhappy, and that my keeping my mouth shut will not be in vain, then yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I do love him. I want him to be as happy as I am." Paresu said.

"Good. That's what I needed to hear." CJ said, as she picked up her plate. "In case you're wondering, this doesn't make this even, as I'm doing this as a favour to Goten. If you make me regret not telling him, I swear to God, you will feel the full length of my wrath."

"I'm not scared of you little girl." Paresu said. CJ raised an eyebrow. "You may talk and act big, but everyone can see you're just a little whiny girl who didn't get her way. I got Goten, and you didn't. You've got to get over that."

"No, see that's where you're wrong. I don't have to get over anything because I never felt for Goten like he did for me." CJ said. "He is however one of my best and dearest friends. So fair warning to you Princess." Paresu looked at CJ as she joined everyone else at the table.

"Why can't she just stay out of my life?" Paresu sighed. "Everything was so much simpler when she was in Tokyo."

Flashback…After the graduation ceremony… 

"To us!" The graduates said, as they clinked their glasses of chocolate or vanilla milkshakes.

"We did it!" Alex grinned. "I am so much closer to that babe and that Benz."

"Hate to break it to you Al, but 'babe' types like Ferraris." Lil Tak said.

"Do not!" Alex said. "You're just trying to ruin my fantasy."

"Nope, he's right Alex." Goten nodded. "As Good Charlotte once said 'girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris'."

"And you can't question rock from back in the day." Remy said.

"So, who says I want a body babe? I could want a babe with a personality." 

"Yeah, yeah…" Juliana sighed. "I can't believe I didn't get best student!"

"I can." Trunks grinned, as he held up his best student trophy. "Let's face it, I'm just that much smarter than you." Juliana growled. "Ooh, fiesty."

"I can't believe it's actually over." Remy said.

"Yeah, we're never going to see each other again!" Marron said.

"Don't start getting all weepy…" Trunks said.

"Yeah, we don't wanna make Trunks cry." Lil Tak sniggered.

"Okay, you shut up. I didn't cry when Buffy the Vampire Slayer finished." Trunks said, as everyone else started laughing.

"I don't know, I think we'll keep in touch." Goten said. "I mean, we've known each other so long."

"Correction!" Remy and Alex said, raising their hands.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean." Goten said. "We've all been through a lot together."

"Again, correction!" Alex said. Goten rolled his eyes.

"You are adamant on making this difficult for me, aren't you?" Goten asked. Alex nodded.

"Ooh, adamant! Where'd you learn that word?" Remy asked.

"From a word a day calendar that…I got as a present." Goten said, casting his gaze downwards. Remy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm getting in the second round. Anyone want?" Goten didn't give them time to answer as he already went up to the counter.

"Okay, I'll take the orders and pass them onto Goten." Trunks said. Everyone ordered a second of what they had before and Trunks joined Goten at the counter. "So, that was about…?"

"I was about to say that CJ gave me that calendar."

"I'm not seeing the point."

"Paresu would've gotten upset."

"Well, why? I mean, you guys have talked about CJ. And how you're just friends right?"

"Yeah, we have. But she still gets all huffy whenever I mention CJ. I can understand where she's coming from so I don't mention her." Goten said, getting the shakes.

"How'd you know what everyone wanted?" Trunks asked.

"I overheard you guys." Goten replied, heading to the table.

Back to the present day… 

After everyone had finished eating, CJ headed to the bathroom. When she came out Trunks was standing outside.

"You know, for someone who hates stalkers you sure are good at stalking." CJ said.

"Are you gonna let this happen?" Trunks asked.

"Lord, I thought we had already made peace about this."

"This is more serious than a high school relationship. This is marriage. Marriage is a binding contract."

"Maybe back in the middle ages, but there is such a thing as divorce Trunks."

"What if they have kids? Do you really want it to go that far?"

"Trunks, grasp the idea that they may have a happy marriage and live happily ever after. It's a real possibility."

"A marriage based on a lie?"

"A lie that has nothing to do with Goten. She does love him and he loves her just as much if not more." CJ sighed. "We are starting to sound like a broken record Trunks." Trunks sighed.

"Okay, you're right." Trunks said. "But just answer me one question and I will leave you alone."

"Fine."

"Do you love Goten?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I dunno."

"I need a yes or a no." Trunks said. "Look me in the eye and give me an answer. Then I will drop this." CJ looked away from Trunks. Whatever answer she gave, someone would end up getting hurt somewhere down the line. If she said no and Goten's marriage failed, she would feel responsible. If she said yes, she wouldn't be able to face Goten and Goten would know why and Trunks would never let up. She knew what she had to say. She had to do the non-selfish thing.

"No." CJ said.

"Alrighty." Trunks said. CJ walked off. Trunks sighed.

"You know, if you keep pushing her like that she's not going to talk to you anymore." Marron said.

"You heard?" Marron nodded. "I just don't want either of them to still be thinking 'what if' all their lives."

"Like you are about that Harley Quinn chick?" Trunks nodded. "I didn't realise that you were this into her. You guys only talked for a few hours."

"There was something there Mar. Something clicked. I just wish I could've developed that click." Trunks sighed sadly.

"You wouldn't care what she looked like under the mask? Or even who she was?"

"Nope." Trunks said.

"Well, that's good to know." Marron said. Trunks looked at her confused, and before he could register what she said Marron was kissing him. She backed off and went downstairs leaving a very dazed and confused Trunks.

"Okay…what just happened?" Trunks said. Then, his eyes widened in realisation. "How could I have been so Goten-esque?!"

Later that evening… 

Goten looked around at his friends and noticed how they had all changed. Trunks had gone from arrogant to very shy to just a little shy. Marron had grown up a lot and was not the little girl that Goten and Trunks used to play pranks on. Lil Tak, apart from not being so 'lil' anymore had become less paranoid and was very devoted to Juliana. Juliana had probably gone through the most changes, trying to find her status in the world and to escape her label of 'the brain'. Remy and Alex, although he had not known them since childhood, had pretty much remained the same. They were still both very quirky and not willing to change who they were, despite who they were were a couple of nutcases. Then, there was his fiancé. She had grown up so much, leaving her petty differences behind her and turned into a woman that he was sure he would love for the rest of his life. But then again, he had thought the same about CJ. Whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help but see a missed opportunity. No matter how much he loved Paresu, and he did love her a great deal, he still could not forget CJ easily. He hoped that getting married would finally prove to himself that he did love Paresu.

"Right, it's late and I gotta get going." Juliana said. "Sorry I can't stay longer."

"No problem." Goten said.

"We'll have to call you guys to make all the arrangements." Paresu said. Everyone started getting up and leaving. CJ turned to Goten as he stood on the doorstep. She looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you're very happy Goten." CJ said. Goten smiled.

"I will be. Thank you." Goten said, as he watched his friends walk off. "Well honey, looks like it's a new beginning."

"Yeah. I'm glad I'm starting it with you Goten." Paresu said. "I think I'll like being called Son Paresu."

"Unless you're in an English speaking country. Son means something totally different in English." Goten laughed as they went back inside.

"What's this I see? Marron and Trunks making eyes?" Remy asked, with a devilish smile.

"SHUT UP!" Marron and Trunks said, embarrassed.

"It's so cuuuuuuuuute!" Remy cooed. 

"SHUT UP!"

"Trunks and Marron sitting in a tree…"

"Will someone please make her shut up?" Marron asked.

"Hey Remy, remember that issue of X-Men where Colossus…?" Trunks asked. Before he could finish his sentence, Remy stopped teasing and her face went solemn.

"That…was a low blow." Remy said, sniffing. "Why did you have to bring that up?!" Remy started to weep. Alex put his arm around her.

"There, there." Alex said.

"Poor Piotr!"

"I asked you to make her shut up, not make her cry!" Marron said.

"Hey, she's stopped teasing us didn't she?" Trunks said.

The End.

Told ya, very anti-climactic. Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of the gang. There are still untold stories and stuff. Plus, I think I'm finally getting over that horrible writer's block so they'll be good (I hope!). I should be posting that big ass story by next week. I still haven't got a title, but it'll include everyone at some point. It's a big battle story and will settle a lot of questions and stuff.

See ya!


End file.
